La Puerta Mística
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Una leyenda milenaria se abrirá ante nuestro guerreros de la esperanza. Tienen que buscar los cinco fragmentos de una gran puerta mística, que fue creada mas de docientos años; Dioses y Semidioses se atreverán levantar sus puños contra Athena, haciendo que las cortinas de la paz que reina se rompan ¿Pondrán salvar a la tierra? - No se olviden de comentar.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

><p><strong>LA PUERTA MÍSTICA<strong>

_**Prólogo**_

¡Vamos chicos, debemos huir de este bosque! – Gritaba en medio de la huida el santo de Octante.

¡No doy más Paolo! – Decía una amazona que estaba en la parte trasera del grupo.

¡Corre más rápido Apus, ya falta poco para que salgamos de estos bosques! – Le decía el santo, quien apoyaba a su amiga en la huida – _**"No pueden tener la armadura mística de Niké**_" – Se decía mentalmente, ya ser que escucho un estruendo.

¡AH! – Gritaron los adolescentes, ya ser que fueron atacados por diferentes ángulos por soldados de Ares y de Némesis.

Vaya, si las ratas cayeron en la trampa – Dijo una voz ronca en dirección de las sombras.

Cierra la boca fantoche… - Decía el caballero de octante, quien intentaba ponerse en pie - ¡Nunca nos daremos provenidos, porque somos santos de Athena! – Decía quien se posicionaba para el ataque - ¡LANZA DE VOLTAJE!

¡DEJA DE PONER RESISTENCIA MOCOSO! – Le contestaba el quien ataco a estos santos.

¡¿A quién le dices mocoso cobarde?! – Le contesto con furia acumulada – Chicos huyan de este bosque, después los alcanzo – Les dijo a sus amigos, quienes se miraron uno con el otro.

Pero Paolo, yo no… - Dijo la amazona de Apus, quien lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito pero fue interrumpida por esté.

Deja que pelee con Joel de Tauro negro y tu huye a los bosques de Alemania con la caja – Le dijo quien corrió en dirección donde se encontraba el mencionado - ¡Yo seré tu oponente Joel!

Muy bien, vamos ataca insecto insignificante – A pareció el enemigo, media dos metros de alto, piel morena y ojos negros, que sentías el miedo al tenerlo enfrente - ¡GOLPE TITANICO!

Lento – Paolo esquivo el ataque y salió por detrás de sus amigos. – _**"Es mi única oportunidad de usar mi técnica secreta"**_ – se aposición en las copas de los árboles del bosque y comenzó a correr en dirección del toro negro, cuando lo vio paro en seco y ataco directo – Oye bastardo estoy aquí arriba ¡EXPLOSIÓN VOLCANICA DEL MONTE OCTANTE!

Los que huía a toda velocidad, pudieron sentir el cosmo de su amigo a punto de extinguirse, eran siete jóvenes y con el ocho, uno menos significaba una perdida grande para la orden de Athena.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No te olvidaremos amigo"<strong>_ – Dijo el caballero de Lira Rafael.

"_**Ve y conviértete en un astro, guíanos en todo momento"**_ – Siguió la amazona de la Cruz del Sur Yika.

"_**No me esperaba esto Paolo, eras mi amigo, mi hermano. Fuiste un idiota de largarte a una fosa sin salida, seré yo quien se encargue del grupo"**_ – Dijo la amazona de Apus Bella - ¡Continuemos!

¡Sí! – Contestaron los demás, apresuraron el paso a toda velocidad y así salir en diferentes puntos del mundo.

* * *

><p>Durante el amanecer del Santuario de Athenas, nuestros héroes descansaban tranquilos después de un día a puro laburo.<p>

En dirección de las doce casas, sus guardianes dormían plácidamente, en Aries, Mu dormía boca abajo y arriba en su espalda Kiki, quien dormía desparramado, estaba tranquilo en este templo; en Tauro, Aldebaran roncaba, pero era normal sus ronquidos a excepción de los gemelos, Géminis era un lugar de peleas para nuestros guardianes, ya ser que descansaban en la sala, todo desordenado, botellas por un lado, ropa por el otro, pero ninguno peleaba a excepción de Kanon quien soñaba con matar a su hermano y Saga al contrario estaba en su sexto sueño. En cáncer nadie había, en Leo, Aioria descansaba en su cama, ya ser que estaba en una posición rara, la cabeza en el suelo y la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama, pero todo cubierto por las frazadas con dibujitos de leones. En virgo, Shaka estaba en meditación y durmiendo a la vez, este no ronca pero medita en sus sueños; en Libra el maestro descansaba normal en su cama, con una excepción este llevaba descubierto el tórax y tenía calzoncillos, ya ser que sonó su despertador a las 05:00a.m, en Escorpio, nuestro Escorpion soñaba de un poco de todo, al salir sonámbulo con dirección a la sala patriarcal, con el dedo gordo de su mano derecha en la boca, con su almohada en brazos y cobijas arrastrándose por el suelo, en Sagitario, nuestro arquero tenía una pesadilla horrenda…

**- Pesadilla de Aioros -**

_¡Ayuda Aioros, Ayuda! – Gritaba una joven quien era raptada por unos espectros._

_¡No se la lleven! – Respondía sagitario quien corría hasta donde le daban sus piernas - ¡BELLA, BELLA! – Gritaba este hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda, por alguien que conocía a la perfección._

_Muere Sagitario, no eres digno de amarla – le decía una voz tenebrosa, que provocaba furia al santo de la Saggita._

_¡Déjala en paz TJ! – Le respondía el mencionado._

_¡Jamás… Muere! ¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA! – Ataco el santo negro._

**- Fin de la pesadilla -**

No, no ¡NOOO! – Grito último a los cuatro vientos, que resonó en todo el santuario; y así despertar a todos de golpe.

Bueno se cortó la numeración y adiós al país de los sueños, los santos de las casas de arriba se despertaron e igual los de abajo, pero Milo seguía subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al salón patriarcal y al llegar se durmió en el suelo.

Los demás corrieron hasta sagitario, quien Aioria con su pijamita iba a la punta de la subida, y los que estaban en las casas arribas bajaron al noveno templo.

¡¿Qué paso Aioros?! – Dijo Aioria con preocupación, ya ser que su hermano se tenía del espaldar quien sudaba frio y tenía la respiración muy acelerada.

Hermano, tuve… tuve… una fea pesadilla… - Decía esté con algo de nerviosismo.

¿Pesadillas? – Pregunto incrédulo Shura, quien se sentaba al lado del aludido sagitariano – Creo que deberías controlarte en eso, ¿Qué es esta vez?

Shura y Aioria no debieron venir con los demás hasta aquí. Yo estaré bien ¿Sí? – Aioros se juntó de valor y se encamino a la ducha, para bañarse bien y olvidar las preguntas de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué le paso ahora? – Pregunto el gemelo mayor, ya ser que todos los demás estaban con sus respectivos pijamas, pero menos Libra, Acuario y Piscis.<p>

Parece que tuvo otra vez, la misma pesadilla de los otros días – Le respondió Aldebaran a Saga con un susurro, ya ser que esté asentía con muchísima certeza

Bueno chicos, parece que tenemos un caso muy particular, Milo con sonambulismo y la pesadilla de Aioros… - Fue interrumpido por un Francés.

Perdóneme por la interrupción maestro, dijo que era una y no… - esta vez él fue interrumpido por Leo.

Y no dos. Maestro, creo que la cosa se está poniendo difícil en este año – Dijo Aioria, ya ser que sus compañeros le daban la razón, ya muchos acontecimientos se dieron.

El primero, en año nuevo Athena recibía muchísimas cartas parte de Hermes, segundo el patriarca en febrero se la pasaba muchísimo en Star Hill, y en marzo ocurre lo contrario, Milo era sometido a sonambulismo por el mes completo y Aioros con su pesadilla de tan solo tres semanas de progreso, la cosa era rarísima para los doraditos.

Todos los que estaban en pijamas bajaron rumbo a sus templos, dejando a Aioria y Shura en Sagitario; Camus con el maestro Dhoko y su compañero Afrodita, los tres rumbearon para el salón patriarcal para buscar a Milo sonámbulo, pero el santo de las rosas se atrevió protestar en el camino.

Bien, comienzo el día teniendo a máscara hechizado por una damisela de la ciudad de Athenas, después despertarme con el grito exasperante de Aioros y ahora despertar a un escorpión tranfuga con un caso severo de sonambulismo – Dijo con rabia y enojo, ya ser que el acostumbra despertarse bien con alegría, ganas de comenzar, pero no de la peor manera.

No es para tanto Dita, debes pensarlo de esta manera, piensa que Máscara se enamoró y no te está robando comida de tu templo, en el caso de Milo ya se te habrá hecho costumbre de despertarlo… - Le explicaba el maestro ya ser que intercambiaba mirada con Dita, y esté asentía – y pero en cambio de Aioros es preocupante, ya ser que no es normal de él soñar con una joven de piel morenita con algo de piel blanquisea, digamos que tiene una mezcla, el cabello violeta claro, ojos azules como los de Camus y los labios rosados…

Sí es cierto maestro, ya ser que está conversación me libero de tensiones y estrés – Le decía con una sonrisa Afrodita, quien miraba al frente con la cabeza en alto. – _**"Lo que me preocupa, ¿Quién será esa joven del sueño de Aioros?" **_– Se dijo es mismo con algo de curiosidad y preocupación.

Mientras en el noveno templo, Aioros estaba en la ducha pensativo, sobre los indicios de su sueño continuo, ya ser que la joven había visto antes, pero no se daba cuenta de quién era.

"_**¿Quién es la joven de mi sueño? Parece que la conozco de algún lado, pero no la puedo visualizar… Ya sé, le preguntare al patriarca para que me de unos indicios sobre este anagrama de imágenes"**_ – Dijo esto último con triunfo, ya ser que salió sin terminar su baño, con rumbo apresurado al salón del trono.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NA**: De aquí comienza la aventura de los caballeros de la esperanza, con nuevos enemigos, aliados nuevos quienes brindaran ayuda para vencer los temibles olímpicos corruptos **¿Podrá Aioros saber quién es la joven de sus sueños?** No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo de esté nuevo fic…

**Si se olvida de comentar ... XD**


	2. El comienzo de la rareza

_**Este capítulo de géneros tiene Humor y algo de Drama, ojala que lo disfruten… :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>: _"El comienzo de la rareza"_

Un nuevo día comenzó en el santuario de la diosa de la guerra justa y de la sabiduría. En el salón patriarcal sucedían cosas raras, un dorado dormido en el medio de la sala del trono, con la mitad de los soldados que lo observaban con curiosidad ¿Qué hacia el caballero dorado de escorpión dormido en el medio del salón?

¿Qué hacemos con él? – Pregunto uno de los soldados a su compañero de al lado.

Deberíamos informarle al patriarca – le respondió hasta que sintieron la voz del sumo pontífice.

¿Por qué tanto bullicio a estas horas de la mañana? – Pregunto muy nervioso el patriarca y los soldados se respingaron al sentirlo a sus espaldas.

Su… Su ilustrísima – respondió uno de ellos, ya ser que tapaban al santo dorado de escorpio quien dormía con el dedo gordo de su mano en la boca y muy plácidamente en el suelo.

¿? – Pregunto con la mirada de desconcierto ante el acto de sus soldados – A ver, salgan del medio… - Cuando Shion miro a Milo dormido nuevamente en el piso del gran salón, el lemuriano tomo aire y dijo con enojo - ¡MILO DE ESCORPIÓN SE PONE FIRME ANTE MI PRESENCIA, AHORA MISMO!

¡¿Qué?! – Se despertó Milo de golpe, quien miro a su alrededor y noto que volvió a despertar en el salón patriarcal, se levantó del suelo frío y observo que tenía su pijama favorito - ¡OTRA VEZ NO!… - Milo llamo a su armadura dorada y esta lo vistió – A sus órdenes su ilustrísima.

Ustedes vayan a sus guardias en la habitación de vuestra diosa… - Estos partieron rápido sin decir nada en absoluto – Ay, Milo… - Este se sacó la máscara y el casco, ya ser que se masajeaba la ciene y prosiguió – es la numero veinte que te despiertas aquí en la sala del trono… Decime vos ¿Tienes sonambulismo? O ¿Lo haces al propósito? - le pregunto este con la cara de fastidio.

Yo lo siento mucho su ilustrísima… es que no sabía que tenía sonambulismo – Le decía este con la cabeza gacha como niño regañado por su padre – _**"¡¿Por qué esto me debe estar pasando a mí?!"**_ – se regañaba a si mismo internamente.

A ver si recapitulamos, ayer despertaste sentado en el inodoro de mi baño, al día anterior en la cocina de la casa de Marin pero no en el piso sino dentro de la heladera, y ella decía que roncabas peor que Aioria – Milo estaba cada vez más sorprendido por sus acciones, y Shion continuo – el martes de esta semana en la casa de Misty con calzoncillos de él y los tuyo llenos de pasto y yogurt…

"_**Con razón que me apretaban tanto en la parte de la entre pierna"**_ – Milo reía para sí mismo, pero a la vez se sentía ofendido.

Después el Lunes te acóstate encima de Mu, llevaste a Kiki a la casa de mascara el domingo pasado, el sábado comenzaste a caminar y a saludar como loco a los guardias mientras usabas un vestido y tacos, pero además una sola vez te despertaste y dormiste en los jardines de Afrodita – Termino el patriarca, mientras que reía a sus interiores _**– "Ay, pequeño Milo, me haces acordar de Kardia de Escorpion, cuando se paro encima de Degel de acuario y cantaba una serenata"**_ – mientras sacudía la cabeza en desaprobación.

¿Cuál será mi castigo? – Le decía Milo con nostalgia y casi con la voz aguda.

Debemos dormir con el Aldebaran con Mascara ya sea tanto estruendosamente Roncan debe compartir la habitación con Saga y Kanon - Shion disfrutaba tanto castigar doraditos del SUS, que ya se envían cada travesura.

Milo miro con ojos grandes al patriarca quien estaba sentado en el trono, Milo prefería compartir cuarto con Aioria y no a las dos opciones del patriarca.

Bueno Milo ¿Cuál de las dos quieres? – Le decía con una sonrisa de malicia, el lemuriano adoraba verlos sufrir a los dorados.

* * *

><p>Justo llego Camus con Afrodita y el maestro Dhoko, quienes miraban a Milo con la armadura puesta, el acuariano suspiro con alivio al ver a su amigo despierto y no haciendo cosas raras, hasta que Dhoko se atrevió a cuestionar la petición de su amigo Shion.<p>

Su Ilustrísima, debe saber que Milo de escorpión estuvo muy alterado en estas últimas tres semanas de puro actos bochornosos por parte de él… - Dhoko trato de no reírse al recordar del vestido y tacos que usaba Milo.

"_**¿No puede disimular mejor la risita?"**_ – Le pregunto vía cosmo el acuariano quien estaba muy enfadado por dejar en ridículo a su mejor amigo.

"_**Lo siento Camus, no fue mi intención"**_ – Le respondió el maestro de los cinco picos – Como decía sumo pontífice, mi compañero Milo deberá tener un cita de rutina con una experta en sonambulismo…

Todos miraron sorprendidos al chino, ya ser que Shion nunca lo vio por ese lado, este se puso de pie hasta hacer una mueca de que lo siguieran a su despacho. Al volver a tomar asiento pero estabes en el sillón del escritorio del patriarca, el lemuriano saco una libreta que tenía nombres de santos con armaduras hasta que rompió el silencio que reinaba ahí dentro.

Veamos, Ave del paraíso, ave del paraíso… - Decía Shion mientras buscaba en su libretita a una amazona y la encontró – Aquí está, esta debe ser…

Su ilustrísima necesito hablar con usted en privado – Dijo Aioros con su armadura puesta quien salió como trueno de su templo, quien era perseguido por Leo y Capricornio – Uy, creo que interrumpí algo ¿Verdad?

Todos los presentes asentían con certeza ante la pregunta bastante obvia de Sagitario y Afrodita apresuro a decir.

Querido Aioros, deberas esperar afuera conmigo y Camus, así el patriarca le da el remedio a Milo con su sonambulismo – Le decía Afro con muchísima sutileza, mientras sacaba al arquero a rastras y consigo a acuario por la capa, esté arrastrado por el piso y de brazos cruzados.

Ya los tres solos en el escritorio del pontífice, Shion le extendió a Milo la libreta para que pudiera ver la foto de la amazona quien él tendrá el gusto de contar sus preocupaciones.

¡Si es hermosa! – y este silbo como si estuviera viendo una revista playboy con chicas desnudas. – Y se llama… ¡NO PUEDE SER! – grito este quien se escuchó el grito en todo el santuario.

Si Milo, ella fue enviada a la isla de Bahamas para ser entrenada y obtener la armadura… Parece que ella vendrá en pocos meses, ya ser que su rastro fue extinto en los bosques helados de Minnesota en los Estados Unidos en américa del norte – Dijo este cerrando los ojos, ya ser que la chica de los sueños de Aioros se estaba acercando muchísimo a ser real.

Bien Milo, deberas venir conmigo a Rozan que necesito de tu ayuda con algunas cositas – Dhoko saco al griego, quien estaba petrificado por la noticia.

¿Qué le ocurre? – Pregunto Afrodita, quien miraba sorprendido a Milo petrificado.

Se emocionó por ver a una amazona que se integrara pronto a la orden de Athena junto a siete jóvenes más – Contesto la pregunta el libriano, ya ser que los demás miraran al interior del despacho del patriarca – Pasa Aioros.

Este asintió y se adentró al estudio quien permaneció parado por tan solo tres minutos.

* * *

><p>Toma asiento Aioros – Le decía Shion con toda la calma posible, el castaño tomo asiento y poso su cabeza en el pupitre, y comenzó a rezongar como niño pequeño. - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Pregunto el patriarca con cara de pocos amigos.<p>

Sigo teniendo esa pesadilla patriarca… - Aioros apoyo el mentón en el escrito rio y siguió contando – Ahora parece que la joven de mi sueños quiere comunicarse conmigo, al ser que se su nombre pero también la conozco. Lo que soñé anoche era como si fuéramos novios, y alguien me la arrebataba de mis brazos, era un caballero de oro pero no de ese color sino que era uno renegado y me amenazo de matarme, me atacó con la ejecución de aurora de Camus y su nombre de este supuesto asesino era TJ. – Decía el castaño con cara de miedo, ya ser que era la primera vez que se lo confesaba al sumo sacerdote.

Aioros, debo decirte que eso puede ser posible, ya ser que recibí reportes de hace cuatro días sobre, un enfrentamiento con un santo renegado pero de un rango superior… - Le comento Shion sabio, ya ser que lo que contaba era cierto y continuo pero con más seriedad – Ahora tu deberas tomarte tres meses o más en buscar a esa joven que se llama Bella y a sabiendas que es una amazonas la conozcas muy bien, y me la traes sanita y salva ante mi presencia e de nuestra diosa.

Quiere decir, que me encomienda esta misión para mí solo, en buscar a una tonta amazonas… ¡Usted está loco! – Se levantó y pego con todo las manos provocando que el escritorio saltara - No iré soló, aunque me de las coordenadas de esta joven y la iré a buscarla.

Muy bien Aioros, libera esa tención… Ten es un mapa de los bosques de bávaro en Alemania… Suerte – Shion desapareció ante la mirada de Aioros, ya ser que este salió de la oficina echando fuego por donde busques.

¿Ahora qué te paso? – Pregunto ya un exhausto León.

¡No preguntes Aioria y menos ustedes tres! – Grito Aioros quien salió a tomar aire fresco a los jardines del templo principal.

Aioria se alejó de su hermano, y tomo rumbo a Libra. En cambio Shura, Afrodita y Camus miraban sorprendidos a Athena, quien reía detrás de las cortinas.

"_**Ay, Saori"**_ – Dijeron los tres por vía cosmos al unísono, mientras desaprobaban con sus cabezas.

¿Qué ocurrió santos? – Pregunto la pelilila a los caballeros quienes tomaron aires y dijeron.

Milo y Aioros… - Dijeron los tres santos dorados.

¿? – Se preguntó esta ya ser que retorcía la cabeza como gatito desentendido.

Es un caso perdido Athena, ya sabiendo que el santuario comenzó a tener problemas graves… - comento el capricorniano, pero su compañero de orden le siguió la corriente.

Princesa, usted debe comprendernos a nosotros sus leales santos dorados en todo, ya ser que no siempre estamos disponibles… - Se apresuró a decir el santo de las rosas, quienes los otros dos lo miraban con mala cara.

"_**Cómo lo arruinas Dita"**_ – se dijo a sí mismo el acuariano y le cambio la trayectoria de la conversación no tan trivial, sino confusa. – Saori usted deberá ir a su habitación para terminar con los mensajes que le son enviados del olimpo, y nosotros nos encargaremos de los problemas – dijo el santo de acuario quien cargo a la Diosa en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

"_**No comprendo, ya es la numero 15 que me cargan para no intervenir en sus asuntos ¿Qué tramaran mis caballeros?"**_ – Saori estaba muy molesta internamente, pero en parte Camus tenía razón, debía continuar con esas cartas por parte de Zeus.

* * *

><p>En algún lado de los bosques de Alemania, la amazona de Apus, era una jovencita dulce y tierna, con facciones cariñosas; Aioros se volvió a dormir en su sillón de su templo, soñaba con ella a toda costa, deseaba conocerla, saciar su amor a distancia.<p>

"_**Como deseo conocerte, eres linda en verdad; tienes un cabello morado como las violetas, tu piel delicada como la tierra, tus ojos es como ver el cosmos a toda hora; deseo tenerte conmigo y no…"**_ – Aioros soñaba en voz alta, ya ser que los gemelos estaban escuchando todo lo que decía el arquero.

"_**Hermano ve a la cocina y busca una cacerola, y buscare un cuchara de madera"**_ – Le decía el gemelo menor a su igual, quien este intercambio una mirada cómplice.

"_**Dame la cuchara y tu colócale la cacerola en la cabeza"**_ – le indico su doble.

¡Ahora! – Dijeron los dos a la vez, saga golpeaba con fuerza la cacerola y ya ser que Aioros se despertó por el ruido, y comenzó a tomarse la cabeza, por escuchar tremendo sonido – Jajajajaja. – Reían los gemelos a hasta más no poder.

Ay qué me duelen los oídos… - Decía el castaño, ya ser que se tapaba los ojos y se pasaba la mano en la cara - ¿De qué es tan gracioso? Para mí no fue gracioso ¡al contrario los matare a los dos!

Aioros salió a correr a los gemelos quienes picaron de una, los tres corrían por todo el templo, hasta que Shaka llego con máscara y Mu, los tres miraban como los gemelos eran perseguidos por Aioros.

Que divertido es verlos pelear, a los tres – decía Cáncer con la cara de enamorado.

Para mí no lo es, además lo que es gracioso que Saga se cansa tanto de correr en círculos pero en cambio de Kanon no – Explicaba el lemuriano, ya ser que Shaka suspiraba con rendición hasta que junto valor y grito.

¡BASTA YA! – el grito inesperado fue parte del rubio, todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa.

"_**Vaya Buda"**_ – dijeron los presentes a la vez por vía cosmos al unísono.

Pasaron un rato corto por el acto de niños pequeños, sabiendo que la cosa se tornó tensa, cuando Aioros tomo sus cosas de viaje y les explico a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Amigos, les debo de comunicar, que me iré de misión por tres meses… No tendré tiempo de venir para los cumpleaños de algunos pero les enviare obsequios y un mensaje, por si acaso – Le decía el castaño a sus compañeros de orden, ya ser que el león no estaba contento por la noticia.<p>

¿Tiene qué ver con tu maldita pesadilla? Si claro… - Aioria se fue del templo de Mu rezongando como niño pequeño, pero Aioros lo siguió.

Aioria ¿por qué te enfadas como si nada? – le pregunto su hermano mayor.

Y ahora que… No sabes que, déjame en paz – le decía su hermanito, ya ser que en el fondo lo iba a extrañar.

… - Aioros sonrió, sabia como iba a reaccionar Aioria, se acercó y le dijo. – Hermano, compréndelo… Debo encontrar a la joven de mis sueño, a sabiendas que ella debe de curar el sonambulismo de Milo o sino se matara y no quedaremos sin un Milo en esta orden – Le explicaba como si fuera chiquito.

Sabes no estás en lo cierto, pero cuídate ¿Sí? – Le decía su hermano quien le abrazo como si fuera la primera vez.

Lo haré Aioria, y cuídate tú y has las paces con Marin, y le dices la verdad que la amas – Le decía este para ponerlo rojo y lo logro – A otra cosa deja de ponerte como tomate y se más hombre.

Si como no hermano – Aioria sacudía el brazo de despedida, ya ser que sagitario se puso su armadura y hecho vuelo por los aires tomando dirección a los bosques de Alemania. – _**"Ojala que la encuentres hermano"**_

Durante el vuelo con destino a bávaro, Aioros observaba como se sentía volar por los aires, jamás voló de esa forma, disfrutaba sentir el aire en su cara.

Ya extrañaba de usar esta armadura, pero no será la primera ni la última vez… _**"Ya te encontrare mi princesa de mis sueños"**_ – Aioros sonreía y de un solo aleteo voló a máxima velocidad y de un parpadeo de ojos llego al punto de la nueva aventura – Este debe ser el bosque bávaro… Bien, aquí voy.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: bien aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, sé que empezó bien, ahora se viene lo complicado _**¿Aioros podrá encontrar a su princesa de los sueños? ¿Milo se curara solo de su sonambulismo?**_ Todo y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de este fantástico fic…

Gracias por los comentarios, y espero muchísimos más…


	3. El amor traiciona y la amistad continua

_Los géneros literario de este fic que utilice son Hurt/Comfort, Tragedia, Drama y al final algo de Humor. Disfrútenlo… =D_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: <em>"El Amor traiciona y la amistad continua"<em>

Aioros se encontraba caminando en los senderos que indicaba la ubicación de la amazona de Apus. En algún lugar del bosque bávaro, Bella corría a toda velocidad, después de su entrenamiento en esos bosques, fue rastreada por los secuaces de las sombras, eran cuatro de sus a cosantes, TJ de Acuario negro, Lionel de Leo negro, Minsy de Virgo negro y Naissare de Libra negro.

Corre pajarita que pronto volaras – Le decía con sarcasmo la amazona de libra negro.

"_**¿Qué es este cosmos?"**_ – Se preguntaba TJ, ya ser que tiene la capacidad de leer los cosmos de sus enemigos – Naissare me desviare, porque presiento un cosmos de un caballero dorado en este mismo sendero.

Bien, debe ser un buen indició, ve TJ y ten cuidado – Le dijo Naissare quien dirigió una mirada con Minsy – Segilo por si acaso cambia de idea.

Si señora, cuente conmigo – Le decía la amazona de la virgen negra.

"_**Ya me cansaron"**_ ¡RAFAGA DE VOLTAJE! – Le lanzó un ataque de verano, la amazona de Apus tenía la habilidad de cambiar su armadura acorde a las estaciones del año, esta vez su armadura era de color dorado con naranja y detalles negros que implicaba otoño.

¡SALTO! - Indico Naissare - ¡Ahora DANZA DEL TIGRE NEGRO!

¡¿QUÉ?! – Bella abrió bien grandes sus ojos, ya ser que recibió el ataque por la espalda y se estrelló contra una roca grande y la partió en dos. _**– "Que poder, jamás pensé que esta bruja tenía la misma fuerza que el patriarca"**_ – Se decía para ella misma, al sentir esa seguridad fluir por sus venas – _**"¿De quién este cosmo pacífico y seguro?"**_ – Le joven se dirigió a donde se encontraba aquella persona.

Mientras tanto a unos doscientos kilómetros del combate, Aioros miraba cada árbol que pasaba, y se dio cuenta que estaba caminando en círculos, el castaño se incendió de la furia y pego un grito de aquellos.

¡AAAAAAAh! ¡Ya me tiene podrido este mapa, estoy caminando en círculos! – Aioros tiro el mapa al otro lado del bosque, estaba muy enojado, ya ser que no encontraba a la joven. – Lo que me faltaba, deberé ir por mi cuenta a donde me plazca…

Además Aioros no era el único en ese camino, ya ser que lo observaban de cerca, los que lo observaban eran dos caballeros renegados.

Es ridículo ese caballero ¿Qué crees TJ? – le decía una voz dulce como la brisa de invierno.

No tenías que perseguirme Minsy, yo soy todo fiel a nuestro Dios Ares, al saber que tu estas muy conectada con ese santurrón de Shaka de Virgo… Ah, ah – Le interrumpía este, quien se acercaba con sutileza a la amazona virgo negro – Si Naissare te dijo que me vigilaras, deberías cuidarte de quien soy en verdad… A otra cosita más, ese caballero es de Sagitario, parece que lo usaremos de carnada, para atrapar a Paraíso.

No quisieras decir tu ex novia, al ser que Paolo le lleno la cabeza para pasarse al mando de Athena – Le decía con puntualidad, esté se quedó atónito al recordar esa tarde de primavera.

**- Recuerdo -**

_Bella, amor – Le decía TJ, quien salía de la mansión de su familia, para estar con su amada Bella en la fiesta de baile._

_¿Sí? – Le decía está, quien le sonreía alegremente._

_Te tengo un obsequio por nuestro aniversario de noviazgo y quiero decirte que… - El joven de cabellos azulados como la obscuridad se arrodillo, y de su chaqueta negra saco una cajita con algo ahí dentro – Ya hace como cinco años estamos juntos, dos años como novios y tres como mejores amigos, Isabela Fraude ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – este último abrió la cajita blanca que allí había un anillo con un diamante pequeño que brillaba con todo su esplendor._

_¡Sí, Sí acepto! – está se puso contenta y salto de alegría, su amado le coloco el anillo en el dedo índice de está, ya ser que Bella adoraba las sorpresas, y ambos se dieron un beso muy romántico._

_Ambos se adentraron felices, cuando se toparon con todos en la fiesta dieron a conocer su compromiso, y jamás creerían que eso no iba a durar toda la vida._

_Amor iré avisarles a mis padres de nuestro compromiso – Le decía el joven a la chica de pelos violetas._

_Sí ve con tus padres que yo estaré admirando las estrellas – La joven salió afuera para mirar la noche en la hermosa Galilea, hasta que sintió un aire conocido._

_¿Tú debes ser hermana del caballero de Acuario? – Le decía un joven de facciones inevitables para las mujeres._

_Si lo soy ¿Y usted quién es? – le pregunto la joven quien escondía el anillo de compromiso, que salía una fortuna._

_Yo soy el caballero de Octante Paolo, santo de Athena… - decía este ya ser que bajaba de un pilar de unos ocho metros de altura – Viene avisarle que su armadura está disponible, para proteger a vuestra Diosa que ya descendió a nuestro mundo._

"_**Tan pronto Athena descendió a nuestra tierra; Debo darme prisa y dejar a TJ, por su bienestar**__" – Se dijo ella misma, ya ser que miraba a su amado hablar con sus padres y de nuevo miro al supuesto mensajero – Santo deme unos minutos que iré a buscar mis cosas para partir rápido a las islas de Filipinas – Esta entro apresurada, ya ser que subía los escalones rápido, llego al cuarto que compartía con TJ para empacar todo y viajar al continente asiático. – __**"Lo siento amor debo volver a Francia parece que mi hermano calló enfermo, besos Isabela Emma Fraude." **__– La chica escribió rápido el mensaje con lápiz labial, se cambió de ropa y se fue donde el mensajero la esperaba con otros más._

_Él muchacho subió al cuarto, donde debía encontrar a su prometida, ya ser que encontró el mensaje y lo leyó. Corrió al balcón donde vio a su amada Isabela irse a los lejos._

**- Fin del recuerdo -**

Después de ese momento nunca la volví a ver – Le contaba TJ a su compañera, quien lloraba con toda gana.

* * *

><p>Entonces fue así que conociste a Naissare y te pasaste a vuestro lado, para vengarte de Isabela y de Paolo ¿Verdad? – Le preguntaba otra de sus compañeras.<p>

¡¿Qué haces aquí Juliana?! – Le pregunto TJ enfadado al ver a Juliana de escorpión negro sentada en una rama de pino.

Sentí tu cosmo alterado, al saber que recordaste nuevamente a tu ex novia o quise decir tu prometida… Jajaja – Río malévolamente, a ella le encantaba ver a TJ enojado por su pasado con Apus.

¡Cierra la boca o si no te mato a golpes! – Le gritaba TJ a punto de explotar su cosmos impuro de la irá acumulada desde ese día.

¡Se calman o yo los obligare a calmarse! Mejor así – Decía el caballero negro de Piscis.

Bienvenido Dante de Piscis negro – le daba la bienvenida Naissare, quien traía a la amazona tomada por el cuello quien jadeaba hasta más no poder, para escapar del agarre fuerte de Leo negro – Bien estamos todos los trece santos de elite renegada, ya ser que esta guerra falta poco para comenzar, tan solo debemos reunir todas las piezas restantes de la armadura de Niké.

_**"¡JAMÁS LA TENDRAS NAISSARE!"** _– Le gritaba Bella por su cosmos a Naissare quien está la tiro lejos del lugar.

¡Vete al infierno niña tonta! – Gritaba la ex esposa de Shion.

Jajaja – Rieron todos al ver la amazona herida por la paliza que le dieron, ella se estrelló contra un pino grueso quien calló inconsciente al suelo.

Aioros sintió un cosmo perturbado que se hacía indistinguible, apresuro el paso, hasta que encontró a una joven de unos diecisiete años de edad. – Pobrecita… Por Athena estás mal herida por todas partes ¿Quién te habrá hecho esto?

Debo decir, que me persiguen por esto… - Le joven abrió los ojos dejando ver unos zafiros puros, ya ser que le extendía una estatuilla que tenía la pose de Niké con una corona de Laurel en las manos.

Déjame que levante la tienda de campamento así te curo, porque así no te quedaras – Le decía Aioros quien la dejo sentada contra un sauce. Este comenzó a hacer el campamento lo más rápido que pudo, pero término en menos de unos cinco minutos (_**N/A:**__ tipo anime)_, Aioros alzo a la joven con cuidado para acostarla en el piso para atenderla.

Ten cuidadooo… - La chica grito de dolor cuando este le sacaba la armadura, quien se le rompió la mitad del pecho - ¡Ay! ¡Me duele el brazo! – Gritaba la chica cuando Aioros la reviso.

Sos quejona ¿Eh? – Le decía con fastidio, no era la primera vez que socorría a una amazonas - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto esté ya ser que le limpiaba la herida.

Mi nombre es Isabela, pero me puedes decir Bella – Le dijo la chica, quien con la otra mano saco el pedazo de metal roto, para tirarlo y así dejar al descubierto su rostro.

Aioros al escuchar el nombre Bella, sonrió de lado al saber que encontró lo que buscaba, siguieron así en silencio hasta que este le paso su cosmos de curación para curar los huesos roto de la chica.

Sabes tienes un bello nombre, al ser que usted es muy afortunada de tener una… - Este fue interrumpido por el tarareo de la joven.

Ah… Lo siento, es que tengo la mitad de mi cuerpo destrozado, al saber que tú eres un santo. Espera un momento ¿Tu quien miserable eres? – Se respingo la joven, quien miraba al Sagitario de mala gana.

Yo, Jajaja… Sabes yo soy el santo dorado de Sagitario ¿Y Tu quien mierda sos? – Le devolvió la mirada pero con algo de picardía.

Parece que ya me siento bien dorado de mierda… - esta se levando rápido, ya ser que el castaño la dejo ir hasta que la miro con cara de pocos amigos. – Ay – se calló de rodillas al suelo, mientras se agarraba de la tela de la carpa.

* * *

><p>… - Aioros desaprobaba la acción terca de la joven y este la volvió a alzar para ponerla nuevamente en la bolsa de dormir – Yo si fuera tú, dejaría de ser testaruda, y descansaría. Después te llevó al santuario señorita quejicas, en el nombre de Athena.<p>

Parece que tú eres un buen santo de oro y yo tan solo una simple reserva a santo de plata – Le decía la peli violeta, ya ser que se recogía el pelo con el brazo libre.

¿A qué te refieres con una simple reserva? – Le pregunto confundido Aioros a Bella, quien lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Me refiero que quiero tener el puesto de santo de plata _**"Para honrar a mi hermano Camus"**_ – Se decía esto último para sí misma, mientras cerraba sus ojos con lastima en recordar a su hermano.

Ah con eso te refieres… Jaja, te aconsejo si vas al santuario tendrás el puesto, porque Athena es buena y sociable con todos en el santuario – Le decía como era Athena, ya ser que la muchacha nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla personalmente.

¿Cómo es Athena? Es que nunca la conocí – le decía la chica quien le hacía un lugar a su lado al santo de sagitario.

Es una joven de trece años, piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda y cabello lila. Ya ser que lleva el apellido de una familia muy reconocida en Tokio Japón, es la heredera de los Kido, es la cabeza de la fundación Graude – Le contaba Aioros, él se ponía contento cuando hablaba de Athena.

Me gustaría algún día conocer a vuestra diosa, ya ser que debe ser muy bella en persona – Le seguía Bella, ya ser que se imaginaba con esas características a Athena – Perdóname mi cortesía, yo soy Isabela de Ave del Paraíso, amazona de rango indefinido.

Pero si tú eres… - Aioros la vio fijamente mientras que él habiente donde estaban se tornó raro y sofocante.

¿Yo soy qué? Vaya, al ver si que tú tienes ojos lindos, a comparación de tantos que tuve – Le decía Bella tratando de sacar a Aioros de su parálisis temporal.

Oye, no me desvíes la conversación niñita… Haber juguemos a un juego – Le decía divertido Aioros ya ser que le daba algo de comida a su nueva compañera de orden.

Okey, juguemos a preguntas y respuestas – Le decía la joven desafiante, ya ser que Aioros la miró fijamente e imitando también la mirada retadora - ¿Comienzo yo o comienzas tú? – Le pregunto la joven de cabellos violetas.

* * *

><p>Okey haber dime, ¿Qué edad tienes? – Le pregunto el santo de la saggita.<p>

Diecisiete años ¿y tú? – Le devolvió la pregunta.

Veintisiete años, y dime ¿Cuándo cumples los años? Y ¿Qué signo eres? – Le doblo la pregunta, la joven lo miro con una cara de sorpresa pero era de esperarse que era sarcástica la muchacha.

Bien pero la tuya será triple. Los cumplo el catorce de noviembre y soy escorpiana – Le respondió y así provocar que Aioros riera - ¿Qué te provoca mucha gracia? Caradura, eso eres ¿Y tú cuando es tu cumpleaños? Ah otra cosa justifica tu chiste – le decía enojada y algo ofendida.

Bueno no te ofendas muñeca, es que me haces acordar de mi amigo Milo, eso es todo. Y yo los cumplo el treinta de noviembre y como lo ves soy sagitariano – Le decía Aioros con una sonrisa que para la muchacha es ver a alguien inalcanzable.

Para ser verdad, sí que eres gracioso y diplomático… Qué más da, total la noche es joven y nosotros perdimos muchísimo de nuestra vida en la época donde la cosa en el santuario y en el mundo era una pesadilla interminable, pero todo cambio porque nosotros los humanos decidimos dar un stop a la situación… - Decía la joven muy filosófica, ya ser que Aioros la comenzó admirar y sentir cosas que jamás experimento con una muchacha que le dobla la edad.

"_**Creo que el patriarca le acertó, esta mujer sí que sabe de la vida"**_ – Se dijo Aioros, ya ser que se acercó a la joven y le poso su mano en el hombro de está - ¿Qué habías hecho en tu reencarnación anterior? – le pregunto provocando que la joven lo mirara a los ojos.

Esa pregunta no te la puedo contestar porque no lo sé con certeza… - Bella tomo la mano de Aioros y se la coloco en el pecho – _**"¿Dónde te habías metido Aioros?"**_ – le preguntaba la chica vía cosmos.

"_**Yo, yo; lo siento mucho mi amor; tuve que dejarte hace muchísimo, pasaron trece años desde el último encuentro que tuvimos"**_ – Le decía este, ya ser que ambos cosmos estaban unidos en uno solo.

Te eche de menos Aioros… - Le decía Bella con los ojos acuoso – yo te admire cuando me dijeron que volviste a la vida para sacrificarte en el muro de los lamentos… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si ayudaba a los de bronce en el infierno? No podía porque estaba amarrada a… - Bella se desmayó, ya ser que estaba agotada por la pelea que había sostenido anteriormente.

Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, ahora descansa amor mío – Aioros la acostó en la bolsa de dormir de ella y él se durmió al lado de la joven que estaba desmayada.

* * *

><p>Ahora nos situaremos en el santuario, ya ser que nuestros dorados están sufriendo muchísimo con el caso de sonambulismo de Milo, este se había encerrado en el baño del templo de Afrodita, ya ser que se mandó una broma pesada con Saga.<p>

¡MILO, SAL YA DE ESE BAÑO O SINO IRE YO PERSONALMENTE A DESPELLEGARTE COMPLETO! – Decía enfadado Saga, ya ser que era sostenido por su gemelo y Cáncer, además Saga escupía fuego por donde busques.

¡NO PIENSO SALIR, SI ENTRAS SENTIRAS NAUSEAS PORQUE ESTOY DESAGOTANDO EL TANQUE! – Decía entre gritos y calma Milo, ya ser que de estar corriendo y escapando de Saga, le provoco mala digestión para su estómago.

"_**Pero si serás idiota"**_ – Se decía Saga, al saber que no tenía alternativa que darle tregua al escorpioncito, cosa que su cabello tenía un mechón corto de pelo azul y otro con tinte para ello de color celeste.

Al parecer hermano, que el color te resalta, y además deja a Milo en paz, que debemos reunirnos con los demás para determinar la situación con ese montón de estiércol – Decía su gemelo, ya ser que los otros le siguieron la conversación, estos tres se encaminaron a la habitación de Dita quien puso algunos colchones y preparo la habitación de invitados que daba al frente de la suya.

Bien compañeros, ambos cuartos están listos, yo dormiré en el mío y los demás se divídanse en grupos de seis – Dijo el peli celeste, a quien recibía mala cara de parte de unos pocos.

Bien, los que cuidaran que Milo este atado a su cama, son Camus, Aioria, Shaka, Kanon, Mu y Yo – decía el maestro, ya ser que Leo llego tarde para la división de compañeros de cuarto para la supuesta "pijamada" para Milo. Los que fueron nombrados se acomodaron para atar a Milo a su cama con las cadenas de Andromeda.

Justo el mencionado salió del baño y se acercó a Dita y le susurró algo, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y picara a su baño para vomitar.

¿Qué le dijiste bicho? – Le pregunto enfadado máscara a Milo.

Bueno, primero le tape el inodoro, segundo se quedó sin papel higiénico, porque se me mojo todo y tercero se me escapo la mano y tire el desodorante para el habiente por la ventana haciendo que está reventara por el impacto – Le explicaba Milo a su compañero quien lo llevó a tirones a su cama y le indico a Aioria para que lo atara en ella - ¿Qué me hacen? – Preguntaba el griego, quien no sentía su cuerpo.

Mejor cierra la bocota, si no la cierras te la cierro yo, segundo ¡Te duermes! Y tercero ¡DEJA DE SER INRITANTE! – Le gritaba el canceriano ya ser que fue a ver que su mejor amigo se sentía bien.

Bueno Milo, que descanses bien y buenas noches – Le decía Camus quien se durmió en el colchón que estaba al lado izquierdo de Milo.

Muy bien lo que me faltaba, dormir atado con cadenas que son indestructibles…- decía el escorpiano y este cerro los ojos, y durmió de un toque – Buenas noches amigos.

_Una hora después…_

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación donde dormía la mitad de los dorados que estaban de guardia por si Milo sonámbulo despertaba para hacer de las suyas, esté rompió la cama donde yacía haciendo que en un respingo saliera con colchón y todo de la habitación, ya ser que el marco de la puerta era enorme, el colchón paso sin problema haciendo que este tomara rumbo para la salida del templo de piscis y caer al vacío del acantilado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de _**La puerta mística**_, ya ser que la situación se desenlazo bien; Aioros ya había encontrado con éxito a la amazonas de Apus, **¿Qué pasara con ellos dos? ¿Qué tendrá qué ver el pasado de TJ y Bella? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Milo? ¿Caerá al vacío de la montaña zodiacal?** Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo…

_No se olviden de comentar si desean saber más de esta historia, o si quieren aportar algo para esta historia sus opiniones son muy bienvenidas… Gracias._


	4. Base de Mentiras

_Este capitulo tiene Humor al comienzo, algo de Drama y acción. Disfrútenlo :D_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: "Base de las Mentiras"<p>

Durante ese silencio que reinaba en la casa de Piscis, Milo iba dormido con el colchón a cuestas, haciendo que se chocara con lo primero que se cruzaba, primero fue a la cocina cosa que tenía algo de hambre, después se encamino a los dormitorios pero donde yacían dormidos la otra parte de los dorados, haciendo que levantara de la fuerza a Dita y le dijo algo a oído.

Tengo hambre Afro… y quiero un poco de leche en mis pantalones – Le dijo esté, haciendo que el doceavo guardián abriera los ojos más grandes de lo normal, ya ser que el escorpión dorado tomo rumbo nuevamente para el patio.

¡Milo sonámbulo se despertó! – Pego un grito el guardián de Piscis, ya ser que los demás se despertaron de una.

¡¿Dónde se fue el bicho?! – Ese grito era del francés, ya ser que se despertó antes que los demás, salió del cuarto y se encontró a su amigo acercándose al acantilado. - ¡NO MILO! – Camus salió corriendo en pijama ya ser que tuvo que ponerse su armadura para salvar a su amigo.

Quiero leche en mis pantalones – Dijo de nuevo el griego, ya ser que Camus estaba desaprobando la tontería de su amigo.

Después tendrás tu leche en tus pantalones, tan solo da media vuelta y ven a dormir… - Camus no lo obtuvo Milo seguía sonámbulo, y así llegaron los demás tarde como siempre.

¡Debemos detenerlo! – Grito el chino, todos salieron para el rescate.

Cuando faltaba tan solo diez pasos para que se caiga, los demás lo sostenían de atrás pero como Milo tenía la fuerza de su cosmos al máximo realizo un ataque encontrar de sus amigos.

¡MILO NO! – Gritaron Aioria y Camus al unísono los demás retrocedieron.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Afrodita, ya ser que no podía creer la nueva locura de Milo, que era tirarse al vacío.

Ya sé, dejemos que se caiga pero después lo rescatamos usando un método – Dijo el de cáncer ya ser que todos aceptaron ese método…

Un ratito después…

Yo no quería estar colgando… ¡QUIERO ESTAR EN MI TEMPLOOO! – Grito el italiano en el medio de los esfuerzos de sus compañeros para sostenerlo.

¡Deja de quejarte y estirarte para atrapar al bicho! – Le regaño el León – _**"Porque te fuiste hermano, si estabas nos sacabas un peso menos de hacer una locura"**_ – el castaño se quejaba en su mente.

Como quieras gato… _**"A ver, déjate agarrar Milo"**_ – Se decía este mentalmente - ¡Lo tengo! – Gritaba y los demás trataron de tirarlo para que Milo este en tierra firme.

¡TIRA CON TODO ALDEBARAN! – El que dio la orden fue el chino.

Comprendido… - Aldebaran tiro con todo y sus compañeros volaron menos Afrodita y Mu.

¡Ah! – Gritaron los que estaban por los aires.

¿Son tontos los dorados o se hacen? – pregunto un peli verde a un francés rubio.

Parece que si Argol, ya ser que Milo tiene sonambulismo por una sola razón, esta era la última vez que hace el ridículo – Decía el caballero de Lacerta al de Perseo, los que escuchaban eso eran los cinco de bronce.

"_**Pobre Milo ¿qué hubiera sido si se moría por sonambulismo? No lo quiero ni imaginar"**_ – Se preguntó el santo de bronce de Andromeda, ya ser que los dorados se estaban sacudiendo el polvo de sus armaduras.

Mientras donde estaban los dorados para despertar a Milo sonámbulo, Afrodita fue a su templo en busca de leche para Milo.

¿Por qué quiere esa leche en sus pantalones? – Pregunto Kanon ya ser que estaba esperando el resultado de tan ridícula locura de Milo, pero para algunos era divertido.

Probemos… - Dijo el santo de Acuario quien saco a su amigo de la atadura y le coloco la leche en sus pantalones.

Quiero un pico de leche – Decía nuevamente el caballero de escorpión, ya ser que nadie se atrevió a besarlo.

Te despertare con un puñetazo… - Dijo Mascara quien se arremango la playera y le pego en el ojo de Milo.

¡Pero! ¡Auch! Eso dolió y muchísimo – Se despertó el peli azul menor, ya ser que con una mano se tapaba el ojo morado - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ahora sí que las chicas no me miraran, porque soy feo además de que soy lindo.

Bueno Milo, deja de hacer espamentos y mírate abajo… - Le decía Aioria entre medio de la risa de todos – Soy yo o te sigues mojando los pantalones.

¡¿Pero qué?! – Se dijo Milo ya ser que se miró su pijama de escorpiones mojados con sudor y los pantalones tenía una gran mancha en la parte de la entre pierna - ¡POR QUE A MÍ! – Grito Milo a los cuatro vientos – Era el único pijama que tengo, y es mi favorito… Ya déjense de reír que no es gracioso.

Todos se reían del bicho, ya ser que este se puso como tomate por la última locura que hizo.

Les prometo que esto no quedara así, y prometo que jamás tendré sonambulismo palabra de caballero y lo juro ante nuestra diosa – Dijo Milo quien iba a dormirse nuevamente, pero esta vez no en piscis sino a su templo.

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de Alemania, Aioros con Bella pasaron una noche increíble, se conocieron como amigos hasta ahora; La joven se recuperó de sus heridas, ya ser que le pidió un favor a su nuevo compañero de orden y de aventura.<p>

Aioros ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Le pregunto la joven al castaño.

Sí por supuesto Bella – Le contesto el griego con una sonrisa.

Mi armadura está rota, ya ser que se puso de un color raro, y necesito que me acompañes a una cabañita que está cerca de aquí ¿Me acompañas? – Le pregunto la francesa, ya ser que el griego le asentía – Muy bien andando.

Así tomaron nuevo rumbo a la supuesta cabaña. Bella comenzó a cantar una canción muy movida y Aioros la escuchaba con esmero.

_Nada puede cambiarme no, nada malo ni bueno...  
>Nada que me detenga no, sólo si no te veo...<em>

_Aún me siento extraña, cuando estoy sin ti..._  
><em>Ha pasado un año duro de vivir...<em>

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas..._  
><em>Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada...<em>

¿La conoces? – Le pregunto la joven quien le sonreía a toda costa.

No la conozco y jamás la escuche – Le decía el castaño, ya ser que le dijo que continuara cantando – Sigue cantando porque me está comenzando a gustar.

_Nada puede cambiarme no, nada pero el recuerdo...  
>De la música, de tu voz; suena aún en mis sueños...<em>

_Y me siento rara, al volverte a oír..._  
><em>Besos en un lado, ahora es así...<em>

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas..._  
><em>Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada...<em>

Bueno aquí viene la parte movida… - Le joven se descarrilo y comenzó a emprender una carrera, ya ser que Aioros rodo los ojos a otro lado y le siguió el juego.

_Te quiero porque sé que puedo, porque sabe el mundo  
>Entero el tiempo que te espero...<br>Quizá no pase nada, se pierdan las palabras..  
>Quizá todo es mentira, si el amor te llama.<em>

_Nada puede cambiarnos no, nada es malo ni bueno..._  
><em>Nadie quiso causar dolor y es que nadie es eterno.<em>

Oye eres buena cantando ¿puedes cantar otra? – Le decía este con ganas de seguir escuchándola.

No me interrumpas que le falta un poco… - Le decía la joven quien se escondía detrás de un árbol.

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas...  
>Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada... <em>

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas...  
>Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada... <em>

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas...  
>Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada... <em>

Solo de guitarra pero cortito – Le decía ya ser que le sonría con travesura – Nada… - Dijo esto para terminar el tema con un susurro.

* * *

><p>Se ve que le pones sentimientos a la canción y dime ¿Cuáles son habilidades como amazonas? – Le pregunto Aioros con curiosidad de ella como amazona.<p>

Bien parece que te interesa mucho doradito, a ver veamos… - Le indico que se sentara para una comidita rápida – Mis habilidades son, uso telequinesis, sería la tele transportación a través de materia y en años luz, después uso me canto como técnica de ataque y defensa que se llama "Canto de Gloria", y puedo percibir las pulsaciones a través del ritmo de la música que escucho, este aparatito… - Le mostro el aparato que era un celular.

Guau, se ve que hoy en día se usa la tecnología a full… Yo también tengo teléfono, pero lo deje en mi templo – Le decía este quien la miraba fijamente - ¿Quieres que continuemos el camino?

Ya llegamos, es que me estoy concentrando para avisarle a una amiga que está allí en ese lago – Cuando voltearon a ver encontraron un río turbio que al otro lado aparecieron desenas de santos atenienses con armaduras.

El río era turbio, pero al otro lado de ese río había un campamento de reclutas, que Bella se paró y comenzó a gritar con muchísimo entusiasmo.

¡Rafael abisales a los chicos que ya viene pero acompañada de un santo dorado! – Está se puso su uniforme de entrenamiento _(__**N/A:**__ nos se sabe de dónde salió, pero es como en los anime) _– Ven Aioros debemos cruzar ese puente de materia.

¿Cómo? - El sagitariano abrió grande sus ojos cuando vio que no había un puente, y la joven le extendió la mano.

Oye no tengas miedo, es de confianza – Le dijo, está lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en el medio de la flotación.

¡Bella, por fin regresaste! ¿Es tu nuevo novio? – Le pregunto el santo de la Lira que su nombre era Rafael, un joven de piel blanca y cabellos azulados como el mar, ojos celestes, de físico no tan notado y sus músculos no tenía mucho que digamos, era alto como Aioros pero no le llegaba.

No es mi novio tonto, es mi amigo, él me salvo de los renegados de pacotilla – Aioros se quedó perplejo al escuchar la palabra "Renegados".

Espera un momento niñita ¿De qué están hablando? – Pregunto Aioros algo consternado y confundido ya ser que no conocía a los renegados.

Sera mejor que llevemos tu armadura con Yuzuriha para que la repare y tu deberas saber más, que esos tipos no son de fiar – Le comenzó a ponerlo al tanto otra joven, que era Pablo de Caballo menor – Mi nombre es Pablo de la constelación de Caballo menor, soy el que se encarga de dar información a los santos que se atreven a llegar hasta estos límites.

Bueno parece que ahora comprendo un poco ¿Quiero saber dónde se encuentra Yuzuriha de Grulla? Porque ella estuvo un tiempo en el santuario. – Le comento el griego a Pablo y a los demás.

Mejor que vallamos porque no estará contento él – Dijo Pablo, refiriéndose a Paolo.

Se adentraron a la fortaleza, ya ser que nuestro arquero dorado se quedó más que sorprendido de lo que lograron estos jóvenes sin una supervisión.

Él se sentía como en el santuario pero no lo era sino que era un campamento de reclutas, santos con armaduras y de rangos indefinidos.

Bueno caballero dorado bienvenido a… - Pablo fue interrumpido por Bella quien se llevó al de sagitario arrastras a su cabaña.

¡Bienvenido a las bases de Niké!... y esta es mi cabaña ¿Es grande lo crees? – Le pregunto quién se le ilumino la mirada con alegría.

¿Las bases de Niké?… - Dijo el castaño quien observaba a todo su alrededor a joven atareados algunos entrenaban y justo un grupo de jóvenes amazonas se le acercó – Hola chicas – Las saludo el noveno guardián.

Hola, yo me llamo Noemi de Paloma, y estas son mis amigas Yika de la Cruz del Sur, ella es Samara de Casseopea, ella es Hanna es una aprendiz que espera su armadura – La joven que presento al grupo de mujeres era de cabellos castaño chocolate, de piel bronceada y tenía mascara.

Holis chicas, las extrañe pero aquí estoy – decía entusiasmada Bella quien abrazo a su grupo de amigas con muchísimo esmero.

"_**Parece que esté lugar es impresionante; ¿Qué podrá brindarme ahora?"**_ – Se preguntó el noveno guardián, ya ser que le gustaba estar en un lugar así.

* * *

><p>Bienvenidos, Bella parece que encontraste a un santo de rango elite, soy Paolo líder de la base y ¿tú quién eres? – Se presentó el caballero quien tenía puesta su armadura, era un joven alto, de tés bronceados, ojos azulados y cabello rizado de color verde oscuro que tenía un corte tipo Shura.<p>

Soy Aioros de Sagitario, guardián del templo zodiacal de Sagitario, es un placer – Le dijo quien le extendía la mano y ambos las trechearon.

Bien ahora te daré la información que anhelas saber. Acompáñenme a mi despacho – Les indico, ya ser que esté miro mal a Bella – _**"¡¿Qué mierda hace esté aquí?!"**_ – Le pregunto enfadado con Bella.

"_**Él es mi nuevo amigo, no tiene malas intenciones porque es un buen chico, además me curo las heridas que me hizo el grupo de la bruja de Naissare**_" – Le contesto en vos alta la joven ya ser de lo que se avecinaba en el lugar era malo – _**"Rafa tengo un mal presentimiento"**_

"_**¿Cuál es amiga?"**_ – Esta le dijo con la mirada todo y él sé que incomodo, ya ser que un enfrentamiento se avecinaba.

Pasaron dos horas de que Aioros se enterara de toda la situación, al parecer comenzó a dudar de Paolo, quien era el encargado de pilotear a todo esos jóvenes caballeros y amazonas.

Bien santo, parece que la cosa es muy delicada, yo propongo que tú te rebajes al grado de santo de bronce, que yo me encargo de todo esto. Al saber que tengo experiencia en liderazgo, ya estuve en cinco guerras santas en tres años y una contra Hades… - Todos los que escuchaban en detrás de la puerta se quedaron boca abierta ¿Quién era de esperarse que un dorado asumiera un puesto de líder de una base? - ¿Qué dices?

Yo dijo que deberían elegirlo los aspirantes, los caballeros y amazonas ¿Te parece? – Le devolvió la pregunta, ya ser que ambos se miraban de reojo.

Trato… - Dijo Aioros quien se levantó de la silla y se tomó a Bella para llevarla afuera. – _**"Qué comience el juego"**_.

Aioros eso estuvo re Guau… Me impresionas arquero, haber dime ¿Me podrías enseñar arquería? Es que no se en verdad, soy pésima en puntería – Le decía con algo de torpeza, y provocando que el griego se tornara de color rojo de la vergüenza.

Bueno, es que necesito saber dónde dormiré ¿Tu sabes? – Le pregunto Aioros con algo de intriga.

Mmm… - Bella comenzó a pensar y al instante se le ocurrió – Puedes dormir en mi cabaña, yo le diré a Paolo que descanse en la cabaña de los chicos.

Me parece bien… - Dijo Aioros con algo de pereza.

Ambos fueron a la cabaña de Bella, ya ser que se encontró con un chiquero, está se puso furiosa y salió de la casona a toda prisa.

"_**Ahora que le ocurre; Se nota que es hiperactiva ¿Creo?"**_ – Se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo un lugarcito en el sofá ya ser que tenía ropa tirada por todos lados y sentarse – Pero que mugrerío, es peor que la casa de Milo o la de mi hermano. – Aioros estaba sentado en el medio del basurero que era esa casa.

Afuera donde era la residencia de Bella, está estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Paolo y trompearlo, ya ser que no era normal en Isabela de pegarle a uno de sus compañeros.

¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES?! ¡No tienes derecho de juzgarlo mal idiota! – Esta le pego en la quijada fuerte a Paolo.

¡Estás loca de pegarme de esta forma! ¡NO DEBÍAS DE TRAERLO IBAMOS BIEN EN LA MISIÓN Y NO LA SEÑORITA FRAUDE DEBÍA SEBER EN DONDE ESTA SU HERMANITO! - Le decía en un tono de sarcasmo el caballero de Octante.

¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS SI NECESITO VER A MI HERMANO! Agradece que tu familia te echaran de tu hogar, porque se ve que eres la peor persona que he conocido – Le contesto, No faltaba poco que esta se le lanzara sobre él.

Mientras en la choza, Aioros acomodo algo del desorden de ese lugar. Miro por la ventana y pudo divisar una multitud de jóvenes, este se colocó su armadura de oro y salió del lugar.

¡¿Qué sucede?! – Pregunto Sagitario, todos se hicieron aún lado para mostrar la pelea - ¡Basta, Basta! Los dos se separan, parecen que pelean de un modo inmaduro… ¿Qué les enseñan a los aspirantes? No se debe pelear por pelear, dejen de ser niñitos malcriados porque no es apropiado para ustedes – Sentencio el castaño, ya ser que ayudaba a Bella a levantarse ya ser que ella estaba intacta y mientras Paolo tenía un hilito de sangre correrle por la boca y esté escupió tres dientes. - ¿Estas bien bella?

Si estoy bien, perdóname por comportarme como una niña malcriada… - Bella se fue con Aioros en busca de Yuzuriha.

Haber niña ¿Hace cuánto levantaron está fortaleza? – Le pregunto un serio griego, quien esperaba una respuesta directa de Bella.

Eso sí que no te lo puedo explicar, si puedo, pero… Fue esa misma noche en que Paolo peleo hasta la muerte con ese renegado y lo derroto… Pero con mis compañeros continuamos hasta llegar a este lugar… Esto era una antigua base militar de los nazis, entonces a mí se me ocurrió en refaccionarla y sacar lo posible de eso – Bella le explico y ambos llegaron a destino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_: Aquí le dejo este capituló, y les quiero decir que Gracias por los comentarios, pero espero muchísimos más. Bueno puse una letra de una canción de _Paulina Rubio "**Nada puede cambiarme**"_.

Hasta ahora los que se desenlazo en este nuevo capituló, fue terrible, cosas sucedieron pero las dudas siguen _**¿Qué sucedió en el pasado de Paolo? ¿Bella y Aioros insertaran una amistad o un amor**_? Y Milo _**¿Se curó o no de su sonambulismo?**_ Aquí y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de _La Puerta Mística_.


	5. Estadía parte 1

_Este capítulo tiene de géneros utilizados como el Drama y algo de Romance._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: <em>"Quédate Parte 1"<em>

Ya habían llegado a destino, muchos jóvenes entraban y salían de esa casa, tenía doble piso, de color madera y las ventanas todas sin cortinas.

Ambos se adentraron a la dicha vivienda, su dueña hizo acto de aparición.

Hola Bella y hola para vos también Sagitario y ¿? – Se preguntó la lemuriana, esta miro por todos lados e intentar de buscar a una persona más.

Lo siento Yuzu, pero nomás somos nosotros dos… Jaja, hasta tú no lo crees ¿Verdad? – Le dijo muy curiosa la gala.

… Se nota que esté doradito tiene intenciones de machistas – Le dijo la amazona de Grulla, ya ser que miraba de reojo a Bella y después a Aioros.

Yo intenciones de machistas… Va… Jaja, lo único que crees mejor, es que decidiste irte y dejar a Shaka con… - Le comento el griego ya ser que Yuzuriha comenzó a hervirle la sangre al recordar ese beso que tuvo con el santo de Virgo.

¡AH! Ya basta de atormentarme con ese hindú de pacotilla… - Yuzuriha se fue echando furia hasta la sala de su casa, ambos santos se miraron y subiendo los hombros como si no comprendían lo que le pasaba - ¿No piensas entrar?

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa de Yuzuriha, ya ser que el castaño miraba la decoración, era muy particular de ella.

¿Quién era él? – Pregunto el castaño ya ser que tomaba un retrato, con algo de intriga de los jóvenes que aparecían.

Ellos cuatro… El de cabellos verdes es Shion de Aries, el castaño alto es Dhoko de Libra y ellos son mis compañeros, y mis mejor amigos, él es Tenma de Pegaso y él es Yato de Unicornio… _**"Al recordarlos pienso todo lo que no pudimos se perdió por si sola"**_ – Yuzuriha tomo la pintura ya ser que lo miraba con soslayos, perdió a sus dos únicos mejores amigos en la guerra santa contra Hades y los dioses gemelos.

Amiga, lo siento muchísimo… Sabes que puedes contar en todo con nosotros, todos somos una familia, fuimos abandonados por nuestros padres o los perdimos por alguna enfermedad o en una guerra – La de cabellos violetas la abrazaba a su amiga, ya ser que se comprendían a toda costa.

Dejemos este momento y cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Le pregunto una intrigada rubia.

Vine para que me repares mi armadura, es que se me rompió y se tornó de un color raro… _**"No puedo dejar de pensar en esa bruja"**_ – Se dijo esto último a sí misma.

Mmm ¿A ver? – Yuzuriha tomo la caja de pandora de apus, y la abrió para examinar la armadura - … Si Isa, tu armadura perdió la vida en batalla, parece que debemos sacrificar a uno – Dijo Yuzuriha, Bella comenzó a dudar si hacer de nuevo el sacrificio por su armadura o abandonar su deseo.

"_**Creo que me deberé ofrecer"**_ – Se dijo a sí mismo el caballero de Sagitario, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban las mujeres pensando en una forma efectiva para la reparación del cloth de Ave de Paraiso.

¿Qué sucede Aioros? – Pregunto Isabela, al nombrado.

Yuzuriha, creo que mi sangre bastara para la resurrección de esta armadura… - Le decía mientras le extendía el brazo y Yuzuriha nomas sonrió, ya ser que meditarlo un rato bastara - ¿Qué dices?

… Bueno Aioros, parece que no te rechazare tu oferta solidaria… Pero antes acompáñame a mi despacho – Le decía y este le imito el paso, ambos se dirigieron al taller de Yuzuriha.

* * *

><p>¿Pero qué pasa? – Bella comenzó a dudar a la decisión de Aioros, ella sabia no le iba ser fácil deshacerse del lazo que la une con él; La pregunta es ¿Cómo obtuvo esa clase de unión? La verdad es que no sabía, hasta ella siempre duda de la existencia de ese supuesto lazo cósmico.<p>

Mientras en el taller de Grulla, Aioros se realizo un corte en su muñeca derecha provocando que sangrara encima de la armadura. Yuzuriha estaba preparada para repararla, antes esta se ofreció a contarle sobre su amiga.

Aioros ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? – Le dijo con una voz de curiosidad y calma.

Sí - El cortante contexto.

¿Te ocurre algo? - L es de extrañar tal causa estos Aioros estaban confundidos.

A mi nada malo… _**"¿Qué le pasa a Yuzuriha?"**_ – Se cuestionaba él mismo, ya ser que miraba su sangre caer lentamente en el cloth de Bella.

¿Enserio? Parece que mientes, deja de atormentarte por tus miedo Sagitario… - Esta lo miraba con enfado al saber que su sexto sentido le decía lo opuesto a la situación de los dorados y del santuario. – Me lo dices de una vez o te hare que tu estadía sea corta y torturante ¡¿Qué sueñas?! – Le pregunto con un tono autoritario, propio de ella cuando no le contestan lo que ella necesita saber.

… - Aioros se curó solo la herida provocada en su muñeca y este se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la mesa, medito la pregunta, junto coraje y se animo a contarle de sus pesadillas – Te lo diré, pero lo que te dijo no pienses en contárselo a nadie ¡¿Comprendes?! – Le dijo con algo de molestia, ante la mirada frívola de la lemuriana.

No se lo contare a nadie… Cuéntame, sabes que es lo mismo que hablar con Mu o con Shion – Le dijo con algo de calma y alegría.

Está bien… Ya hace dos semanas y medias que comencé a tener pesadillas con una joven y un supuesto asesinó... – le comenzó a relatar.

- _**Primera noche**_ -

_Aioros llegaba cansado de su entrenamiento de la tarde, ya ser que no dejaba de pensar en las pláticas que sostuvo con su hermano y mejor amigo. Se adentro al baño, se tomo una ducha caliente, para meditar los momentos que sostuvo con sus amigos._

_Él agradecía de estar vivo, para recuperar los momentos que no pudo pasar con la única familia que tenía, salió de la ducha se coloco una toalla a la cintura mientras que con otra toalla se secaba sus cabellos castaños. Se coloco su pijama y se durmió en su cama de doble plaza._

_Hasta que con una suspiro durmió de un tirón… Comenzó a soñar con una joven de cabellos violetas, que esta tenía un peinado de rizos hasta sus hombros, con un vestido blanco de diseño griego, él la seguía en un jardín florido, que tenía un árbol japonés. Ambos hablaban de temas que no se sabían, porque él no podía escuchar la voz de la joven, hasta que la abrazaba como si fuera su novia, jugaban por el oasis. Cuando de pronto comenzó a llover fuego, provocando que Aioros tomara a la joven por la cintura y la colocaba detrás de él, esta lo miraba con admiración hasta que escucho por primera vez su dulce voz._

_'Aioros, Aioros; Socorro! - Este fue capturado en ellos armas de ellos._

_¡No, Bella! – Gritaba este con lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta que era empujado contra el árbol de flores rosadas y blancas._

_¡Jajajaja! – Reía con malicia el supuesto secuestrador de su chica – Eres débil Sagitario ¡Muere! ¡EJECUCIÒN DE AURORA! – le decía este delincuente._

- _**Fin de la primera noche**_ -

Esa fue la primera vez que comencé a soñar con esas dos personas… Cada vez que pienso en esa joven, me comienza a doler muchísimo el pecho y siento que pierdo los estribos por ver ese joven, que cada noche me la arrebata en mis sueños – Le contaba quien miraba el suelo, tratando de encontrar la paz en el, pero nada, eso provoco que se le cayeran unas cuantas lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Yuzuriha le poso la mano en su hombro y le dijo con un nudo en su garganta, por el relato de la primera noche de las pesadillas consecutivas del griego – Aioros, lo siento pero debo decirte, que la joven y ese supuesto asesinó que busca arrebatártela son… - Aioros le levanto la mirada ya ser que su llanto se calmo – la joven es Isabela Fraude, que es Bellita, y el joven es el caballero renegado TJ de Acuario negro, ya ser que ella también comenzó hace dos semanas y medias a sonar con un joven valiente, sabio, y que tenia siempre una cinta roja… - Aioros comenzó a tocarse su cinta, no podía creer que la joven de sus sueños era la niña que salvo de esos supuestos matones.<p>

¡Debo hablar con ella! – Le decía con un aire de impresión mientras daba un brinco tipo anime, provocando que Yuzuriha cerrara los ojos y le caía una gota de sudor con una gran sonrisa de alegría; Ya ser que Aioros comenzó a caminar en circulo en busca de cómo dirigirle la palabra a Bella.

"_**Parece que esta semana, me será de Cupido"**_ – Se decía con la esperanza de que estos dos se enamoraran por el bien de ellos y de todos. – Antes de que me olvide Aioros… - le decía recobrando la postura de frivolidad – Estamos en medio de una guerra nosotros… Me vine a este campamento de reclutas con la misión de encontrar pergaminos que contienen la historia de la puerta mística…

¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Qué puerta mística? – Aioros también recobro su semblante sereno y serio.

En la que debería estar en la entrada del santuario que limita con Rodorio y el limítrofe del templo de nuestra diosa… Tiene la fuerza necesaria de que nadie en el mundo sepa dónde queda el santuario, puede protegernos de las fuerzas del mal – Le contaba la amazonas de Grulla, ya ser que esta sacaba de una bolsa el artefacto – Esta es la puerta mística, es un cubo que requiere cinco artilugio sagrados.

¿Cómo que cinco artilugios sagrados? – Volvió a cuestionar con más confusión.

Los cinco elementos factibles para la reconstrucción de la puerta mística de Niké, ese es el verdadero nombre. Consiste de un joyero que le pertenece a la esposa del dios de los océanos, que se llama el ojo de las aguas, después esta el manto sagrado de los fuegos de Hestia, la corona de laurel de Talía, el collar de Harmonía, y para centrar la figura debe colocarse el cetro del dios de la obscuridad, no es Hades y ni es Perséfone, sino más allá del mal… - Yuzuriha comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas la figura de la persona que se refería – Este es… - Señalaba al hombre de la pintura – Su nombre es Apsus, es la personificación del mal y de la obscuridad… Tiene la forma de un vampiro chupa sangre, tiene las alas del mismísimo Ángel Lucifer.

"_**No lo puedo creer. Todo este tiempo, las cartas que llegaban para Athena, y los momentos en que el patriarca no podía dar motivos, debió ser por esto"**_ – Aioros se quedo con los ojos como platos, ya ser que lo que le conto Yuzuriha se debía de la nueva Guerra santa, que es por la destrucción total de la raza humana. – Pero ¿Cómo conseguimos estos artilugios? – pregunto Sagitario con algo de nerviosismo.

Calma, ya tenemos la caja, esto lo que tengo en mis manos; Es la guía para encontrar los dichos artilugios. Todo tiene una conexión con el Olimpo, con los elíseos, y con Athena e Niké… Me temo que la búsqueda ya empezó a hace más de un mes – Yuzuriha tomo las herramientas celestiales, y comenzó a darle martillazos y colocar un poco de polvo de estrellas, así reparar la armadura de Apus – Esa historia te la deberá contar… Ella – le dijo al fin, ambos santos miraron a la joven Isabela dormida en el sillón.

"_**Es hermosa cuando duerme, pronto te conoceré mi princesa del misterio"**_ – Se decía Aioros, mientras cargaba la armadura de Bella y a ella. – Bueno Yuzu, te dejo, porque mañana tendré un entrenamiento poco común.

Entonces te veré en la arena Sagitario, hasta mañana – Se despidió Yuzuriha.

Hasta mañana – Se fue a la cabaña de Bella, ya ser que esta se acomodaba en los brazos de Sagitario.

"_**Es la primera vez que siento un cosmos seguro, sereno, cálido, y con muchísima alegría"**_ – Se decía Bella, ya ser que su pasado tiene muchísimo que ver con el pasado de Camus de acuario.

Bueno despierta bella durmiente, porque creo que no viviré en un chiquero – Le dijo ya ser que este la soltó de una provocando que esta se callera sentada.

¡Pero ¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Auch! – Le decía esta en modo de berrinche, ya ser que se frotaba la cara y después el trasero – Ahora tendré un culo imperfecto, ya ser que tú me deseas baboso.

Yo baboso… - Se le acerco y la miro fijo – Tu verías tenerme respeto, porque soy mayor que tu tan solo unos… - Aioros comenzó a sacar cuenta.

¡NOS LLEBAMOS OCHO AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA CABEZA DE CHORLITO! – Le contesto con algo de fastidio.

Ay por Athena, no grites. Ya te pareces a Saori – Le decía con algo de ironía.

"_**Si pasa como si estuvieras en tu casa"**_ – Esta aprovecho de sacarle la lengua.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacemos ahora Apus? No te llamare así… te llamare Gorrionsita… - Le dijo esto último con una sonrisa de malicia.<p>

Muy bien, culo de potro… Tu me ayudaras a ordenar mi cabaña, el que termine primero en ordenar toda la casa, será el que debe instruir al otro… - le decía en una forma retadora.

Acepto Gorrionsita, y el que pierda hace la cena – Le contestaba, ambos se prepararon y limpiaron todo.

Bella limpio los platos sucios, Aioros acomodo la sala, después la gala limpio los tres cuartos, mientras que el griego ordenaba y secaba los platos recién limpios. Todo en menos de una hora; se sentaron en el gran sofà y se miraron.

Es un empate – Dijeron al unisonó, para después reir de la mugre que tenían.

Bien, parece que no hubo un ganador ni un perdedor… ¿Ahora que sigue? – Bella lo observo retenidamente, hasta que este se le ocurrió algo – No te molestes te doy el puesto de victoria y yo me hare cargo de la cena.

¿Cocinas? Vaya, sabes una noche con comida de viaje y ¿ahora te molestas en cocinar? – Le preguntaba Bella quien observo al castaño quien prendió la cocina y abrió la heladera.

Bien, el menú de esta noche será… Redoblantes por favor…. – este tomaba dos cucharas de madera y los agitaba como si fueran baquetas para redoblantes – Sopa griega con… _**"Mierda, esta no tiene verdura ni carne" **_– Aioros se quedo mudo, ya ser que su silencio se convirtió en el escenario de risas, por parte de la peli violeta.

Jajaja, me duele mucho la panza de mucho reír – Dijo la joven quien se secaba las lagrimas derramadas – Te las cosas para que prepares tu menú griego culo de poni.

Gracias, ahora tú te bañas que yo preparare la comida en menos de una hora – Le decía el caballero de Sagitario.

Está bien… - Bella se encamino al segundo piso, quien acomodo ultimo unos cuadros que estaban guardados en un closet – _**"Tu perdiste Sagitario y yo gane"**_

Aioros comenzó a preparar su menú de la cena, ya ser que mientras la joven colocaba música en el baño, que se escuchaban en toda la casa; Este comenzó a tararear la canción que había escuchado un vez, pero de una niña de cuatro años de edad.

"_**Que bellísima tonada, esta canción es de ella, la niña del templo papal"**_ – Se decía al recordar a la niña cantando la canción de cuna.

_**- Recuerdo -**_

_Aioros tenía unos doce años, ya ser que este estaba mirando a la supuesta niña, que tenía dos colitas una de cada lado y con un vestido de dama del templo principal._

_El joven no dejaba de mirar y escuchar a la niñita que se suponía ser la hermanita menor de Camus, ya ser que su hermano estaba en Siberia._

_Canta lindo la niña – decía en voz alta al ser que esta seguía cortando flores del jardín de piscis._

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
><em>_Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
><em>_Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora__  
><em>_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora__  
><em>_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea__  
><em>_A la nanita nana, nanita ella…_

_¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunto la niña, quien traía una máscara de amazona._

_Tranquila amazonas, yo nomas es… escuchaba su canción – Le decía con timidez el joven santo de sagitario, ya ser que la niña se esmero en ver a Aioros._

_Aioros… - Le niña se saco la máscara, ya ser que lo miraba con una sonrisa, provocando que este sonrojara - ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?_

_Estaba paseando, es que… me sentía aburrido en estar cuidando a mi hermanito – Le contestaba con algo de fastidio._

_No es así, Aioria es como mi hermanito mayor, cuando Camus no está… - Le contaba al reconocer que una persona venia en su búsqueda._

_Hola Aioros – Le saludaba la amazona de Paraiso._

_Hola Iris, quería decir que, usted… - Le dijo, ya ser que trataba de meter excusa._

_No importa, vete a jugar… Mientras que tu hermosa amazonitas deberás despedirte del patriara y venirte conmigo a las islas de las Bahamas, par a tu entrenamiento. – Le decía Iris de Apus, mientras que esta se despedía moviendo la manito y con los ojos llorosos._

_**- Fin del recuerdo -**_

Después de ahí no te volví a ver mi musita de colitas. Nadie supo donde estaba en verdad la hermanita menor de Camus, este al enterarse que no estabas más no dejaba de llorar por las noches… Fue así que se convirtió en lo que es ahora, uno de los doce caballeros que olvida los sentimientos en las batallas – Aioros le pesaba recortar, las noches en que trataban de evitar el cumpleaños de su hermana Isabela, y de las noche buenas; por el bien de la psicología del caballero de acuario.

* * *

><p>¿Ya está la cena? – Salió la amazona, ya ser que tenía un pijama de invierno y a toalla que cubría por completo su cabello.<p>

Sí ya esta… Buen provecho – Le decía con educación, este tenía las manos sudadas ya ser que comenzó a experimentar sentimientos totalmente nuevos para el santo de la saggita.

Gracias – Le respondía ante el saludo.

Comieron en silencio, hasta terminar la exquisita comida. Aioros no dejaba de miras de cómo la gala degustaba su comida, al ver ese gesto de provecho, hacia que riera por debajo. Por otra parte, Yuzuriha con un grupo de tres caballeros y cinco amazonas _(Contándose a ella)_, al observar el transcurso de la cena de los futuros novios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _ojala que les allá gustado, aquí les deje la parte clave del futuro transcurso del capítulo. Aioros comenzó a sentirse distinto al saber que la joven de sus pesadillas era Bella y el asesino era TJ de acuario negro._

_Yuzuriha ha revelado el propósito de su huida del santuario, ya ser que debía encontrar los artilugios sagrados que constituirían la puerta mística. Ahora las preguntas son __**¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos dos, Bella y Aioros? ¿Qué pretenderá Yuzuriha para que ese amor florezca? **__Mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de La Puerta Mística._

_La canción que use en el recuerdo de Aioros de unos doce años, era de __**Belinda**_ _con_ _**The Cheetah Girls**_ _que se llama_ _**"A la nanita nana"**_, _es una canción de cuna._


	6. Estadia parte 2

_Los géneros que use para este capítulo son, Romance, Suspenso y Drama._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: "Quédate Parte 2"<p>

Ya habían terminado de cenar, Bella se puso a lavar los platos mientras que Aioros limpiaba la mesa, este no resistió muchísimo el silencio que reinaba en la cocina, se acerco a ella y le pregunto.

Bella ¿Qué haces para matar el aburrimiento? – Le pregunto Aioros, ya ser que por dentro sabia que la pregunta era ridícula.

Bueno, veras… Para mí la vida es aburrida, lo que hago para entretenerme es ver tele o ponerme a investigar en mi computadora… - Le decía esta con la máscara puesta, ya ser que sonreía por debajo de ella.

… Eso parece ser fácil… - Le decía el griego en medio del ataque de nerviosismo.

Jaja… Si, al principio es difícil, pero si lo prácticas muchísimas veces te será sencillo – Bella lo miraba fijo, él se ubico frente de la chimenea ya ser que estaba prendida.

Si, estas en lo cierto… - el silencio nuevamente reino entre ambos, ya ser que la amazona pudo divisar el aura de Aioros.

"_**¿Qué le ocurre? Tiene su cosmos distorsionado, lo noto algo muy angustiante en él ¿Qué puede ser?"**_ – Bella se acerco al santo dorado, para sentir esa aura que lo rodea - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Me puedes responder algunas preguntas?

"_**Si"**_ – Le dijo fríamente por vía cosmos, ya ser que no decidió dirigirle la palabra.

¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto algo distante o mejor dicho confundido – Aioros reacciono, ya ser que nadie le pregunto de sus dudas, era la primera vez.

Es que… No sé cómo explicarte, es algo difícil… - Comenzó a dudar, ya ser que la respuesta no era esa.

Ten confianza es para tu bien… ¿Es algo de tu pasado o es de ahora? – Le cuestiono, ya ser que su igual junto el coraje y le contó.

Bella ¿alguna vez escuchaste lo que ocurría en el santuario hace más de trece años? – Le pregunto Aioros.

Sí, cuando me entere que tu moriste, perdí a la persona que siempre me cuido cuando era tan solo una niñita pequeña indefensa… - Bella se sintió lastimada, al recordar las feas historias del santuario, pensó que aquello que solía ser su hogar se había convertido en algo obscuro. – Hasta que note algo horrendo, Paolo me conto que Athena había reencarnado, yo me estaba a punto de casarme con TJ, pero mi deber y destino era protegerla y no era el momento de ser feliz…

¿Por qué lo abandonaste? – Le pregunto Sagitario, no comprendía la historia de Bella.

Pensé que era el mejor momento de reencontrarme con mi hermano, pero… - Bella se saco la mascar y se le notaba que se le caían lágrimas por sus mejillas rosadas – Cuando pasaron trece años más, fue ahí que mi hermano se enfrento a los caballeros de bronce, murió en la batalla de las doce casas… Fue ahí que comencé a sentirme sola y necesitada por un ser querido…

No llores, todo eso ya paso… - Le decía Aioros para tratar de reconfortar a la gala, pero su llanto se convirtió en un mar de sentimientos, que rodeaban a la joven – _**"Ya todo pasara, también me siento algo distante de aquello que era una vida prospera. Ahora es nuestro destino de vivir como siempre lo que quisimos, gracias a que Athena nos trago a la vida nuevamente, las cosas cambiaron para todos" **_– Aioros la abrazo con calidez, así provocando que la joven se durmiera entre sus brazos.

"_**Jamás sentí un calor tan acogedor y dulce"**_ – Isabela cerro sus ojos así dejar que ella se adentrara al mundo de Morfeo.

Aioros le coloco una almohada a la joven y una manta, quien se quedo dormida en el sillón, él se fue a su nueva habitación provocando que la casa quedara en completa soledad.

Afuera de la choza, estaban los siete jóvenes quienes chismorreaban por la ventana para ver lo que sucedía, nadie entraba ya ser que al costado derecho de la casona, no cabían todos.

Oigan dejen de estar empujando – decía la amazonas de la Cruz del sur.

Si… Me estas pisando Rafael – Le decía en medio del dolor la holandesa Calíope, joven de cabellos ondulados de color rosados, piel blanca como la nieve y de altura como la de Shaina.

Lo siento Calíope, es que no podremos salir… - Le respondía el caballero de Lira.

¿Necesitan una mano? – Se escucho una voz suave y ronca a la vez, ya ser que los que estaban atorados miraban por todos lados.

Es… ¿Escucharon eso? – Pregunto la amazona de Paloma, ya ser que algunos temblabas ante la voz.

¿Quieren nuestra ayuda o que? – Se volvió a escuchar otra voz, pero esta vez era más dulce.

Se pudieron ver tres sombras, ya ser que de ellas salían tres hombres. Uno era de cabellos cortos de color negro y otro de cabellos del mismo corte pero ondulados de color castaño claro, ya ser que el tercero era de cabellos cortos de color castaño; Los jóvenes estaba asustados, ya ser que Yuzuriha los empujo con todo y todos salieron de donde se atoraron.

Pero ¡Ah! – Gritaron al unisonó, se miraron y rieron por la ridícula situación.

**- **_**Pesadilla 1**_** -**

_¿Cómo supieron del campamento? – Pregunto la amazona de Grulla._

_Va, eso fue fácil Yuzu… Jaja, Mu te rastreo – Dijo entre risas el canceriano._

"_**Maldito carnero ya te las veras conmigo"**__ – Dijo entre fastidio, ante la idea de Mu. – Bueno como quieran ¿A qué vinieron? – Pregunto Yuzuriha a los tres santos de oro, ya ser que se miraron con admiración, ante el pedido._

_Como veras Ave flacuchenta… Nosotros necesitamos venir a ver qué está haciendo Aioros, porque el patriarca nos envió – Le contesto el sueco, ya ser que todos los que miraban, se quedaron atónitos de ver a tres caballeros dorados._

_¿Y ustedes que miran tanto? – Pregunto el escorpión, en medio de la risa de las amazonas, que no tenían las mascaras puestas._

_Como veras hermoso, tú eres un chico lindo y yo una damisela que necesita saber de donde son ¿Me lo dicen? – Le decía con algo de coqueteo la amazonas de Cassiopea._

_Bueno nosotros venimos de Grecia, preciosa, antes de que pasemos al otro extremo de la línea, ten mi numero – Milo le dio un papelito que tenía su número de teléfono, ya ser que fue muy cortante._

_Oye no vinimos a buscar novias, sino que nuestro trabajo es hablar con sagitario… ¿Sabes donde esta? – Le decía afrodita, ya ser que en Alemania era de noche y hacia frio, Yuzuriha se lo señalo pero no dijo nada – Gracias._

_Los santos de oro, se adentraron a la cabaña, ya ser que no duro mucho tiempo la estadía de Aioros, Bella comenzó a darse vueltas en el sillón, ya ser que el sonido de pasos la estaba poniendo loca._

_¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Pregunto alterada la amazonas, ya ser que estaba a punto de divisar las sombras. – Exijo una respuesta ¡Ahora!_

"_**Pero si esta niña no se calla, de seguro la mando a Yomotsu"**__– Decía mentalmente, ya ser que la joven podía leer las mentes._

"_**Los tengo"**__ ¡SIGILO ABISMAL! – Ataco directo, ya ser que la casa de Bella sea destruida al frente, y así los tres santos fueron expulsados de una._

_Se ve que no nos advertiste de ella Yuzuriha… - Decía Milo quien se levantaba con dificultad._

_Agradezcan que este campamento tener santos de todos los rangos, y Bella es una amazona de respetar y más fuertes de este lugar. – Dijo la rubia, ya ser que los tres la miraran de ella a la joven que estaba parada donde solía ser la entrada._

"_**No puedo moverme ¿Qué clase de ataque es?"**__ – Se pregunto un muy herido santo de oro de la constelación de piscis._

_Su nombre es sigilo abismal, será mejor que ella te lo explique – Le contesto el caballero de caballo menor._

_Tiene ataque y defensa, provoca que donde estén ubicados mis oponentes son enviados lejos de un solo golpe, también manipulo con esta técnica las pulsaciones a años luz – Le explicaba a la duda de Afro, ya ser que Mascara estaba listo para atacarla._

_Veamos si eres ruda muñeca… ¡ONDAS INFERNALES! – Cáncer le lanzo su ataque, provocando que esta no tuviera la oportunidad de persuadir el ataque._

_¡Ah! Hijo de perra… - Le insultaba ya ser que la joven se paraba con dificultad – Toma esto rata de mierda ¡ALAS DE HIERRO!_

_¡Pero…! – El italiano miraba sorprendido al ver que la armadura de la joven se transformo en la parte de los brazos dos alas del mismo color de la armadura._

_¡TOMA ESTO! – Le atacaba con todo, mientras que los demás miraban atónitos a los ataques de la joven._

"_**Es increíble, esta sí que sabe pelear"**__– Decía Milo en medio de la admiración_

"_**Me imagino lo que debe ser en persona"**__– Se decía Afrodita, ya ser que su mente no le fallaba… - __**"¿Y este cosmos?"**__– se dijo incrédulo ya ser que el presentimiento de un cosmos se acercaba donde estaba el campamento._

**- **_**Fin de la pesadilla**_** -**

Mientras en la habitación de Aioros, el de sagitario dormía plácidamente en su cama, estaba de nuevo en la batalla de su pesadilla, parecía ser que era la definitiva.

_**- Pesadilla -**_

_Deja en paz a mis amigos TJ – Le gritaba el caballero de Sagitario._

_Ni lo sueñes, ya ser que tú me quitaste a la persona que amo… ¡¿A ver si resistes leoncito?! – Le decía este ya ser que tenía una mirada de espanto, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, hasta su energía era repugnante._

_¡Hermanoo! – Gritaba el león dorado, ya ser que Aioros no resistió que le hagan eso a su hermanito menor._

_Te dije, que lo ¡SUELTES! – Aioros comenzó a pegarle a TJ con toda su irá, provocando que sus heridas del mencionado creciera mas y mas. - ¡Toma esto! ¡TRUENO ATOMICO!_

_Pero que ¡Ah! – Gritaba este, al ser lanzado más de dos metros de distancia._

_Aioros ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – La joven lo llamaba._

_**- Fin de la pesadilla -**_

* * *

><p>Aioros, Aioros ¿Te encuentras bien? – Bella estaba lista para su día de entrenamiento con el caballero de sagitario, ya ser que este sudaba más de la cuenta.<p>

¡Aioria! – Se despertó de golpe, mas sudado que las otras veces – Aioria… ¿Qué paso?... –Su respiración era agitada, la joven lo miraba con ridiculez.

¿Quién es Aioria? – Pregunto la gala, ya ser que tenia puesta su máscara.

Es mi hermanito menor – Le contesto secamente, ya ser que no tenía nada bueno, se sentía cansado y a la vez furioso.

Qué carácter… Sabes yo también tengo un hermano pero mayor, él está en el santuario – le dijo para hacerlo reir, pero nada tuvo de resultado, le que tuvo con respuesta fue…

Si te vas… Mejor – Le contesto el griego, este se metió en el baño para calmar la furia que tenia acumulada.

"_**Ahora ¿Qué tiene?"**_ – Se pregunto dudatiba, era la primera vez que veía a Aioros con pesadillas – _**"Parece que tendré un día complicado con este psicópata"**_.

Aioros no paraba de pensar en el dilema que tenía en mente, como puede èl soñar esa clases de cosas, podría ser normal en el de pensar en un simple hecho de que siempre esta denso por las noches. La respuesta a una pregunta no formulada no la tenía; miraba como el agua recorría su cuerpo tonificado, sentir el vapor entrar a sus pulmones lo hacía sentir como en casa.

"_**¿Qué pudo haber sido de Bella o de mi hermano?"**_ – Aioros se quedo con la pregunta hasta saber la respuesta indicada. Salió con una tolla a la cintura, y otra secándose su cabello castaño, mientras que Bella lo miraba escondida en el placar del cuarto donde dormía Aioros.

"_**Por Athena, esta sí que es guapo"**_ – Bella tenia la máscara sacada, ya ser que por dentro deseaba probar ese cuerpazo que tenia sagitario, cosa que sus sentimientos comenzaron a explotar – _**"Bella cálmate, ahí"**_ – Justo Aioros quiso tomar una playera de entrenamiento, la gala se camuflo con lo gusto – "Tengo mi corazón a mil, y pobre de mis pulmones, parecen una bomba de aire".

Pasaron cinco minutos que Aioros salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, la francesa salió del closet, para tomar la remera del santo de sagitario.

"_**Huele a flores de campo"**_ – La chica se la guardo en su mochila de viaje por si lo necesita para alguna inspiración.

Durante el entrenamiento a solas, Aioros comenzó a ejercitarse fuera del campamento, ya ser que estaba cerca de la cascada del lago; La gala estaba entretenida mirando de cómo entrenaba Aioros, ella era tranquila cuando observaba a lo lejos.

No se percato cuando el griego la observaba, el se fue acercando como si se tratara de un león que intenta atrapar su presa, Bella miro por debajo de los arbustos y se encontró un par de piernas tonificadas, ella se sonrojo porque no se espero un susto parte de Aioros.

* * *

><p>¡BU! – Dijo como si se tratara de un fantasma.<p>

¡Ay! Me asustaste… Aioros… - La amazonas tenia la respiración agitada y casi sudaba del frio.

¿Qué haces espiándome niñita? – Le pregunto un muy ofendido sagitario.

Quería ver como entrenabas, porque deberías dar el ejemplo como santo de rango mayor ¿No es cierto? – Le devolvía la pregunta, provocando que Aioros la mirara con asombro.

Si es cierto, pero prefiero hacerlo solo, sin que nadie me moleste o interrumpa… ¿Comprendes? – Le decía y así provocar que la chica se le fastidiara.

Si comprendo ¡tú eres un tonto, imbécil, un papanatas y cabeza de chorlito! – Le insulto en medio de caer al agua, pero justo Aioros la tomo por la muñeca. – _**"Casi me caigo al vacio"**_

¿Algo más que decirme plateadita? – Le decía porque en su cabeza deseaba darle un susto de aquellos – Sino me dices otra cosa más te suelto, si me dices lo que necesito saber te salvo de tu futura caída libre en medio de ese torrente de agua… ¿? – Le miraba ya ser que la joven asintió con la cabeza y se lo dijo por vía cosmos.

"_**¡BABOSOS DE MIERDA E HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!"**_ – Aioros lo escucho y la rescato de su futura muerte segura.

"_**Oye, yo no te hice nada malo para que me estés insultando de esta forma"**_ – Le contestaba ya ser que la tomo de nuevo por la muñeca ya que quería tirarla – Deja de estar insultando, por el castigo tuyo será caer al torrente de agua.

Si quieres tírame idiota… - Bella se lo dijo mirándolo de frente, ya ser que cambio la posición para estar frente a frente.

"_**No me la hagas difícil"**_ – Le replicaba, ya ser que la joven se le reía en la cara – Ya te la buscaste.

Alcánzame si puedes culo de buey – Le gritaba ya ser que se convirtió en una carrera al campo abierto.

¡¿A quién le dices culo de buey?! _**"Tonto te lo dice a vos"**_ – Le replicaba su conciencia, ya ser que le continúo hasta alcanzarle, estaban iguales ambos tenían la delantera.

Hasta que llegaron a una pradera llena de flores y muchísima sombra, Bella paro un rato, para tomar agua de una botellita, Aioros la imito, ninguno se dirigió la mirada y ni la palabra; Bueno si lo hicieron.

* * *

><p>Corres la niña una velocidad estándar - Le decia Aioros en medio de la Agitacion que tenía, para que se sienta el aire fresco.<p>

Gracias, y tu también corres a una velocidad que ni te vi cuando te colocaste a mi altura… ¿Debo admirarte o no? – Le cuestiono la chica, ya ser que se acostó en el suelo con la vista al cielo pintado de un celeste poco inusual en un paraje exótico y bello.

Para ser egoísta si, te soy sincero… Este lugar me agrada – Le dijo un muy emocionado sagitario, ya ser que se acostó colocando la cabeza suya donde le daba al hombro de bella, miraba el cielo celeste que tenía nubes blancas y esponjosas.

A mí también, el aire, la brisa y el sonido al torrente que se escucha a lo lejos es impresionantes, esta para pintarlo o fotografiarlo para alguna exhibición – Bella no dejaba de mirar a Aioros quien la observaba con retenimiento. - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Si como gustes – Aioros a miraba como la primera vez que la vio.

¿Qué te ocurrió en la mañana? Te note algo raro, te sentía enojado, parecieras un espectro de Hades – Aioros rio, pero era el momento de contarle lo que en verdad tenia.

Como veras, ya hace tres semanas completas que vengo teniendo pesadillas con una joven y un asesino que me la quiere arrebatar; La chica en mis sueños era mi novia y el chico de nombre TJ era su ex, algo así era… - Bella se le paro el mundo cuando escucho el nombre de TJ, mientras que Aioros continuaba contando, todo lo que escuchaba era similar a lo que le venía sucediendo a ella. - ¿Me estas escuchando?

Si te estoy escuchando… - Esta tomo aire y recupero su semblante pacifico y alegre – Sabes lo que me cuentas es lo mismo que me está pasando a mí, pero distinto… Yo sueño con un santo de oro, que tiene tu misma figura, pero no recordaba cada sueño su nombre, y yo peleaba por mi única familia y por él. –Bella se paro para dar unos pasos lejos de Aioros, ya ser que largo las lagrimas nuevamente.

¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? – Le pregunto sagitario, la joven se volteo para verlo hasta comprender lo que sentía.

Su nombre es… - Bella estaba a punto de revelárselo, pero justo apareció la banda renegada de Naissare para atacar a los santos que estaban fuera del campamento.

Bravo, bravo… - Decía la mencionada, quien aplaudía como si fuera una expectante. – Que romántico se está volviendo esto Sagitario y tu mocosa ¡Me debes la estatua de Niké! – Le decía esto último, hasta sentir cinco ataques en uno.

* * *

><p>¡Réquiem de cuerdas! – El que ataco era Rafael de Lira, su armadura era como la de su hermano pero con distinta posición de casco, este le tapaba un ojo sus largos cabellos.<p>

¡Choque megatómico de meteoros! – Alejo de Orion ataco con todo, su armadura tenía una larga capa toda rota, con una armadura casi formidable.

¡Ráfaga ardiente de Paloma! – Ataco la amazona de paloma, quien tenia una armadura algo sensual.

Es nuestro turno amigo – Se dejo escuchar una voz conocida para Aioros - ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Es mi turno leo ¡EXCALIBUR! – El que ataco era capricornio, Aioros llamo a su armadura para unirse a la pelea.

Me da gusto de volverlos a ver chicos… Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto algo concentrado en la lucha contra soldados rasos de la camada de Ares

El patriarca te manda a llamar, parece que recibió una nueva misión, eso creo… Ya ser que deberías encontrar la estatua de… - Shura cayó cuando vio a la amazona de Apus desarmada y sin protección.

¡BELLA! – Aioros fue a su rescate.

Bella ponte tu armadura… - Justo llego Yuzuriha con otro santo de oro, que era Libra.

¡Naissare! – Grito el maestro de rozan, ya ser que la batalla recién empezaba a tomar gusto.

Hola Dhoko – Le saludo la amazona de Libra negro. – Toma esto anciano ¡GARRAS DE TIGRE NEGRO!

¡Dragon ascendente de rozan! – El maestro Dhoko se lanzo a la lucha, ya ser que bella estaba mal herida nuevamente.

"_**Vísteme armadura de Apus y sana mis heridas del infierno"**_ – Bella fue socorrida a su armadura de plata, dándole nuevo indicio a la nueva transformación de esta manto. – _**"La siento sobresaliente y escucho su canto"**_ ¡ES HORA QUE MUERAS NAISSARE! ¡CAMBIO A OTOÑO! ¡RAFAGA DE FUEGO!

Pero que ¡AH! – Naissare era mandada a volar, ya ser que de nuevo fue atacada pero esta vez por Yuzuriha.

¡Hacha luminosa permitente! - Ataca Yuzuriha detrás Naissare y así arrebatarle el medallón de Hermonía que tenía colgando. – **_"Tengo el collar de Hermonía, ahora a unirla con la puerta mística"_**

Yuzuriha con Bella pudieron huir de la acción en cambio que los demás, las seguían a una cierta distancia por si acaso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, me está empezando a gustar de lo que se viene… Pobre de Aioros tuvo dos pesadillas, una no la pudo distinguir bien, ya ser que fue compartido con Bella, esta es la reseña de ello._

_Bella y Yuzuriha tienen el collar de Hermonía en su poder, cosa que les será difícil de unir, porque la búsqueda de los objetos de la puerta mística de Niké está a punto de dar inicio. Y Ahora que vendrá __**¿Podrá Sagitario darse cuenta de quién es el hermano mayor de Paraiso? ¿La pesadilla de Bella y de Aioros se les cumplirá?**__Acá y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo…_

_**No se olviden de comentar, si no les gusto me lo dicen y si les encanto espero sus opiniones o deseos para esta bellísima historia.**_


	7. El silencio de la busqueda

_Los géneros literarios que use fueron Hurt/Comfort y Drama._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: "El silencio de la búsqueda"<p>

Durante la fuga, Bella no esperaba la ayuda de tres santos dorados más, mientras que atrás de todo Aioros con su hermano atacaban para evitar el paso del enemigo.

¿Estás listo hermanito? – Le preguntaba su hermano mayor.

Por supuesto Aioros, siempre lo estoy… ¿Cómo hace a poco en el coliseo? – Lo miraba como si comprendiera la estrategia de su igual.

Sí ... Recreación infinitas! - Aioros libera la técnica de gran alcance.

¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE! – Aioria hizo lo mismo, ya ser que ambos lograron unir sus ataques en una misma bola de energía.

¡RETIRADA! – Naissare con las tropas tomaron la retirada mientras que eran arrasados por los árboles y ramas, ya ser que tomaron ventaja para la huida.

Bien faltaba 2 kilómetros para llegar al cuartel; al llegar vieron que este se convirtió en cenizas, algunas viviendas eran incendiadas, los jóvenes que estaban dentro ya habian huido por el incendio u otros estaban en el medio del incendio, provocando que arboles cayeran encima de la plataforma, todos observaban como se desmoronaba, hasta que Rafael llego a tiempo para dar la dicha verdad de la carbonización de la base.

Chicos, creo que Paolo tenía razón en que debíamos seguir la misión, pero de estar echando la culpa a una supuesta tercera opción de pedir ayuda al santuario… - La que hablo fue la amazona de la Cruz del sur.

¡No es así! Lo que sucede, es que… - Bella comenzó a escuchar voces a lo lejos.

"_**¡Ayuda, ayuda!"**_ – Gritaban desesperados, ya ser quela amazona se adentró al fuego.

Debemos hacer algo maestro… - Dijo alterado y consternado el caballero de Leo.

Todos los que están aquí busquen agua en el torrente, y que algunos entren ahí y ayuden a Bella para sacar a los que quedaron en el medio del peligro o- Dijo con voz autoritaria el santo de Libra, ya ser que la situación se volvió delicada a cada minuto.

"_**Bella ten muchísimo cuidado"**_ – Aioros se alejó para ayudar a los jóvenes caballeros para la búsqueda de agua.

Yo me encargare de cortar las plantas que están encima de las casa… - Dijo cortante el caballero dorado de capricornio, ya ser que uso su majestuosa excalibur para cortar todos los árboles.

Yo ayudare a Yuzuriha, para encontrar sus pertenencias – Aioria se fue con la amazona de Grulla para ayudarla y está muy agradecida acepto su ayuda.

"_**Shion ¿Me escuchas?"**_ – Llamo el maestro de rozan a su amigo, quien estaba en una reunión con los santos de bronce y algunos de oro.

"_**Si, fuerte y claro viejo amigo"**_ – Le contesto al instante el lemuriano mayor – _**"¿Qué sucede Dhoko?"**_ – Indago algo preocupado.

"_**Ocurrió lo siguiente, encontramos a Aioros, quien estaba en una de las bases donde se refugiaban casi la mitad de los aspirantes que fueron desalojados de sus entrenamientos; Ahora está base se está muriendo en el fuego, que arde a un nivel impresionante Shion, Necesito ayuda de los caballeros de hielo**_" – Le conto todo lo que ocurría en ese momento, dejando a su amigo muy preocupado por los jóvenes que eran envueltos en el fuego.

"_**Dhoko te enviare a Camus, Alexia y a Hyoga, para que te ayuden, mientras tanto te daré ayuda extra… Ah por cierto decirle a Aioros que su misión se cumplió, después él lo comprenderá"**_ – Shion ya se había pasado del límite, Dhoko no comprendía el porqué de enviar al chico a una búsqueda sencilla o ¿Hera para otro motivo o no? La verdad no se sabía.

Durante la charla de Shion y Dhoko, había cinco caballeros de bronce discutiendo con tres santos de oro. El sumo sacerdote estaba cansado de escuchar las mismas cosas, no tuvo ninguna alternativa que levantarse del trono, pararse frente a los jóvenes y poner orden.

¡Silencio! - Todos, excepto el callaron.

* * *

><p>Me tienes podrido pony, con tus chiquilinadas y de pretender ser un… ¿Cómo se llama? A si ¡UN BURRO Y BUENO PARA NADA! – El que grito fue Milo, provocando que Pegaso se enfadara más de la cuenta.<p>

Si como no, tú fuiste que rompió la fuente en donde nosotros y mis amigos, estábamos esperando al grupo de Misty para realizar el encuentro de futbol… ¡YA SER QUE TU Y TU GRAN TRASERO DE RENACUJO ROMPIO LA FUENTE EN MIL PEDASOS! – Ese fue Seiya, ya ser que Milo se ofendió muchísimo y casi se balancea a Pegaso para callarlo de un golpe.

¡Ya basta los dos! ¡No me importa quien rompió o no la fuente en donde debería estar un apreciado ángel! Pobre de ustedes cuando Athena se entere se convertirán en sus sirvientes por dos años o mejor ¡para siempre! – Shion tomo aire para calmarse y serenarse. – _**"Necesito unas lindas vacaciones"**_ – Se dijo a sí mismo, ya ser que tomo asiento para masajearse la ciene.

Su ilustrísima lo sentimos mucho, ya ser que hablo por todos los que están presentes… - El que se animó a pedir disculpas fue Shaka, quien se arrepentía de haber participado en las bromas de Milo y de Camus.

Bueno, ahora quiero hacerles un anuncio rápido y sencillo… - Shion ya se había calmado, estimulando que sus palabras alertaran a los presentes.

¿Qué sucede patriarca? – Pregunto Fénix algo nervioso, ya ser que los demás también lo estaban.

En los bosques de Alemania, hay una base de reclutas, caballeros, amazonas y aprendices que fue incendiado por un grupo mayor de renegados, que son miembros de los soldados de Ares y otros de Némesis… - Shion hizo una pausa ya ser que les dejo la intriga a los santos presentes.

¿Qué sucedió con los que la habitaban? – Pregunto algo angustiado el caballero de Acuario.

Hasta ahora no lo sé, pero enviare a los caballeros de hielo, que será Alexia, Hyoga y tu Camus… Pero irán con ayuda de Mu, Kiki, Jaken y Shenna, los buscan y se largan – Ordeno el patriarca así los caballeros nombrados fueron a la búsqueda de los demás.

Mientras en Alemania, en la ubicación de la base de Niké; Bella estaba entre las cenizas tratando de hallar la supuesta voz, ya ser que los refuerzos no se esperaron de ante tiempo, todos ayudaban con cosmos y de buscar agua para cubrir las llamas.

La amazona de Paraíso no podía con tanto humo y gritos, llantos de los jóvenes, todos podían hasta donde le llegaban.

"_**Bella ¿Dónde estás?"**_ – Pregunto Sagitario por vía cosmos, pero la joven no lo escucho – Mierda… - Estaba alterado ya ser que no recibió respuesta alguna de la gala.

Tranquilo amigo, ya ser que los refuerzos vinieron… No me esperaba que vinieran tantos – El español se quedó impresionado la mitad de la colisión de plata, siete caballeros de bronce, y toda la colisión dorada para ayudar.

¡NECESITO AYUDA! – Se pudo escuchar la voz de Bella, tres santos dorados fueron a su ayuda. Shaka, Mu y Milo ayudaron a la joven sacar a una dulce adolescente, quien estaba atrapada entre los escombros y ramas.

Espera para que te saquemos a ti y después a la niña… - Le decía el caballero de escorpio, ya ser que Bella lo reconoció al instante.

A la cuenta de tres, las sacamos… Uno… dos… ¡TRES! – Dijo el santo de la virgen, las tres jóvenes Salieron, pero no se percataron con una explosión, que estaba cerca de donde estaban – _**"¡¿Qué es eso?!"**_

¡Cúbranse! – Aviso el lemuriano, quien tele transporto a sus colegas y las chicas.

Gracias Milo de escorpio… - Dijo la peli violeta, ya ser que el mencionado la miro sorprendido ¿La conocía? Si la conocía comenzó a escuchar conversaciones, risas y bromas que yacían cuando tan solo eran pequeñas y había recordado a la hermanita menor de Camus.

No hay de que Bellita… _**"Ahora descansa"**_ – Dijo esto último cerrando los ojos, ya ser que medito los momentos angustiantes, de ver como su mejor amigo lloraba y peleaba para volver a estar con su única familia ella. Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

Fue así maestro como sucedió o como se provocó el incendio… - Comenzó a tomar fuerzas para respirar el caballero de Lira, Rafael. – Yo estaba hablando con un aprendiz sobre mis equipos de música, ya ser que me pedía que le explicara a cómo usarlos y yo me ofrecí. El punto es que Paolo discutía con Yika, ella estaba molesta porque no comprendía de como Paolo desconfiaba de Aioros, ya ser que un día paso de cuando vino aquí… - Le relataba ya ser que Pablo se limitó a seguir por su compañero.

Después Paolo comenzó a decir cosas malas sobre los rangos superiores, ya ser que muchos aprendices se quedaron impresionados, algunos decepcionados hasta las pequeñitas amazonas lloraban de no conocer a las horribles personas que eran… Yo me metí para que pare de estar hablando mal de las personas que dieron sus vidas para salvar a la de todos. Pero no él se creer el mejor de todos, por haber entrenado con un tipo que ni nombre tenía… - Pablo miro a todos los que escuchaban aquello, el maestro comenzó a imaginarse como era ese tal Paolo.

Perdónenme, pero aquí falta algo muy clave. El caballero de Octante fue el culpable de hacer que Bella de Ave del paraíso sea una joven, con capacidad minúscula, sanguinaria, impulsiva, testaruda y sobre todo eso una chica de palabra pura en el sentido de expresar sus opiniones atravez de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo –Hablo Yuzuriha, quien tenía consigo la armadura de su amiga y compañera.

* * *

><p>Acuario no comprendía nada, ya ser que todos lo que pertenecían a la base rodeaban a la nombrada, provocando que su corazón se detuviera cuando su amigo Milo le comento de su hermana, quien le fue arrebatada de sus brazos ya hace muchísimo tiempo.<p>

Amigo parece que Isabela Emma Fraude está aquí en esta base… Al parecer se convirtió en una joven bellísima hasta se parece a ti de perfil – Milo lo miraba de reojo, ya ser que su mejor amigo no dijo nada en absoluto, se limitó a no dirigirle la palabra.

"_**No lo puedo creer, jamás lo creeré"**_ – Camus se alejó dónde estaban todos trataban de salvar las cuántas vidas que faltaban. Los pensamientos de Camus se convirtieron oraciones por su hermanita, sus sentimientos se esfumaron en él, Acuario perdió la persona que no pudo ver más y así provocar su comportamiento característico. – _**"Fue ayer que soñaba contigo hermana, pensando que algún día no volvieras con la cara ensangrentada, ahora veo que volviste con la conciencia asquerosa y eso no es digno de ser una caballero"**_ – llego donde solía ser la entrada de la base, miro en dirección a la supuesta vivienda de su queridísima hermana, tomo el poco que había de escombros, lo tiro con bronca.

Hyoga veía a su maestro llorar con fuerzas, hasta divisar los sentimientos que jamás vio de él, no comprendía que le pasaba, hasta que se animó hablar con él.

Maestro Camus ¿Sucede algo malo? – Se atrevió a hablarle ya ser que este no tenía puesta su armadura.

Lárgate Hyoga – Le respondió cortante.

No me iré, me quedo aquí hasta que usted me diga que le pasa… - Camus sonrió conocía a Hyoga, sabía que le iba a ser difícil el asusto.

Como quieras… - Hyoga le miro de nuevo hasta ver, algo nuevo en él. - ¿Qué quieres saber? – Le pregunto Camus, con la esperanza de no escuchar algo tan sentimental parte de su alumno.

Que le pasa – Le dijo cortante, ya ser que ambos miraban a las personas entrar y salir del fuego.

Ella es mi hermana, la joven de los relatos de esos caballeros… Hace muchísimo tiempo éramos esos tipos de hermanos que se ayudaban en todo – Le contaba al ser que sus ojos se cubrían nuevamente de lágrimas – Hasta que un día llegue al santuario, y fue ahí que me entere que ella se fue a un lugar para entrenar y convertirse en amazonas, lo hizo… Me sentí tan mal, hasta que mi mente comenzó a traicionarme de una forma horrenda, no paraba de soñar de cómo había sido si ella estaba conmigo, todos los días sigo pensando como antes… Ahora me entero que un caballero de rango como el tuyo, hace que mi hermana se convirtiera en alguien que no lo es.

Iré a ver dónde está ella, yo si fuera usted maestro la vería después de tantos años. Seiya habla con Seika de todo, hasta va con Marin… - Hyoga le contaba eso, provocando que Camus reflexionara ante ese consejo de parte de su alumno – Su historia es la misma o parecida a la de Seiya con Seika. Seguramente no fue el único que se sintió mal por la pérdida de su hermana ya hace muchísimo tiempo que paso eso, píselo y voltee la página.

Sabes Hyoga… - Camus se levantó pero tenía sus ojos cerrados, inhalo para exhalar después le comento – En algunas cosas eres inteligente y la rutina de maestro a un alumno se convirtió algo habitual, pero no tolerare de saber quién es ese tal Paolo, seguramente es una persona repugnante y demente… Ahora vamos los dos para terminar el trabajo sucio – Dijo este último colocándose nuevamente su armadura dorada.

* * *

><p>Donde yacía Bella dormida como bebita en su cuna, comenzó a soñar con su apreciado hermano.<p>

_**- Sueño -**_

_Ven Isabela, metete al baño del patriarca – Le alentaba aquel niño de unos cinco años._

_No hermano no quiero mojarme – Le decía esta niña tímidamente, ya ser que le tenía algo de fobia al agua caliente._

_Vamos Isa, no te quemaras, el agua está linda y justita para vos ¿Te metes o te obligare hacerlo? – Le decía el patriarca Shion con la dulzura que le decía siempre a sus doraditos y a ella._

… _- le decía con la cabeza en modo de negación – No me meteré iré a mi cuarto solita, sin ningún adulto. Chau. – La niña se fue dando un portazo, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Hasta que se encontró con una sombra de color negra._

_¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? – le decía la voz, provocando que esta gritara del susto._

_¡Ah! ¡Déjame Monstruo! – La niña encendía su cosmos que dormía dentro de ella, ya ser que tan solo tenía cuatro años de edad._

_Los doraditos salieron, cuando sintieron una explosión dentro de la cocina, ya ser que encontraron a Bella sentada arriba de la nevera, esta reía porque no comprendía lo que paso, hasta los doraditos más chicos le acompañaba con risas y otros con desaprobación._

_¿Qué haces ahí arriba pequeña? – Le preguntaba Shion quien iba sacarla de dicho lugar, y después la coloco en su regazo para que le limpiara la carita con agua y un trapito._

_Hice capumm, nada más que eso papa – Le decía ya ser que al sumo sacerdote es como escuchar una palabra sagrada para él._

_**- Fin del recuerdo o del sueño -**_

"_**Hermano, como te extraño"**_ – Decía mentalmente, ya ser que decidió abrir los ojos despacio hasta encontrarse con alguien que no pudo recordar bien. - ¿Quién sos? – Le pregunto la joven.

Soy Alex de Piscis ¿No me recuerdas niña de chulitas rosadas? – Le decía con ironía, provocando que esta tratara de hacer memoria.

La verdad no recuerdo ese nombre – Decía dudativa, ya ser que se rascaba la cabeza de una forma graciosa.

Bien como quieras Bella, porque yo si te recuerdo, antes me llamabas Afro todos los benditos días cuando éramos unos mocosos… - Este dijo un insulto en sueco.

Bueno parece que ahora si te registro niño bonito… Jaja, sí que el mundo es pequeño – Reía hasta acostarse por nueva cuenta en la camilla.

Justo llego Camus, quien se limitó a parar las risas de esas dos personas, pero no estaba solo sino con toda la colisión dorada.

* * *

><p>Eres una joven muy valiente. Debo felicitarte, y comunicarte algo – Dijo el caballero de libra, ya ser que nadie estaba contento por lo que le iba a comunicar a la joven – tengo que decirte una mala noticia niña. Tus chacras están fuera de armonía, lo que trato de decirte para que no entres a preguntar, es que estas siendo manipulada por medio de tus karmas, por tu compañero Paolo, no es usual que suceda esto al contrario es rarísimo – Dhoko se sentó al lado de ella para concluir con el aviso – Deberas venirte al santuario para que el patriarca te revise o mejor que te recomiende algo rápido ¿qué dices? Puedes pensarlo si quieres. – Esta se limitó a salir de ahí para ver cómo iba todo.<p>

"_**Hijo de perra, y cuando te encuentre te matare a golpes ¡Ya verás!"**_ – Decía por vía cosmos, ya ser que no hizo esperar un rose de parte de alguien muy especial para ella.

Hola hermana ¿Cómo has estado? – le dijo algo frío y angustiado.

Ca… Ca… Camus – Bella no salía de su asombro al escuchar la voz de su hermano en persona, ya ser que no paraba de parpadear y se paralizo por unos minutos hasta que sintió un escalofríos recorrer por su cuerpo – _**"Pero…" **_¡Ah! – Bella se tiro al suelo ya ser que se retorcía del dolor.

¡¿Qué tiene?! – Pregunto Piscis al borde de la histeria.

Parece que comenzó a tener compulsiones – Dijo un muy alterado Saga, quien cargo a la joven y la deposito en la camilla nuevamente.

"_**¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa?"**_ – Sagitario se acercó para ver cómo estaba de heridas – permíteme Saga ver que tiene la joven… - Aioros acercó sus manos en la zona donde le dolía ya ser que la gala se calmó del todo al sentir el calor de Aioros - …

¿Qué tiene Aioros? – Pregunto su hermano algo nervioso.

Debemos darle tiempo, porque su estado espiritual se complicó muchísimo… - Dijo este algo cortante, sabia correctamente que ella tenía lago más no solo era cósmicamente, sino psicológico era.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto el pequeño Kiki, ya ser que venía con dos amazonas, Shaina y Marin.

Pobre niña, se le ve muy mal… - Dijo Marin algo preocupada, mientras le depositaba la mano en la frente de la joven – Ha comenzado a tener fiebre.

Y su cuerpo esta frio, esto no es normal para una joven como ella – Todos los dorados estaban consternados, era tarde o habría una cura para ello.

Nadie dijo nada, prefirieron turnarse para verla y otra para las guardias, ya ser que decidieron levantar un campamento auxiliar para evitar que ataque a los santos que estaban mal heridos. En la otra parte en el sector de reuniones, estaban Misty de Lacerta, Asterion de Perros de Caza, Jaken de Altar y Argol de Perseo, con el santo de Géminis y Libra, hablando de cómo serán las cosas y de revisar a los jóvenes que perdieron en el incendio.

Maestro se ve que la situación de estos jóvenes es muy crítica, ya ser que perdimos cinco aprendices que fueron consumidos por el fuego – Hablo Lacerta quien se le notaba la voz algo ahogada de pena.

Si es feo, ¿otra cosa más? – Pregunto Dhoko quien miraba por una ventana de la carpa, que veía a todos los santos que podían curar, ya ser que los que murieron serian enterrados en el bosque por la mañana temprano.

Si, la mayoría están graves, los que ayudaron tienen dióxido de carbono en sus pulmones, algunos tenían asma y no tenemos la medicina necesaria para auxiliarlos… - Hablo Asterion, provocando que los demás miraran al suelo.

¿Qué opciones tenemos? – Pregunto Saga, quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos o tratando de encontrar una solución ante gran problema.

Los de plata se miraron, porque la verdad era que no tenían ninguna alternativa ante al atentado de las bases.

Mientras en la carpa donde yacía Bella dormida y con fiebre, para Camus y Aioros era delicado, significaría un gran desafío para todos, la pregunta era ¿Habrá salida alguna? La verdad no lo había, se convirtió en una carrera con muchísimos obstáculos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, he mejorado algo en mi forma de escribir, para que les sea sencillo en tender lo que sucede; Bella se reencontró con Camus después de tantos años separados, y la carrera de encontrar se avecina. Ahora las preguntas que podrían ser contestadas __**¿Encontraran la cura ante gran problema? ¿Qué pasara con Bella y su salud?**__ Eso y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de_ **La puerta mística.**


	8. Bromas y Jugarretas parte 1

_Los géneros literarios que utilice, es suspenso y Humor_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: <em>"Bromas y jugarretas parte 1"<em>

Durante de estar envela toda la noche, Aioros trataba de no dormirse para evitar las pesadillas, mientras que Camus leía un libro de "Drácula" ya ser que era el único que pudieron salvar del incendio.

¿Por qué lees? – Le pregunto Aioros quien casi se duerme sentado.

Este es uno de mis libros favoritos, ya ser que es de distinto autor; Me imagino a Milo ser Drácula y tu hermano el hombre que lo intenta matar con una estaca – Camus miraba con una cara de complicidad al arquero, ya ser que a este no le gusto el chiste.

Si como no… Prefiero que no sea víctima de las locuras tuyas con el bicho. Además nunca pensé que Isabela era tu hermana ¿Qué sientes ahora de qué esta delicada? – Le pregunto algo curioso.

La verdad nada en especial. – Le contesto con frialdad.

Ay por Athena debes tener algo de rencor, si fuera tú me mataría de buscar una solución ante lo que tiene ella… - Aioros se había alterado un poco, ya ser que la reacción de acuario ante las palabras del arquero le provocaron que dudara de sí mismo.

Debo irme… – Camus se levantó para limitarse irse fuera del campamento. – O no, lo que te recomiendo que me contestes unas preguntas ¿Quieres?

¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio? NO me lo digas… - Aioros se levantó para dar vueltas por todo el lugar pensando que trata de hacer acuario – Comienza.

Bueno, ¿Qué te anda sucediendo? – Acuario se sereno, tomo aire para relajarse.

A mí nada en especial… - Le contesto fríamente, pero estaba algo intimidado por la mirada de Camus.

¿Enserio? Mmm, lo dudo. Porque en realidad tu estas en otro plano en tus pensamientos, te doy un ejemplo, Milo se curó de sonambulismo, porque le realice un cuestionario ante su ridículo comportamiento y llegue a la conclusión es que su ex novia lo dejo por un nerd debilucho en la ciudad de Athenas ¿Qué loco es? Si lo es… - Cada vez que Aioros habría la boca Camus le sacaba las palabras de su boca antes que las dijera.

Cállate un rato… Primero no sabía eso, segundo yo tengo un grave problema con mi vida, no sé si llamarlo así, pero lo que me importa… - Aioros fue callado por su amigo Shura quien interrumpió ya ser que se posó en el marco de la tienda.

Guau, recién ahora te retractas con tus problemas, amigo… Lo que te voy a preguntar ¿Qué mierda tienes en esa cabeza? Yo creo que piensas en alguien especial o me equivoco. – Le dijo ya ser que lo conocía a la perfección, Shura comenzaba a dudar después de que lo vio a él con la joven a toda hora se preguntó ¿Eso no es normal en él? ¿Qué tiene? Eso no tenía una explicación.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Bella estaba sumergida en el mundo de Morfía, soñaba con un paisaje lleno de animales, flores, plantas de todo tipo y lo mejor soñaba con Sagitario.<p>

_**- En el sueño -**_

_¿Ahora qué quieres mi princesa? Porque te vez radiante, con un vestido de flores y ceda pura, y con ese peinado te vez como una princesa de cuentos y yo seré tu príncipe – Le decía este con un traje de gala, y estaba bien pituco._

_Gracias amor y tú te vez bellisisimo, al ser que vienen nuestros amigos y diosa – Bella sonreía a toda costa, ya ser que pensaba que todo eso era real, pero no lo era._

_¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Es la feliz pareja en su aniversario número dos de que están juntos. – Dijo un muy alegre Torito, ya ser que los demás los saludaban en su aniversario_

_Gracias Aldebarán, yo me siento… - Bella miro en dirección de la venta que daba a la calle (Estaban en Tokio, en la mansión de Saori)._

_¡¿TE SIENTES LISTA PARA MORIR PARAÍSO?! – Le gritaba TJ quien entraba en la puerta principal quien realizo un ataque a la mansión Kido._

_¡NUNCA! – Bella se colocó su armadura ya ser que todos lo hacían. – Ahora muere imbécil ¡CAMBIO A OTOÑO! ¡ALAS DE HIERRO!_

_Con tan indefensa técnica ni rasguños me haces perra del mal – Bella se quedó paraliza ya ser que la técnica que uso TJ era Koliso._

_¡DEJA A MI NOVIA TJ! ¡RUPTURA INFINITA! – Aioros ataco directo a su pecho provocando que este fuera gravemente herido – Ahora estaremos nuevamente juntos amor._

_Oh si sos un dulce… ¡CUIDADO! – Bella aparto a Aioros en el medio ya ser que tenía atrás suyo a Naissare con una daga de color plata._

_¡MUERE SAGITARIO! – Naissare arrebano al griego en mil pedazos provocando que Bella se callera de rodillas por la nostalgia que le provocaba ver aquello, todos sus seres muertos hasta Saori muerta._

"_**Me siento sola, sin la persona que amo, ni esta mi hermano y mis amigos"**__¡NO! – Bella grito en el medio de la sangre que se formó a su alrededor._

_**- Fin del Sueño -**_

Los presentes se percataron ante los gritos de la joven quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Camus se levantó como tiro ya ser que le poso su mano en la frente de su supuesta hermana, y este le tomo la temperatura.

Está haciendo fiebre nuevamente… - Camus le coloco un pañito con agua fría para que la temperatura de la gala se le bajara un poco.

Déjame, déjame Naissare, jamás tendrás lo que quieres – La joven comenzó a hablar sola ya ser que los tres dorados se sorprendieron ante lo que decía – ¡Ya te dije que me dejaras! – La joven encendió su cosmos provocando que la tienda saliera por los aires y Aioros, Camus y Shura fueron sacados por el aire que rodeo la tienda, la muchacha estaba sentada en el suelo y despierta – _**"¿Qué sucedió?"**_ – Bella se revisaba para ver si estaba entera, y si lo estaba, se puso de pie y tomo rumbo donde los tres dorados estaban colgados en un pino.

¿Te parece gracioso mocosa? – Le dijo con pocos amigos el caballero de capricornio ya ser que la peli violeta reía hasta más no poder.

Oye Shura ablándate con ella… - Justo llego Afrodita con Mascara de la muerte, ya ser que esté se contagió por la risa de la galita.

Jajaja… Este cabro es gracioso, se enoja como mono y se estupidiza solo como oso, Jajaja – Continuo con su risa, así que todos se rieron ante el comentario poco coherente de la joven.

Se nota que eres escorpiana… - Dijo el humillado, ya ser que se sonrojo por el humilla miento poco coherente de parte de Paraíso.

* * *

><p>Ay ya me duelen las tripas de tanto reírme, pero la verdad soy buena para la actuación… - Todos la miraron mal e septo uno – Hola a todos mi nombre es Isabela de Ave del Paraíso, tengo diecinueve años y provengo de París Francia, me entrene en las islas de las Bahamas centro américa.<p>

Vaya, sí que te acordaste del protocolo, ahora sabemos que lo que tuviste fue falsa alarma… - Afrodita fue interrumpido por un caballero de Plata.

La verdad no… Bienvenida Isabela, mi nombre es Misty de Lagarto, soy tu superior en la colisión de Plata ¿te doy una mano linda? – le dijo este ya ser que la joven tenía la cara descubierta, y este aprovecho el momento.

… Sí… Gracias – La joven se sonrojo por completo ya ser que la amabilidad de Misty no es común, ya ser que cuatro doraditos se pusieran celosos.

No tienes porque agradecérmelo, total el patriarca quiere hablar contigo en persona en el santuario y sabiendo que cierto doradito no cumplió su misión a tiempo… ¿Deseas tomar un cafecito conmigo en mi tienda? – Le dijo este mirándola con lujuria, pero esta le sonrió por lo bajo.

Por supuesto que sí pero antes les debo dar esta nota por parte de alguien – Bella le extendió una servilleta a Sagitario y este lo leyó en voz alta para que escucharan sus compañeros. Y la joven se fue con Lacerta a la tienda que estaba a tres metros donde solía ser la enfermería.

El silencio los envolvió hasta que llegaron los demás dorados, quienes miraban a Acuario leyendo, Sagitario observando una servilleta y los demás nada más se pasaban los últimos chismes del santuario.

Se debería saber ¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la madrugada? – Pregunto el caballero de Virgo a sus compañeros que ni los habian tomado en cuenta.

Esperando que el sagitariano se le dé las ganas de leer esa servilleta – Le comento el caballero de acuario a su igual.

¿Enserio? Yo pensé que nada más era el número de teléfono para él y a nosotros no nos importaba – Dijo con algo de ironía el canceriano.

Sos un idiota Cáncer… - Afrodita le dio un golpe a la cabeza del mencionado – Mejor yo leo esa servilleta porque me muero de curiosidad para saber que dice ahí. _"Caballeros dorados, han pasado tanto tiempo que no tengo contacto con ustedes mi única familia. Ya hace unos años me entere de la existencia de la puerta mística y de la armadura de Niké, esta profecía tiene explicaciones científicas, ya ser que no se muchísimo de esto, pero de cómo funciona la armadura y la puerta; Me lo deberán consultar con el tiempo a mí o a mis amigos. Pd: Les propongo algo, dos líderes y tres sublíderes, el cerebro, el cuerpo y las extremidades, a cierto el encanto. Chau sito"_.

Esta chica sí que tiene demasiada información – Dijo el Géminis mayor, ya ser que no estaban solos, comenzaron a sentir la presencia de alguien más. – _**"¿A qué vienes?"**_ – Le dijo por vía cosmo a la persona menos indicada.

* * *

><p>No vengo de visita, nada más les traigo un indició a la nueva búsqueda que tenemos – Hablo la persona misteriosa, era el gemelo de Saga.<p>

¿Qué necesitas Kanon? – Le volvió a cuestionar su hermano.

La joven que les dio ese mensaje es la niña que secuestraron el mismo día en que los pequeños doraditos de que ahora tienen veinte años, ella regreso para ayudarnos a enfrentar algo que nosotros mismos creímos ya haberlo superado… - Todos retuvieron lo que decía el gemelo menor, todos sudaban frio, comenzaron a recordar los momentos en que debieron hacer actos horrendos, dejar una huella de traición y decepción – Por ejemplo yo trato de superar mis errores de mi pasado, pero ustedes deben hacerlo ahora. Si le es difícil busquen a un tercero que los escuchen en sus llantos.

La verdad la tienes Kanon, ya Athena no puede más con nosotros trece o mejor doce – Los demás no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, Athena hizo todo lo posible para que ellos dejen el pasado atrás y vivan la vida en tiempo de paz – Además que ganamos con esto ¿Eh?

La verdad nada Mu. _**"Pero no dejo de pensar ¿qué hice para que mi única familia se alejara de mí?"**_ – Camus estaba algo lastimado por su pasado, por los recuerdos de su pequeña infancia que había alcanzado de disfrutar.

"_**¿Qué tienes en esa cabecita congelada? ¿Eh?"**_ – Le pregunto su mejor amigo, ya ser que estaba cerca de Aioros.

"_**Qué te interesa bicho"**_ – Camus le dirigió la mirada, para respuesta del escorpión debía seguirlo por lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza del griego. – _**"Ay mi dios, sí que estoy en problemas"**_.

Camus siguió a Milo, ya ser que este iba en dirección de la tienda de Misty y algunos de los santos de plata.

Te pasaste de los limites Milo – Le cuestiono el acuariano, ya ser que el mencionado lo miro con una sonrisa dibujada a un lado.

La verdad que sí, pero lo que me interesa es esto amigo… - Milo tomo con muchísimo cuidado la caja de pergaminos con griego antiguo y otros eran simples papeles con escritura a máquina de escribir. – Mejor se los llevamos a nuestros amigos, porque lo que presiento es algo muy interesante, una guerra, peleas que deseo estar y participar, matar a sujetos con intenciones opuesta a la que tomamos como justicia y al nombre de nuestra diosa ¿Qué dices? ¿Soy brillante o qué? – Le miro como si buscara l respuesta rápida de parte de su igual.

La verdad sos un loco psicópata y peor que Cáncer… Sabiendo que estos manuscritos contienes una lengua que ni yo sé leer ¿Tu sabes mi amigo? – Le dirigió una mirada que a Milo le daba mala espina.

Sí que se leer esta lengua, es que soy griego y yo soy uno de ellos… Dame eso… - Le dijo para último arrebatarle el pergamino, y le dio la caja que contenía la supuesta información que requerían todos "según Milo"; Camus lo miraba con muchísima gracia, sabía que su amigo no entendía nada de griego antiguo – Camus te dijo algo…

Sí Milo ¿Qué dice ese pergamino? – Le pregunto como si fuera algo nuevo y mientras señalaba dicho papel que tenía el peli azul en su poder.

* * *

><p>¡SAGA! – Milo salió corriendo para preguntarle al mencionado que decía en el pergamino, provocando que Camus riera con victoria.<p>

¡AHORA ¿QUÉ QUIERES?! – Le respondió con enojo y fastidio.

Toma… este… Manuscrito… Ah – Dijo esto último en un suspiro por tanto de correr, ya ser que callo vencido al piso.

A mí no me mires a él se le ocurrió – Camus dejo la caja que contiene muchísima información.

La verdad, que esto sí que dice cosas que debemos saber al pie de la letra – Saga se lo extendió a Sagitario, para tratar que le explique a los que no entienden.

"_**Por Athena"**_ Amigos, nuestra búsqueda ya acaba de dar inicio – Aioros se paró para mostrarle a los que se mataban de curiosidad, ya ser que Milo paro una oreja para prestar un poco mejor. – Chicos tenemos a aliados dentro de esta orden, ya ser que se nos presentó un rompecabezas de miles y miles de piezas, odió decir esto pero el comienzo está en una mujer y esa mujer tiene la primera pieza…

… - Todos se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Sagitario, provocando que Saga le siguiera el jueguito y poco antes se les unió Kanon.

Justo un grupo de santos de plata que estaba compuesto por, la cabeza Misty de Lacerta, primer sub líder Asterion de Perros de caza, segundo sub líder Babel de Centauro, la cabeza y cerebro Isabela de Ave de Paraíso, el cuerpo Algueti de Hércules, las extremidades el resto de la colisión y el encanto Orfeo de Lira, ya la nueva modalidad en la orden de Athena se estaba esparciendo con fluidez, ya ser que no quedaba poco para que comenzara el ataque del enemigo.

Ya tengo ganas de ver como pelean estos doraditos contra nosotros – Dijo con esmero y ansias el santo de la mosca.

Ya baja las ansias insecto, no eres el único que desea darles una gran paliza – Se le coló la amazona de Ofiuco.

¡Se callan los dos! – Dijo esto en susurro ya ser que la orden dorada estaban discutiendo sobre el tema, Misty escaneo la situación y bajo del pino donde estaban las cabezas de la colisión.

Bueno chicos como nos dijo el patriarca ahora somos treinta y dos en la colisión y pocos santos de bronce, este es la era en que Athena ha dado un gran cambio en la historia del santuario – Asterion realizo un movimiento con su mano para darle la señal a la supuesta chica que desean los dorados en interrogar – _**"Suerte en tu plan salvaje Apus"**_.

Qué el juego empiece hermanos – La joven salió de las sombras con ropa humana, tenía unos tenis al estilo callejero, tenía el pelo suelto, tenía una remera que decía "Uno se casan por iglesia, otros por idiotas" La tenía como pupera, llevaba una chaqueta de jeans con capucha y en la cabeza tenía una gorra que tenía escrita arriba "Fuck" y un dedo señalando con referencia "Púdrete".

En donde estaban los dorados revisando lo que paso hace unos minutos, Shaka de Virgo se percató del cosmos que se les aproximaba en dirección a ellos.

¿De quién es este cosmos? – Pregunto el caballero de Leo, quien se puso algo nervioso.

Se aproxima en esa dirección – Señalo el caballero de Tauro, ya ser que la cosa se puso algo alterada, los santos de plata comenzaron a moverse con sincronía provocando que la afinación de Orfeo causara un trastorno a los dorados.

Pero callen este sonido que me arruina mis preciosos oídos – Decía con nerviosismo el escorpión.

"_**Qué tonto sos Milo"**_ – Se dijo la amazona de plata, ya ser que detestaba al peli azul.

"_**Cálmate Shaina, tan solo deja a Bella que haga lo que nos prometió"**_ – Apresuro a decir la amazona de Águila, ya ser que se moría ver al gato asustarse por tan solo una niña de dieciocho años y no diecinueve años.

Creo que te equivocas Alde, el sonido viene de aquí – Señalo el santo de Piscis ya ser que todos estaban nerviosos, estresados, ansiosos y con algo de miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, me tarde un poquito de escribir, por el colegio, tengo demasiada tarea y ni me da un poco de tiempo y seguir escribiendo. En fin, las preguntas de esta increíble historia es __**¿Podrán descubrir los dorados del donde se produce ese ruido tan estruendoso? ¿Los caballeros de plata les darán el susto del año a la elite**__? Lo próximo y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de La Puerta mística._

_No se olviden de dejar comentarios, si lo hacen se los agradesere con muchisimo justo._


	9. Bromas y Jugarretas parte 2

_Los géneros literarios que he usado en este capítulo, Drama, Humor y algo de Angustia._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: <em>"Bromas y Jugarretas Parte 2"<em>

Chicos parece que es un gran animal salvaje… - Comento el santo de las rosas, ya ser que todos estaban algo con miedo – ¿Y si nos volvemos a Grecia? – Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, ya ser que comenzó a temblar como niño chiquito.

Creo que es un gran oso… - Milo le siguió con el juego, ya ser que sus compañeros se pusieron en guardia para ver lo que pasaba.

Justo salió la sombre de los arbustos, era ella una joven vestida de civil, ya ser que los dorados no confiaban tanto de la supuesta muchacha, Milo se refregó los ojos porque vio a una joven demasiada bella, los demás dorados también veían a una joven linda, esta se acerco con timidez y les saludo educadamente.

Hola chicos – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Ave del paraíso hizo acto de presencia, nadie podía creer que la supuesta chica que le dio la servilleta con un mensaje era ella.

¿Qué necesitas Isabela? – Le dijo Aioros con algo de fastidio, ya se había cansado de estar siendo una marioneta de la joven.

Se dieron cuenta ¿Eh? Parece que no puedo engañarlos, son dorados y yo una inferior… - Bella se enojo, ya ser que su plan no funciono, porque su cosmos fue bloqueado por Shaka, los demás estaba limitado a darle un gran castigo por tomarlos como idiotas.

Eres despreciable Isa – Dijo enfadado Milo, quien se atrevió por tomarla por el cuello para asustarla un poquito, lo único que consiguió fue esto.

No lo soy, puede ser que lo sea pero aparento ser la persona menos indicada para vender información a cambio de algo – le dijo con sabiduría, ya ser que sonaba fría cuando hablaba de información.

A ver si lo adivino… - Se atrevió a decir Cáncer - ¡¿Qué cosa quieres insolente niñita?!

¡¿A quién le dices niñita?! ¡Veras lo que soy capaz! – Le dijo, ya ser que los que observaban estaban impresionados, al notar la fuerza cósmica que emanaba en ella.

"_**Esta muchacha tiene la misma fuerza cósmica que nosotros"**_ – Shura estaba nervioso, ya ser que lo que sentía era lo mismo que sentían sus compañeros.

"_**Nunca pensaría en pelear con una mujer, pero esto es imposible. ¿Cómo es eso que ella tenga la misma fuerza que nosotros doce pero juntos? Tiene que ser un chiste o un gran error"**_ – Shaka estaba sorprendido ya ser que la joven se elevo a una altura en la que sus compañeros de plata la vieran.

¡AHORA! – Dio la señal Misty, todos los santos de plata salieron de sus escondites con disfraces, provocando que los dorados se pusieran en guardia para atacarlos – _**"Creo que no debimos hacer esto"**_

"_**Ya es tarde Misty"**_ ¡Serenata del viaje a la muerte! – Orfeo ataco en dirección donde estaban Aldebaran, Afrodita, Shura y Aioria.

¡VENENO DE LA COBRA! – Shaina ataco directo a Milo, provocando que este esquivara el ataque.

"_**Sos lenta preciosa"**_ – Milo la ataco directo, ya ser que la empujo de un puñetazo en su estomago – _**"Nunca me espere esto de vos cobra del mal"**_ ¡AGUJA ECARLATA! – Milo ataco a Bella quien era envuelta en su armadura.

… - Bella tenia puesta la máscara, ya ser que para un dorado es una ventaja en pelear con una mujer – Cambio a invierno – Susurro Bella, provocando que Milo no le diera directo a su cuerpo, porque esta se tele transporto sola, pero se aposición atrás de este. – Hola… ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! – Ataco directo a Milo arrastrándolo lejos junto con Camus y Mascara de la muerte.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¡¿Dónde mierda aprendió mi técnica?! Esto es imposible, ya me hizo enojar esta mocosa"<strong>_ ¡Deja de ser alguien que eres! Me hiciste enojar deberás, nadie pero nadie se atrevió a retarme a una verdadera pelea… A ver si eres mi queridísima hermana – Camus se coloco su armadura, ya ser que era lo justo, elevo su cosmos al máximo provocando que a su alrededor terminara cubierto de hielo y también que nevara.

"_**Ya tenia ansias de pelear con mi hermanito mayor, porque si no fuera por el patriarca que me conto ese cuento de la ave legendaria, nunca me hubiera convertido en lo que soy ¡UNA AMAZONA MAS SERCANA A LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS!"**_ – Bella copio la habilidad de Camus, provocando que los que estaban retrocedieran a una distancia segura. – Dame lo que tienes Acuario… - Dijo esto con los ojos cerrados, ya ser que el mencionado sonriera con malicia.

Si quieres es eso lo tendrás ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! – Camus le lanzo su técnica, ya ser que la joven lo esquivo con velocidad equivalente a la de Milo.

"_**Es imposible"**_ – Dijeron todos los que observaban, ya ser que Marin estaba arriba de un pino alto observando a su compañera. Por otra parte todos estaban sorprendidos por el choque de energías, nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

¡Toma esto cubo de hielo! – Bella insulto a Camus, ya ser que provoco que se enojara más de la cuenta, por otra parte Camus refunfuñaba entre dientes, para tratar de encontrar una estrategia apropiada para termina con ella de un solo golpe. - ¡CANTO DE GLORIA!

…_No hubo nada que me amara tanto__  
><em>_Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto__  
><em>_Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor__  
><em>_Por esos días llenos de sueños__  
><em>_Por las sonrisas que no volverán__  
><em>_Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar__  
><em>_Seamos cuerdos un momento__  
><em>_Por los recuerdos..._

Camus fue atacado directo por el canto de gloria, ya ser que lo que provoco que callera de rodillas y comenzara a sudar frio y agitarse, no podía creer lo que le pasaba.

"_**¿Qué fue esto? Siento que mi cerebro esta apunto de tener un colapso directo. Siento que…"**_ – Camus callo vencido al suelo, ya ser que Isabela se acercara para socorrerlo; Pero este comenzó a recordar algo que apreciaba muchísimo…

_**- Recuerdo de Camus -**_

_Camus ¿Dónde estás? – Le pregunto su hermana quien corría por el templo de Acuario._

_Ven Isa, estoy en el cuarto de mi maestro. – Su hermano la cargo en su espalda ya ser que tenía siete años._

_Sabes que me gusta que me cargues en tu espalda… Pero ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Le pregunto ya ser cuando su hermano abriera la puerta, le mostro la cama convertida en una tienda sobre en la cama grande._

_Creo que es hora de explicarte algo hermanita… - Camus la subió a la cama y este pego un salto quien calló parado sobre las almohadas, ya ser que comprendía lo que quería decir con eso, ya ser que le miraba con la cabeza retorcida y con una cara pensativa. – Entra a nuestro escondite._

_¿Qué pasa hermano? – Le pregunto ya ser que este le arrimo la cena donde estaba sentada – __**"Trajiste la cena, y son mis galletas favorita con chocolatada"**__ – Bella se entusiasmo al ver la comida que a ella y su hermano prefieran, una noche de galleta con chispas de chocolate y una buena chocolatada estilo Francia._

_Hermana come tranquila, mientras hablamos de algo importante – Camus se lo dijo con calma y serenidad, ya ser que era un niño de tan solo siete años, que se prometió a si mismo proteger a su hermanita menor y su única familia – presta muchísima atención, ya es hora que sepas algo… - Bella abrió grandes sus ojitos azules marinos, ya ser que ella también tenía algo que decirle a su hermano – Me falta poco para que mi entrenamiento concluya, y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre en este santuario y bajo este techo, que tan solo faltan cinco meses para que me entreguen mi armadura dorada…_

_Camus te comprendo, se que deseas con toda tu vida que viva contigo y sea la hermanita que deseas proteger y cuidar, pero… - Isabela fue interrumpida por su hermano._

_No lo digas mas, quiero que me prometas algo… – Bella lo volvió a interrumpir, ya ser que para ellos dos interrumpirse era algo normal entre ellos dos._

_Camusito, yo propongo que nos pinchemos con este cuchillo en nuestras palmas para hacer un juramento – Camus accedió a la idea de su hermana, él tomo el cuchillo realizo un pequeño corte en su palma y después su hermana realizo el mismo corte pero en la mano opuesta de Camus._

_Ambos recitaron un versito que jamás olvidaran – Yo prometo ser siempre tu hermano, te cuidare, te aconsejare y siempre estaremos juntos en los momentos malos y buenos…_

_Yo Camus Fraude prometo ser tu hermano mayor, en los momentos en los que me necesites… - Dijo provocando que tener el contacto de la sangre de su hermana, realizara un movimiento en falso, ya ser que esta dijo la ultima parte._

_Yo Isabela Fraude prometo ser tu hermanita menor, en los momentos en lo que me necesites. __**"Creo que mi idea no debía ser así"**__ – El cosmos de Camus y Bella se convirtiera en un solo cosmos, ya ser que su maestro llegara en el momento en el que se quedaron dormidos._

_**- Fin del Recuerdo -**_

"_**Fue en ese momento que sentí que mi corazón se me hacia agua cada vez que llorabas por algo, mis sentimientos se volvieron en mi punto débil en todo momento"**_ – Camus reacciono ya ser que estaba siendo abrazado por esa misma persona.

* * *

><p>Parece que nuestro combate no dio finalizado – La joven lo había congelado por completo, pero Camus realizo un movimiento rápido.<p>

Parece que estas en lo cierto mocosa, porque a mí nadie me vence con facilidad – Camus se paro rápido, ya ser que su mano donde intercambio sangre con su supuesta difunta hermana – nunca te lo ¡perdonare!

¡ESPERA! Yo también recibí el mismo corte, parece que el choque de nuestras cosmos energías provoco un gran corte en nuestras palmas… Si continuamos sangrando moriremos por hemorragia – La joven se arrodillo porque no aguantaba el ardor en su mano.

Todos miraban el combate, ya ser que Milo se acerco en donde estaba Camus arrodillado, porque este gritaba del dolor por el corte en su palma, hasta que los demás dorados reaccionaron.

"_**¿Qué pretendes?"**_ – Le cuestiono Milo, ya ser que este no le dio la respuesta porque no aguantaba el ardor.

"_**No aguanto el dolor Milo, si ella siente el mismo dolor que yo pero más fuerte. Entonces debe ser mi…"**_ – Camus se desmayo porque ya se había desangrado demasiado, Milo lo cargo con Aioria para llevarlo a donde estaba la otra enfermería.

Por otra parte Bella también era llevada allá pero Aioros se ofreció para llevarla, mientras era víctima de una pelea a muerte, podía sentir el calor de Aioros; Camus comenzó a delirar por la fiebre, estaba muy pálido, pero Bella estaba peor que él.

Pasaron tres horas de la madrugada, pero ya eran las nueve de la mañana, Camus abrió los ojos justo el mismo momento que Bella, estos dos se miraron mal, hasta que…

¡Ah! – Gritaron ya ser que espantaron a los pájaros y alarmaran a los dorados que esta vez la pasaron en vela, pero los que estaban vigilando por si despertaban cinco dorados dormían y roncaban a lo mas panchos, Saga dormía en una camilla que estaba desocupada, Aioros estaba dormido en un sofá cama y Aioria estaba acostado al lado de su hermano, Mascara estaba dormido en un sillón con una almohada en su cara y Shaka se despertó con el grito pero se volvió a dormir.

… - Milo pego un silbido, así despertar a los cinco dorados que dormían placidos, pero cuando quiso dar la bienvenida a sus amigos – Buenos días hermanos de los hielos y… - Saga le quito el habla, porque este se volvió a dormir.

"_**Mejor cállate por unos días y déjanos dormir un poco más"**_ – Dijo Saga ya ser que Milo lo escucho por vía cosmos, y este dio media vuelta para desaparecer detrás de una cortina.

Esto sí que esta raro – Dijo Afrodita, quien llegaba con un jarrón lleno con sus rosas – Espero que estas bellas rosas le iluminen en este nuevo día, porque se pelearon hace unas tres horas completas. Se desmayaron por un desangrado en sus palmas, pero fueron curados por el cosmos de ellos dos – Les señalo a los hermano de fuego, pero Camus y Bella se miraron para encoger los hombros.

Milo salió de donde debía ser la cocina con una cacerola grande y un cucharon de madera, se junto de valor, para tocar fuertemente para despertar a los cuatro a dormían, pero menos a Saga quien dormía plácidamente; Aioros se desperezo con pocas ganas, para sentarse en un lado del sillón ya ser que observo a Camus despierto y Bella quien se vestía con su ropa de santuario, Milo toco en un lugar donde no debía porque Aioria salto como gato asustado, para después meterle la traba a Milo quien se cayó de trasero y la cacerola en su cabeza fue a parar y Aioria le comenzó a golpear como un niño entusiasmado con el cucharon de madera.

¿Qué te parece Milo? Si que en verdad eres necio y tonto – Le dijo esto último Aioria con algo de pereza se sobo lo ojos y saludo a los que se despertaban – Buenos días a todos… Auh, parece que los hermanito que se abrazaban se olvidaron de algo. – Aioria les señalo donde había un sobre blanco con algo.

¿Qué es esto? – Camus abrió el sobre hasta que se encontró con algo – _"Estimados señor y señora Fraude, les dejo los análisis de ADN que fueron realizados hace una hora. Les tengo la grata noticia que ustedes dos son hermanos de sangre, pero lo que me llamo la atención que los dos son opuestos en rasgos, he conocido a sus padres ya ser que tuve la gracia de trabajar con ellos por muchísimos años. Atentamente Commodoro, doctor de los santos de Athena"_ – Camus estaba que quería huir lejos, pero los sentimientos le ganaron rápido, le entrego el sobre a Bella quien lo leyó, y ella misma le conto lo que deseaba saber él.

Antes que te vayas, necesito que me escuches y que ustedes también escuchen… Nunca quise escribirles por lo menos una carta, porque estaba entrenando en una isla de Las Bahamas que toma dirección a Miami, me dolió cuando me arrebataron de tus brazos Camus, porque soy yo tu hermanita, tu ángel, ya ser que nunca olvido nuestra promesa de pequeños, si algunos de ustedes pensaron que me mataron o me secuestraron porque no estaba acorde de la vida que tenían, todo eso era mentira, les mintieron… Yo… Lo único me debí ocultar y alejarme de ustedes por muchísimos años – Bella se acerco donde estaba Camus, quien este se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

Déjalo hermosa, necesita despejarse, pensar y aclararse las dudas – Afro la detuvo, porque estaba a punto de salir tras de él.

Los demás escuchaban todo ya ser que el silencio los envolvió a todos, ya ser que un santo de bronce se acerco donde debería ser la segunda enfermería del campamento de rescate; Pasaron quince minutos del silencio hasta que llegaron tres santos de bronce, el cisne, fénix y el dragón.

¿Quién falleció ahora? – Pregunto un bronceado, ya ser que Shaka lo miro con mala cara.

La verdad ¡NADIE! Sería mejor que se retiren los tres porque debemos hablar con esta joven –Se refería a Bella, ya ser que esta tenía su máscara de metal puesta. Ikki lo miro mal, ya ser que no podía soportar la idea de que una nueva integrante se sumara a la orden.

* * *

><p>Bueno será mejor que hagamos caso a los dorados, ya ser que no podemos interferir en las conversaciones de los superiores ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Hyoga a sus compañeros, ya ser que Ikki bufo molesto y los dorados lo tomaron con desaprobación.<p>

"_**¡Ahora ¿Que se creen?!"**_ – Se dijo fénix, ya ser que no le gustaba la gente nueva, además la idea que allá una mujer más (_**N/A**__: Se volvió loco Ikki_).

"_**No hay moros en la costa"**_ – Aviso Milo por vía cosmos, quien miro afuera para ver si alguien se aproximaba, pero nada.

¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? – Bella casi se escapa, pero su cosmos fue restringido por el sexto guardián.

Queremos saber de cómo conociste a Paolo y el significado de la supuesta Puerta Mística – Le comenzó a decir Saga, quien recién se despierta.

¿Desde cuándo les debo dar información? La verdad que mierda me interesa, lo que si me importa es estar con mis amigos y hermano. Nada más que eso – La amazona tomo sus cosas y salió de la tienda.

Se nota que es rebelde la niña – Aioria se puso su armadura para ir a su guardia matutina.

"_**Si te miras porque tú también eres rebelde gato glotón"**_ – Le dijo por vía cosmos Milo, ya ser que se notaba algo malévolo, pero cuando escucho eso Aioria se paró en seco y tomo rumbo donde estaba Milo.

¿A quién mierda le dices gato? – Le dijo en la cara, ya ser que el escorpión dorado sonrió con malicia.

No quiero meterme en su peleíta de niños pequeños, porque en realidad Aioria se refiere a vos, pero en otra parte ambos son bestias cuando hablan… Si me disculpan me debo retirar – Shaka se fue con paso calmo en dirección en donde debería estar a la joven quien le debía hacer unas preguntas curiosas, por otra parte Aioria y Milo se miraban incrédulos pero tarde reaccionaron ante las palabras del hindú.

Si serán idiotas… - Les dijo Saga quien salía con Aioros con otro rumbo – ¿Entrenamos un rato?

Por supuesto Saga, porque necesito descargarme un largo rato – Saga miro incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo, ¿De qué se debía descargar? La verdad la iba a descubrir cueste lo que cueste.

Por otra parte, Shaka encendió su cosmos para rastrear a Bella, pero nada como resultado; Este se preguntaba ¿Dónde se había metido la joven? Tarde no la iba a encontrar, porque fue al revés, ella lo vio.

¿Por qué me seguiste? Te dijo algo, no me cuesta la gente chismosa y menos metidas… ¡Me dan cólera! – La joven se acercó donde él estaba – La verdad eres lindo buda. Yo tan solo soy una imaginación para los hombres.

¿A qué te haces referencia con eso? – Le pregunto el rubio, ya ser que abrió sus ojos celestes, pero su mirada era algo de enojo y ofensa.

Me refiero que si fueras mi novio te seria celosa con cualquier chica, pero sé que tú eres soltero y yo también soy soltera. Las cosas son similares, yo daré las reglas del juego, tú me vendes información y yo te contesto lo que necesitas saber ¿Qué opinas? – La amazona se acercó a una zona que nadie se atrevería entrar.

Me parece justo, pero yo daré las cartas para el juego – Shaka se apresuró a dar su respuesta ante la propuesta, la amazona dudaba en confiar, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario – Primera pregunta ¿Qué sos del santo de bronce de Octante?

Amiga y Compañera, ¿Algo más? – Le dijo con ironía la joven al hindú.

Si, la segunda pregunta ¿Conoces la leyenda de la armadura de la diosa de la victoria? – Le volvió a preguntar.

Sí – Le contesto cortante la gala.

¿Me puedes contar de esa leyenda? La verdad no me acuerdo y necesito hacer memoria – Le dijo mientras le ponía ojitos de cachorro.

Bueno te lo cuento, pero jamás hagas esa cara porque en verdad asustas… - La joven se sentó arriba de su caja de pandora, tomo aire y se lo conto todo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _aquí les dejo el capítulo 8, les cuento que ahora se viene la parte más interesante, aparecerán nuevos personajes, nuevas historias, hasta formar una gran parte del rompecabezas, dos puntos y una sola salida. Aquí puse un fragmento de la canción __**"Con la cara en alto"**__ de __**Reik.**_

_No se olviden dejar comentarios._

_Shaka será todos los oídos y el testigo principal de la confesión de la amazona de ave del paraíso, __**¿Qué será de ellos cuando los demás se enteren? ¿Esa información les será útil o será una mentira? **__Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo._


	10. Un día poco común

_En este capítulo, los géneros literarios que use son Humor, Familia y Amistad._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: <em>"Un día raro"<em>

¿Me puedes contar de esa leyenda? La verdad no me acuerdo y necesito hacer memoria – Le dijo mientras le ponía ojitos de cachorro.

Bueno te lo cuento, pero jamás hagas esa cara porque en verdad asustas… - La joven se sentó arriba de su caja de pandora, tomo aire y se lo conto todo – Bueno, por donde puedo empezar… Ya sé, en la era mitológica Athena realizo un acuerdo con Niké de crear una puerta y darle una armadura para ella, ya ser que la había ayudado siempre y como leal que era la diosa de la victoria, sus reencarnaciones son en objetos y en un pergamino está escrito algo que jamás Athena supo… - Dio una pausa ya ser que Shaka se sorprendió, sabía bien como Camus de la leyenda de la puerta mística.

Oye Isabela, ahora me acorde de ello… Pero nunca escuche la versión del supuesto documento o pergamino, que esté escrito de cuál era la otra posible reencarnación de la diosa Niké – Shaka le señalo para que dieran una vuelta en el bosque, para charlar más sobre el tema y conocerse un poquito más.

Si no te molesta me encantaría intercambiar algunas opiniones sobre ese supuesto documento – Le comentaba ya ser que le sonreía y Shaka le devolvía la sonrisa.

Me parece correcto… - Virgo estaba contento de encontrar una amazonas que pueda hablar sin problemas, en comparación con las otras era una pelea demasiada trivial.

En realidad el pergamino existe, pero hace dos meses y cuatro semanas, tuvimos una misión en ir a buscar o localizar el pergamino titulado como La raza de la victoria, Paolo era quien debía guiar al grupo, pero con él al mando fracasamos tres veces, primero dos de nosotros fueron heridos de gravedad y yo fui víctima de la explosión en Esparta… Ni se cómo sigo viva. – Bella temblaba al recordar esa noche, corría sangre por doquier tan solo encontrar un documento antiguo con más de doscientos años escrito.

No te sientas mal, todos pasamos por momentos feos niña; Hay momentos que nuestra diosa nos cuida en instantes difíciles, su cosmos nos fortalece, nos hace sentir invencibles pero no es así, nosotros somos que pensamos en hacer lo imposible para conseguir nuestro objetivo. Por ejemplo, tú tienes la misión de encontrar ese documento y de armar la puerta de Niké o conseguir la armadura de Niké… ¿No es así? – Shaka le aconsejaba a la hermanita de Acuario, ya ser que ella le sonreía, pero pensaba que era cierto lo que decía el sexto guardián.

Si es así, la filosofía en la vida es muy útil, para mí lo es pero para otras personas tan solo son mentiras y puras pamplinas… _**"Siento como un aura pacífica y calma que emana de él"**_– Bella estaba contenta al sentir ese tipo de energía.

Entonces dime ¿Por qué fueron a Esparta? – Cuestiono Shaka, ya ser que no comprendió a lo que trataba la joven.

La verdad es que ahí está el pergamino, no pudimos entrar porque se requiere de santos de nivel superior para evitar la barrera cósmica y de los guardias que custodian dicho lugar… Además quien se ofrecería en este estado para ayudarme y recuperar ese pergamino antes que lo atrape Ar… - Shaka la interrumpió porque sintió una energía familiar.

¡¿No lo nombres si?! Es mejor que no lo digas frente a los dorados y menos en mi presencia… Lo siento, es que ya recordar los acontecimientos en ese tiempo me da ganas de aniquilarlo, pero no, me debo controlar… - Shaka se calmo, porque ya hablar del Dios de la Guerra, le hace recordar las cosas horrendas que hizo en el pasado.

Perdóname, yo no sabía… - Bella se alejo del hindú ya ser que no sabía de ello, él se acerco a ella quien con su aura le pedía disculpas por su forma de actuar.

Mientras que en alguna parte del bosques, Milo estaba con Mu y Aldebaran quienes buscaban sin parar al acuariano.

"¿Has visto algo?" - Pregunta Milo a través del cosmos.

La verdad nada Milo, puede ser que se fue sin decir nada… - Le respondió Aldebaran quien buscaba entre medio de unos arbustos.

"_**Diablos, ¿Dónde se habrá metido el cubo de hielo?"**_ – el griego no faltaba poco para que se diera por vencido, conocía bien a Camus, si se enojaba siempre iría a su templo para aclarar sus dudas, pero para Milo era raro de él ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza su amigo? Esa era la pregunta del millón.

* * *

><p>¡Oigan ya lo encontré! – El que los alerto fue Mu, quien estaba escondido detrás de un roble, quien miraba a Camus pegándole a un pino y hablándose solo.<p>

"_**Por fin"**_ – Milo fue donde estaba Mu, quien miro a su mejor amigo en el peor estado, enojado y frustrado. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? La verdad no se animaba a hablarle, porque si le decía las cosas como eran, sabía bien que la situación se pudría al instante.

Milo ve y habla con él… - le alentaba Aldebaran, Milo pensó bien las palabras de su amigo, ya ser que Mu él estaba dispuesto para acompañarlo y ayudarlo para que Camus se desahogara con ellos tres.

Dale yo te acompaño Milo, no tengas miedo ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar? – Milo miro mal a Mu, ya ser que este no comprendía esa cara, la realidad era que Camus es muy terco y siempre quiere tener la razón en todo.

"_**Como quieran, pero no me dejen solo con el refrigerador con patas"**_ – Milo les advirtió, ya ser que Aries y Tauro se intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo al respecto. – _**"Bueno aquí voy… Dame valor Athena si no me das valor te dejare sola en la próxima batalla ni pienso cuidarte las espaldas ¿Entendiste?"**_ – Milo tomo aire y coraje para hablar con su amigo quien se percato de sus pasos.

¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Pregunto Camus con algo de agitación y angustia.

Tranquilízate… tan solo queremos hablar contigo Camus, no tienes de que alterarte – le dijo con calma y paciencia el carnero dorado.

Ah son ustedes tres. ¿A que vinieron? Saben más que nadie que prefiero estar solo antes de hablar con ustedes – Les contesto con mala gana, ya ser que no quería sonar un frívolo.

Qué actitud Acuario, si dejas de estar matándote a ti mismo y escucha a Milo – Le dijo con voz autoritaria Tauro.

Ok, ¿Me puedes decir Milo que necesitan? – Camus se coloco unas vendas en sus manos, quienes eran víctimas de los golpes al tronco de un gran pino grueso.

"_**Primero te calmas, segundo deja de comportarte como un mocoso insolente y tercero sos un tarado por dejar mal a tu hermana y además con las palabras en la boca"**_ – Milo sonaba algo enojado y furioso, la verdad le lastimaba recordar lo que había ocurrido horas anteriores. – _**"Antes de que prosiga…. Mu, Alde ¿pueden dejarnos a solas a Camus y a mí?"**_

Si Milo – le respondió Mu, quien se llevo a rastras al brasileño.

Ya estamos solos ¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo con tono alto, ya ser que no aguantaba la mirada de Milo.

"_**Camus, amigo. Deja de estar comportando como si no la conocieras, ella es tu hermana"**_ – Milo le hablaba con toda la calma posible que podía, ya ser que una hermana o hermano es sagrado para el ser humano.

Deja de estar diciendo que yo me estoy comportando como un niño, porque lo sabes más que nadie, de que yo nunca tuve una hermana… Podríamos descartar a Antoin y a Gabrielle, porque ellos si se criaron conmigo – Camus miro mal a su mejor amigo, quien estaba calladito, ya ser que la única forma que se podía comunicar con él era por vía cosmos – Deja de estar mirándome como un ignorante.

"_**¿Enserio? Pensé que podrías ir y hablar con tu hermana más pequeña Isabela, antes de insertar una discusión de inmaduros… Yo te estoy siendo maduro y razonable, pero no tu eres ahora el niño pequeño y consentido ¿o me equivoco?"**_ – Sonaba serio el escorpión dorado, ya ser que su amigo no faltaba para que lo ignorara por completo.

* * *

><p>… - Camus suspiro con descaro, ya ser que Milo fue quien gano el primer raund – Sabes una cosa. Si tienes razón, me duele saber que mi hermanita menor está viva, además de cargar algo horrendo y espantoso, si la verdad la tiene ella, me mintieron ¡Me dijeron que ella había muerto por una caída de un árbol! – Milo se sorprendió de verdad, su amigo lloraba con ganas, al rebelarle la gran mentira que le dijeron, el griego se sentía mal, a él le dieron otra versión pero opuesta a la de su mejor amigo.<p>

"_**Amigo no tienes porque sentirte así, a mí también me duele saber esa parte de un mentira"**_ – Milo hizo una pausa para tratar de calmar a su amigo, pero nada lo único que recibió fue una mirada fulminante de este – _**"Mejor te lo cuento… A mí me dijeron o mi maestro me dijo que tu hermana decidió convertirse en amazona para estar a tu lado y nada más que eso"**_.

Me estas jodiendo Milo… Ja, lo que me faltaba… - Camus se reía internamente, ya ser que todo lo que se enteraba eran puras coincidencias - ¿A cuántos más le mintieron al respecto?

"_**Espera un minuto ¿lo quieres saber? mejor hagamos lo siguiente"**_ – Camus se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, hasta intercambiar una mirada de complicidad – _**"Finjamos una discusión entre nosotros y después de pasar al otro lado de la discusión, debemos agarrarnos a las piñas"**_

La verdad, te tengo ganas de pegar de verdad y descargarme contigo… Pero pensándolo bien, me encanta esa propuesta – Camus accedió a la locura y tratamiento de amigos.

Mientras que en alguna parte de los claros del bosques, Aioros estaba hablando con un soldado, ya ser que este recibía la información de la misión; Saga quien se acercaba donde estaba el arquero, pero no estaba solo sino estaba con su doble, quien ambos discutían por cosas de gemelos.

¡Cuántas veces te dije que avisaras cuando vengas! – Le decía a los gritos Saga a Kanon, quien le hacia una seña como "Bla, Bla, Bla".

¡Escucha una cosita hermanito! Vengo del templo de Poseidón y ahora le debo dar un mensaje a Athena… Pero antes de eso decidí venir a ver qué hacían ustedes – Le respondía a lo que detestaba saber su gemelo, quien tan solo lo que hizo fue ignorarlo - ¡No me ignores!

¡Si quiero te ignoro! – le grito su doble, provocando que Kanon gruñera y para después echarle maldiciones e insultos.

¿Para cuándo dejaran de pelear ustedes dos? – Aioros los miraba como raros, pero a la vez divertido.

¡Nunca! – Dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez.

Jaja ¿Quieren entrenar? – Les pregunto, ya ser que accedieron a la petición.

Mientras que decidían quien peleaba primero con Aioros, Saga fue el que se ofreció, mientras que Kanon observaba como los dos dorados más fuertes peleaban en un entrenamiento.

Muy bien Sagitario, cara o cruz – Saga le señalaba una moneda de dos carillas, una cara tenia la imagen de perfil de Athena y la otra tenía una cruz.

Yo elijo cara – Le dijo desafiante.

Está bien, entonces yo cruz… - El peli azul lanzo la moneda al aire para atraparla y voltearla – Cruz, suerte para la próxima… - Le contesto con una sonrisa muy característica de él, provocando que Aioros se enojara un poquito.

Bueno estamos en el claro del bosque, ahora que empiece la práctica… - Kanon se paró a un lado donde se a posicionaron los dos santos que iban a pelear – Peleen limpio, nada de rasguños, puñetes, y ni derramen gotas de sangre en este santuario – Kanon parecía al patriarca, ya ser que Saga y Aioros rieron por la gran imitación del gemelo menor.

"_**Se parece muchísimo a Shion"**_ – Le decía Aioros a Saga quien rio para sí mismo.

Deja de dar discursos que ni siquiera sabes hacer, peor aún ¡NO SABES! – Le gritaba Saga a su gemelo quien muy ofendido se alejó de la arena de combate.

Sos malo Saga… Me arruinas mi sueño de ser patriarca… Tú lo cumpliste pero yo no… - Kanon se alejó con la cabeza baja, ya ser que a su doble le daba pena ser tan grosero con él.

Oh, ya sabes que me arrepentiré de decir esto para arquero ... - Aioros se rio hasta mas no poder, porque el geminiano, se iba a paso tranquilo donde se sentó su hermano. - Kanon lo sien…

¿Qué? – Le dijo como si no entendiera, lo que trataba de decir.

Que lo sien… - Aioros se retorcía en el suelo por la risa causada por las escenas cómicas de los géminis, ya ser que recibió una mirada de extrañados parte de Saga y Kanon. – _**"Ahora ¿Qué le pasa?"**_

"_**La verdad no lo sé hermano"**_… _**"Averígualo, después yo me encargo de la otra parte hermano"**_ – Ambos se miraron con malicia, ya ser que sus macabras mentes procesaban de todo tipo de planes para hacer que el arquero dorado escupiera toda la información posible.

* * *

><p>Muy bien Sagitario, deja de comportarte como un niño y madura porque comenzamos ahora nuestro entrenamiento – Le dijo Saga con un semblante serio y tranquilo.<p>

Mira quién habla… Jaja, ya me duele las tripas de tanto de reír… - Aioros se sacudió todo el pasto, se calmó y se a posiciono para atacar a su compañero de practica – Muy bien gemelo uno, tu das el primer golpe…

¿Desde cuándo tengo numeración? ¡A OTRA DIMENSION! – Saga lanzo su ataque, ya ser que Aioros lo esquivo con facilidad.

La verdad siempre de niño los tenía numerados ¡TRUENO ATOMICO! – Aioros lanzo su técnica quien golpeo.

… Idiotas, desde cuándo fue la primera vez de que escuche tremenda verdad… Ahora sí que me hiciste enojar centauro – Saga se limpió la camisa azul, ya ser que recibió un gran golpe parte de su adversario. – Primera regla un caballero no puede usar la misma técnica dos veces. ¡EXPLOCIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

No, no Géminis uno… ¡Lento! – Aioros dio un gran salto ya ser que poco tiempo vio a Saga detrás de él – _**"¿Qué haces?"**_ Ah.

Jajaja… Vez Kanon, es tan fácil derrotar a un arquero – Le decía con triunfo, ya ser que su gemelo fue en busca del herido de Aioros.

Sos un brabucón, pobre de Aioros tan solo te ofendió… - Ahora Saga le hacia la mueca de "Bla, bla, bla". - ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Eres un irritante!

… - Su gemelo bufó cansado de escuchar los gritos de su gemelo, quien le siguió para ver donde fue a parar el hermano del León.

Los gemelos iban haciendo las pases, ya ser que al llegar encontraron a Aioros colgando de una soga, quien contenía ropa de mujer.

… Jaja Jajaja – Se rieron a hasta mas no poder los gemelos, al encontrar Aioros colgado dentro de un vestido de mujer, con calcetas en las mano y una bombacha en la cabeza.

No es gracioso… Jaja, si sigan riéndose de mi… - Aioros se balanceo para salir del agarre – _**"Odio los vestidos cortos, más con cuadritos"**_ – Aioros se arrancó el vestido así rompiéndolo en pedazos. – Tomen esto gemelos del mal ¡RUPTURA INFINITA!

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! – Ambos gemelos salieron expulsados donde era la sala de descanso para los dorados, ya ser que estos fueron a parar encima de Aldebarán.

* * *

><p>Oye alde ¿Desde cuándo llueven gemelos? – Pregunto con ironía el santo de las rosas, ya ser que los gemelos ni se movían.<p>

Parece que los dioses dieron un gran cambio climático… - Aldebarán los saco de encima de él, ya ser que ninguno de los dos se quiso mover.

Además, hoy en estos bosques no se anunció lluvias. Puede ser que hay demasiado calentamiento global y provoco este tipo de lluvias – Mu aporto algo, ya ser que Aioria y Mascara no se dejaban de reír por los ruidos extraños que emitían los gemelos.

Todos se coparon de las risas del cangrejo y el león, ya ser que no poco tiempo se escuchó una discusión, parte de dos dorados.

¡Me cansaste bicho! ¡No empieces a decir que quieres ir a la fiesta bodas de mi estúpida hermana Gabrielle! – Le gritaba el de acuario a su amigo, quien lo miraba mal.

"_**¡A mí no me grites frantuche! ¡Yo soy un escorpión que no se deja pisar por un tempano de hielo como tú!"**_ – Milo sonaba demasiado dramático, ya ser que internamente se reía Camus.

"_**¿A estos dos que les pasa?"**_ – Pregunto Kanon a su gemelo, quien le devolvió a Milo su habla.

A mí no me digas Frantuche, griego de mierda… - Milo se enojó demasiado, pero internamente le hirió sus sentimientos.

¡Porque no te vas a la puta que te pario! – Milo se escuchó, se puso contento, ya ser que Camus negaba con la cabeza – Ya puedo hablar, Jaja… ¡Puedo hablar, volvió mi hermosísima voz! – El escorpión comenzó a saltar donde está sentado Aldebarán y Afrodita, quienes charlaban de cosas del campamento y de sus situaciones de soltería.

No sabía… - Le decía sarcástico Afrodita, ya ser que Milo dejo de saltar como niño en el sofá.

Retira lo dicho pescado podrido… - Dita abrió grandes sus ojos, ya ser que se paró para darle un golpe a Milo, ya ser que el otro le dirigió la mirada a Mu y después a Aioria.

"_**Creo que te pasaste del límite alacrán"**_ – Comento Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer, ya ser que Camus se rio por lo bajo.

Que me importa, este se lo meré… - Dita le pego un puñetazo dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

El sueco sonreía por su victoria, ya ser que Milo se trataba de poner de pie, pero el golpe en su nariz lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en el suelo.

Me duele mi naricita… Te voy acusar con el antiguo maestro – Milo salió de la carpa, ya ser que los demás se miraron con nerviosismo, ya ser que nadie quería ser castigado por el maestro Dhoko y después con el patriarca.

No, no, no – Todos salieron por detrás del escorpión, ya ser que este ya había llegado antes

¿Qué sucede chicos? – Pregunto el maestro ya ser que Milo estaba listo para hablar lo que le hicieron sus amigos, y los demás estaban más que nerviosos.

Shaka y Isabela llagaban donde estaba el caballero de Libra para comunicar lo hablado, pero vieron que estaban los demás dorados, para Bella hablar ante tanta gente le ponía nerviosa, pero si estaba la persona que la hacía sentir segura podría decir lo que necesitaba saber el séptimo custodio.

"¿Estás listo?" - Me pregunto con cierta seguridad.

"_**La verdad no estoy muy segura de contar lo hablado, además ¿Qué podría salir mal?"**_ – Bella miro a Virgo fijamente, este estaba algo nervioso por la forma que lo miraba, no falto poco para que Aioros los viera de la forma que se intercambiaran las miradas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**__: Aquí les dejo el capítulo 9, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar._

_Ya paso lo mejor de esta historia, una conversación entre mejores amigos, un entrenamiento algo divertido por parte de los hermanos Géminis y Sagitario, y lo mejor se viene ahora __**¿Aioros comenzara a sentir celos por Shaka y Bella? ¿Milo los acusara a sus amigos?**__, esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de __**La Puerta Mística**__._


	11. Las Piezas del Espíritu

_En este capítulo he utilizado géneros literarios, la amistad, humor y suspenso_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: <em>"Las Piezas del Espíritu"<em>

**_"¿Estás listo?" _**- Me pregunto con cierta confianza.

"_**La verdad no estoy muy segura de contar lo hablado, además ¿Qué podría salir mal?"**_– Bella miro a Virgo fijamente, este estaba algo nervioso por la forma que lo miraba, no falto poco para que Aioros los viera de la forma que se intercambiaban las miradas.

Hola Isabela y hola para ti también Shaka – Saludo Aioros con educación, ya ser que ambos lo miraron al que los saludo, provocando de se dejaran de observar como lo estaban haciendo.

Hola Sagitario ¿Cómo empezaste el día? O ¿Anoche tuviste otra pesadilla? – Bella se acercó a Aioros con algo de coqueteo.

Empecé el día bien Bella, y anoche no tuve ningún tipo de pesadilla, te lo agradezco de que te preocupes por mí, pero no hacía falta por eso – Le decía con no tanta importancia a la conversación ya ser que sentía algo de celos por lo ocurrido.

Mejor así compañero… Shaka creo que si me animare a hablar al respecto – Shaka le sonrío sabía bien que la convencería a la joven, y esta se dudaba en hablar con el maestro de rozan y además frente a los dorados.

Por otro lado, los dorados que persiguieron a Milo, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, los gemelos discutiendo, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Mu, Aioria y Mascara de la muerte, se quejaban como interrumpieron su descanso acusando a los gemelos de a caer encima de Tauro y Piscis. Por otra parte, Camus se reía hasta más no poder; Mientras que Aioros, Shaka y Bella no entendían porque tanto bullicio.

A ver, a ver… - Dijo el maestro tratando de que los santos de oro se callaran pero nada, ello seguían hablando hasta insultando - ¡SE CALLAN YA! – Grito el librano y así logro que se callaran todos – Mejor así… Chicos primero lo principal, ¿Qué necesitan? Ni se les ocurra hablar todos a la vez, segundo necesito hablar con Isabela de unas cositas, tercero y último necesito cinco voluntarios para algo… - Nadie se animó a ofrecerse por lo último que dijo el mayor.

Maestro yo le voy a explicar… - Dijo Milo y así sus compañeros decidieron ignorarlo por completo – Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, yo fui a ver si Camus y Bella se habían despertado, pero no fui solo sino que Afro me acompaño. Pero en fin estos dos… - Se refería a Camus y Bella, quienes ni se dirigieron la mirada – Gritaron a la vez, provocaron que Saga se despertara y tan solo yo los salude, pero el señor Géminis me debía sacar mi sentido del gusto para no hablar…

Primero tú diste un silbido antes ¿o no te acuerdas bichejo? Además te lo merecías – Dijo ya enojado al recordar ese momento.

Pero no debían estar durmiendo, si deberían estar en vigilancia – Le decía Milo, ya ser que el maestro desaprobó eso.

Haber otro que cuente la otra parte – Pidió con voz tranquila ya ser que Afrodita tomo la palabra.

Yo maestro… Después de eso, la hermosura de Bella nos contó la verdad de cómo fue arrebatada de los brazos de Camus, él la escucho con atención y los que estábamos ahí escuchamos detenidamente, pero el señor de los hielos debió irse como si nada y dejar a su hermana con la palabra – Bella se quedó algo frustrada, en cambio Camus se acercó a su hermana para hablar con ella después de contarle todo al maestro.

Bueno, me parece incorrecto tu actitud Camus, en cambio no se mucho de tu historia princesa, pero me he enterado por Misty que tú Milo comenzaste a actuar como niño de cinco años, tocando una cacerola con una cuchara de madera. Pero tú Aioria jamás vuelva a hacerle lo que le hiciste a Milo – Aioria tan solo bajo la cabeza, ya ser que Milo le sacaba la lengua como un niño chiquito. – Qué continúe otro, por favor. _**"Estos chicos son divertidos cuando cuentan sus historia"**_ – El maestro se apoyó en el escritorio para seguir escuchando a los dorados.

* * *

><p>Yo maestro tomare la palabra – Shaka se acercó con Bella, esta estaba más que nerviosa – Después de eso, Bella se fue al claro del bosque, yo la perseguí para tratar de hablar con ella sobre que le tenemos que contar, pero eso será después – Shaka calló ya ser que la mencionada trago saliva, porque al estar en silencio por un rato.<p>

Ajam, ¿quién sigue? – Pregunto y esta vez Mu fue quien tomó la palabra.

Yo maestro. Milo fue a pedirnos ayuda a Alde y a mí para buscar al desaparecido de Acuario, y gustosos aceptamos; Tomamos un sendero para buscar por donde en realidad había tomado, pero al fin al cabo lo encontramos, no sé qué estaba haciendo pero… – Mu se calló ya ser que Acuario carraspeo un poco para tomar la palabra.

Perdón Mu, pero nunca debieron seguirme o buscarme, si yo deseaba hablar con alguien para desahogarme lo haría, pero en ese momento tenía un mar de emociones que ni siquiera se explicarlo… Pero me alegro de que Milo allá tomado esa la valentía y hacerme frente, pero lo debo admitir amigo, agradezco que me hicieras recapacitar mis acciones – Milo le intercambio una sonrisa, mientras que los otros miraban con sorpresa.

Justo llego apurado Shura, él estaba en el claro donde se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención; Al entrar prefirió esperar y escuchar que hacían todos sus compañeros amontonados alrededor del maestro.

Me parece muy bien lo que hiciste Milo, tienes dos bien y una mal… ¿Quién sigue? – El maestro casi les pide a Argol y a Dio que le traigan un bote de palomitas de maíz.

Yo maestro, nosotros fuimos a entrenar al otro claro del bosque – Saga le señalo a su hermano y a Aioros, quienes lo miraban raro.

Nuestro entrenamiento fue divertido, entre los tres intercambiábamos palabras, risas, bromas entre otras cosas – Kanon interrumpió a Aioros, quien este comenzó a reírse de lo que iba a comentar.

Perdona arquero, pero se le olvidó comando Saga a volar y terminó colgando de un tendedero en un vestido ... con rosa y rojo a cuadros, con calcetines en las manos y ... y ... una braga en la cabeza, lol - Canon se echó a reír y luego infectar a Shura, que representa toda la supuesta imagen de su mejor amigo en esas condiciones, Aioria se retorcía en el suelo, todos se rieron de lo que pasó con el arquero y este se puso rojo como un tomate la vergüenza y la vergüenza que le hizo pasar el gemelo más joven.

¡No es gracioso! – Grito el arquero ya enojado, ya ser que el gemelo menor lo humillo de la peor manera; todos se callaron pero Aioria se seguía riendo, y Aioros le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermanito quien de a poco cesaba su risa al igual que Bella.

No es para tanto Sagitario, todos pasamos cosas bochornosas en la vida… - Bella se a posiciono frente a todos para que la vieran – Por ejemplo, yo estaba sosteniendo una batalla con Juliana de Escorpión negro, quien me tiro con todo al piso, para después yo darle un golpe fuerte en su pecho y este salió volando, cuando intente pararme me volví a caer pero de culo; La verdad me dolió muchísimo la caía y pobre de mí traserito, sé que me dolió muchísimo pero me quede cinco días sin sentarme… - Bella comenzó a fregar su lindo trasero ya ser que contar aquello vergonzoso hizo que los dorados se rieran, pero para Sagitario eso fue lindo por su parte, hacer olvidar las escenas bochornosas que les propuso como obstáculos.

"_**Gracias Isabela, sos una buena mujer"**_ – Se lo agradecía por vía cosmos, ya ser que está bajo su máscara sonreía por el alago que le hizo Aioros.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias Bella por tus palabras de confortación. Pero ahora que estamos reunidos todos, tengo tres cosas que decir, dos importantes y una no es de tanta importancia, pero deben saberlo… - Todos se miraban confundidos, hasta que la amazona de Apus se le ilumino la mirada al tener curiosidad por saber que tenía que decir el maestro de Rozan.

¿Qué es maestro? – Pregunto ya intrigado y serio el santo de Leo, quien se acomodo al lado de Afrodita.

Bueno, la primera cuestión, es que Shion solicita a todos los santos de que se ofrecieron a esta misión de rescate, que volvamos al santuario cuando antes, porque Athena necesita hablar cuando antes con esta niña – Todas las miradas se posaron en Isabela, quien los miraba con cara de sorpresa, en si comenzó a girar como un perrito, para después tratar de atrapar un poco de pelo por detrás suyo.

"_**Si es mi hermana. Puedo notarlo porque siempre fue graciosa, bufón como Milo hasta se ríe de cualquier cosa"**_ – Camus sonreía muy pasible, al darse cuenta que encontró a su más apreciado ser, su hermanita, su ángel, su princesa.

Ya me maree… Jiji, me da vueltas mi mundo, hasta los veo que se mueven, jaja… ouh, ¿Estas enojado verdad? – Le pregunto al maestro quien estaba desaprobando su escenita infantil y tonta.

Por supuesto, deja de hacer eso porque tú eres la clave de los sucesos que pasan en el santuario y en el entorno de estos jóvenes; No se hagan que no saben, últimamente Shion se está preocupando por ustedes y sus raras actitudes ¿o me equivoco? – Todos en sus cabezas decían que si lo estaba, pero Dhoko observaba detenidamente a los dorados ya sabía bien como tratarlos. – Tu Bella tendrás una gran misión, pero antes deberás ir a ver al patriarca Shion y a Athena. – A la mencionada le resonó ese nombre, recordó a aquel hombre que antes de irse a dormir le contaba cuentos, la arropaba cuando hacia frio y hasta se cruzaba su cama para dormir con él en las noches que tenia pesadillas o de tormentas fieras que le aterraban.

"_**Papi Shion…"**_ – El alma de la gala se le hizo un mar de emociones deseaba abrazarlo, decirle tantas cosas bellas, contarle sus aventuras y desventuras, pedirle consejos cuando ella lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña, anhelaba recuperar los minutos que los perdió – Por supuesto maestro, con justo iré con ustedes al santuario para ver vuestro pontífice y a nuestra adorada diosa – Ya se había decidido, todos felices pero nadie comió perdices.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, lo primero ya se ha dicho, ahora lo segundo y cambiando de habiente… - Shaka se irguió como Shura ambos dieron su reporte ante el maestro, primero hablo Capricornio y después sería el turno de Shaka.<p>

Maestro yo quiero tomar la palabra – Se dispuso a pedir Shura, ya ser que sus compañeros esperaron que lo, que tenía que decir no esa otra de esas ocurrencia que tenía en español, pero el maestro Dhoko se lo concedió – Ya he buscado información y algunos reportes, en donde se dice que hay un grupo de santos renegados de la misma categoría que la nuestro compañeros, y está liderada por Naissare y otros dos jóvenes.

Bien hasta ahora sabemos que Naissare esté buscando la revancha para tener de nueva cuenta la piedra de Matusalem y la sagrada espada de Excalibur, pero lo que me llama atención es de aquel pequeño enfrentamiento que tuviste con ella mi niña… ¿podrías tener el honor de contar lo que trama Naissare en tu contra? _**"Shaka ya sabía que era eso lo que me tenias que contar muchacho, ahora estas libre para escuchar"**_ – Esto último el hindú se alivio, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pero lo mejor ya se estaba a punto de salir a la luz.

Gracias maestro, pero lo que en verdad quiere Naissare es esa estatuilla que tiene atrás suyo – Dhoko se aparto donde el cubría aquel tan apreciado objeto – Esa es la armadura sagrada de Niké, diosa de la victoria… Puede ser impactante pero a la vez incoherente, pero es verdad ustedes tienen la versión de que Niké toma forma de objeto, como en este caso es un báculo que reside en la mano derecha de Athena… - Fue interrumpida por Camus.

No comprendo, ¿dices que Niké pude reencarnar en un cuerpo humano? – Camus le acertó su hermana le asentía, todos se sorprendieron una amazona demasiada sabia.

"_**Camus se nota que es tu hermana, sabe demasiado. Y más que Yuliaj"**_ – Camus se sorprendió ante esa afirmación de Cáncer, quien le sonreía macabramente, acuario se preguntaba ¿Qué tramaba Mascara encontrar de su hermana? La verdad la sabía él mismo. – Haber niñita, dinos ¿Cuáles serian las piezas restantes de esa maldita puerta mística? O como se llame…

Dos cosas crustáceo podrido, primero no me digas niñita porque ya soy grandecita y segundo esas piezas son reliquias difíciles de conseguir – Mascara de la muerte comenzó a gruñirle, ya lo había tratado mal cosa que a él no le gusta – El primer objeto lo tenemos en nuestro poder, es el medallón de Harmonía que posee un poder destructivo en el ambiente fraterno, provoca la desgracia a aquellos hermanos que son unidos… - Aioros, Aioria, Saga y Kanon, no podían creer eso si tenían ese collar cerca de ellos podrían destruir su unión – la segunda reliquia, es el ojo de agua, tan solo es una simple cajita de joyas, hecha de los minerales del reino de Poseidón con él se puede dominar las aguas de este santuario para destruir todo a su paso – Ahora sí que todos se pusieron incómodos, todos los santos dorados comprendieron la inquietud de su diosa ante las visitas constantes de Hilda de Asgard, Julián Solo o mejor conocido como el dios de los mares, Hades y Perséfone dioses de los infiernos todo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se nota que esta misión que tenemos todos ahora mismo, es sumamente peligroso. Maestro ¿Cómo podremos obtener todos esos objetos para cumplir este objetivo? – Dhoko no sabía que responder, porque él no estaba autorizado para contestar, pero con tan solo esperar a que Shion le contestara las dudas de sus santos dorados y las de él.

Afrodita, será mejor que dejemos que continúe la joven. Puedes proceder Isabela – Dhoko su tranquilo ante su pedido, pero en el fondo tenía un gran presentimiento que esta guerra santa será la que muchos santos obtengan el máximo del cosmos, pero ¿Podría ser toda la orden de Athena? O mejor ¿La única salida será enfrentar a las cuestiones personales? La verdad no lo sabía el maestro de rozan y menos al más sabio de la orden dorada.

Gracias maestro y no me vuelvan a interrumpir ¿Esta claro? – Todos se callaron, mientras que la joven respiraba tranquila, para continuar, ya conto dos objetos faltaban tres – Bueno, el tercer objeto es tener en nuestro poder la antorcha del fuego de la vida de la diosa Hestia, el cuarto objeto, son obtener el canto de tres musas en una sola tonada y el quinto objeto es utilizar esta armadura – Se refería a la armadura de Niké, quien la sostuvo en sus manos - Después tener esos cinco objetos se deberá consolidar junto con esta cajita, quienes serán sometidos al fuego sagrado de Hestia, pero tiene que ser en el tiempo de que Perséfone se encuentre con su madre Deméter… Sera muy complicado tener esos objetos, porque sé que podríamos desatar una pelea o un suicidio al intentar robar esas reliquias.

Bueno parece que tendremos una grandísima misión para encontrar esos objetos, un collar maldito, un joyero de los mares, una antorcha de una diosa que arde en el cielo, ir y pedirle a Apolo que nos preste tres musas y realizar un coro, después… A si pro ultimo sintetizar todo eso con esta estatuilla que ni siquiera brilla… ¡Ay mamá mía! – Milo se dio media vuelta y se cayó solo al suelo, provocando que unos pocos se rieran.

No será para tanto Milo, lo único que debemos hacer es comunicárselo al patriarca cuando antes, si hay que encontrarlos antes que un dios maldito se le dé la ganas de adelantarse a su búsqueda, yo creería que estamos muertos… - Aioria tenía razón, si no se apresuraban no tendrían tiempo para evitar esa catástrofe.

* * *

><p>¡ENEMIGOS A LA VISTA! – Se escucho un grito de uno de los santos de bronce, todos se colocaron sus armaduras, hasta recibir los avances para el ataque improvisto.<p>

Maestro ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto un caballero de plata de la constelación de Flecha.

Tranquilo Tremy, lo que debemos hacer es ver a que vinieron a estas bases – Dhoko salió apresurado y para alcanzar a sus compañeros de oro.

Jajajaja… Naissare creo que esto se apuesto divertido ¿Qué piensas TJ? – Le pregunto a la amazona renegada de escorpión negro, ya ser que todas las mujeres de ese mando tenían mascara puestas.

¡DHOKO MUESTRATE AHORA! – Exigió la mencionada, ya ser que millones de tropas no tantas pero eran unos 100 soldados al comando de los renegados, 15 santos negros de bronce, 25 santos de plata negros y 13 santos negros de la elite mayor.

¡AQUÌ ME TIENES NAISSARE! _**"Ahora ¿A qué ha venido?"**_ – El chino estaba hecho una furia, tener a Naissare frente suyo es como revivir lo que paso hace dos años atrás en los bosques del Tíbet.

¡DEMEN A LA MOCOSA DE APUS! – Pidió la librana de negro, ya ser que la mencionada estaba en uno de los pinos quien miraba a los dos mandos enfrentándose entre si

¡SOBRE MI CADAVER BRÙJA! – Le grito Camus, todos los dorados tenían ganas de batallar después de dos años atroces y de aburrimiento.

Como quieras, TJ tráeme la cabeza del acuariano ahora… - El mencionado emprendió al encuentro, ya ser que Bella se interpuso frente a él.

Sal del medio Bella, no te quiero lastimar… - TJ se lo dijo de buena manera pero la joven ni se movió, ya ser que tenía una cuenta pendiente con TJ.

No… Yo seré tu contrincante y deja a mi hermano en paz – La cosa se puso interesante, Camus se acerco donde estaba su hermana quien esperaba con ansias el primer ataque de inicio.

Si lo quieres así mi lady ¡TE LO DARE! – TJ encendió su cosmos al máximo, ya ser que Isabela lo imito igual.

"_**Cambio a invierno"**_ – La armadura de Isabela cambio a un tono negro con celeste y azul marino, su pelo se aliso y cambio a un azul oscuro como el mar profundo, su actitud cambio bruscamente.

Muy bien Paraíso de los hielos, veamos que tienes en esa cápita oculta – Le decía con un tono de voz irónico, ya ser que los que veía estaban más que interesas, deseaban ver quien ganaba.

La verdad no deseo lo más profundo de mi ser en lastimarte sabandija, pero lo que si deseo con el corazón que dejes tú y tu incompetentes amigos en paz a los míos porque o sino seré yo quien cabe tu tumba en este mismo lugar – La amazona de Apus sonó muy frívola ya ser que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se convirtió en un gran campo nevado.

Como quieras, total no estás a mi nivel perra… _**"Lo lamento Isabela, pero esto es una cuestión personal"**_ – TJ estaba listo para lanzarle el ataque ya ser que una bola de energía posterior a la de su contrincante se lanzo hacia del.

¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE! – Camus ataco ya ser que TJ fue tocado justo en su pecho provocando una grave reacción ante la presencia de la armadura dorada de acuario ante la suya – _**"Siento como si tuviera rabia al ver a este tipo ¿Por qué reacciono así?"**_ – Camus en el fondo estaba confundido, el protegería a su hermana hasta la muerte pero, ¿Podrá regenerar una conversación sin peleas verbales? Eso se estaba por verse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _Holis, aquí les dejo el Capitulo 10, está muy bueno, yo lo escribo de una forma muy especial ya ser que todo esto es un gran producto de mi imaginación, trato con los personajes en mis sueños, entre otras cuestiones pero lo mas importantes es que deseo que dejen comentarios porque a mi sus opiniones valen demasiado._

_Lo que todos se preguntan __**¿Camus podrá enfrentarse con TJ?**__ Esta batalla __**¿se convertirá en un escenario de sangre y muerte?**__ Esto y muchísimo más en el próximo Capítulo de La Puerta Mística _


	12. Un ave es el símbolo de la unidad

_Los géneros literarios que usado en este fic son, Acción, Drama, Angustia, Amistad y Familia._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: <em>"Un ave es el símbolo de la unidad"<em>

"_**Siento como si tuviera rabia al ver a este tipo ¿Por qué reacciono así?"**_ – Camus en el fondo estaba confundido, el protegería a su hermana hasta la muerte, si eso dependiera de una cuerda floja.

¡¿De dónde saliste?! – Le grito TJ al ver la cara de su atacante, ya ser que su rostro cambio de enojo y furia a sorpresa.

Déjame aclararte las dudas, primero tu eres una copia barata de mi, ya ser que tu llevas una armadura negra propiedad de la isla de la reina muerte – Camus sonaba pacifico, pero sentir que su armadura se estaba a punto de separar de su cuerpo, lo mismo le ocurría a TJ con la suya.

Perdóname que te interrumpa Acuario dorado, pero te metiste en mi pelea… Déjame mostrarte como es el verdadero poder del ave de las nieves. ¡Enciéndete mi cosmos! ¡VENTIZCA! – TJ fue golpeado fuertemente, ya ser que no tuvo oportunidad de atacar.

¡AH! Ya recibí muchos golpes, pero no han visto mi poder… - TJ comenzó a elevar s cosmos energía al máximo, provocando que alrededor de él se formara un aura negra y violeta, ya ser que las armaduras negras y las doradas comenzaran a resonar de una forma impresionante.

"_**¿Qué les pasa a las armaduras?"**_ – Preguntaba el caballero de Aries, no experimentaron una resonancia como la que oían todos.

Déjamelo explicarlo Mu, estas armaduras negras tienen una magnitud que atrae a las armaduras originales, que serian una batalla de poder a poder – Hablo el santo renegado de Aries, era un hombre alto, de cuerpo fornido, de cabellos negros como la noche, de piel bronceada y ojos azules oscuros y su nombre era – Permítanme presentar mi nombre es Arcángel de Aries negro.

Vaya pensé que este tipo era un mal imitador de Mu… - Cáncer se paso porque al mencionado le miro con una cara de pocos amigos - ¡Ya que están! ¡Preséntense todos ustedes!

Jaja, está bien deberemos ir por orden de las constelaciones zodiacales… - Hablo la escorpina quienes todos salían al encuentro, los dorados imitaron la salida de sus nuevos enemigos renegados.

"_**No puede estar pasando ahora"**_ – Paolo observaba a lo lejos, ya ser que estuvo fuera del campamento para ver donde se ocultaban los caballeros de la elite negra – _**"La resonancia de ambos mandos zodiacales, llegaran provocar una batalla para ver que signo es el original y el más fuerte… No debería ser así"**_ – Sonaba nervioso, todo eso fue para nada, la puerta mística se convertirá al segundo que deberán buscar los dorados, porque lo primero es batallar contra el mando de Naissare.

"_**Ya no puedo evitarlo, todo esto se salió descontrol… Creo que esta batalla ya dio comienzo"**_ – Bella se des transformo su armadura de invierno a la original, su estado de ánimo era de una joven asustada, preocupada por sus seres queridos y de alguien que sueña enamorarse del joven que la rescato.

Nadie hablo ya ser que el de Aries negro ya se presento, Mu se coloco su casco ya ser que todos hicieron eso.

Mejor dejemos este silencio fúnebre… Mi nombre es Joel de Tauro negro – Hablo el taurino ya ser que Aldebaran sonría por lo bajo.

Nosotras somos las gemelas de Géminis negro Yo me llamo Marisa – Se presento la joven, era de cabellos rojizos como el fuego, de piel blanca, de ojos esmeraldas como los de Saga.

Yo soy Martina, ni me confundan con mi hermana porque somos opuestas en todo, a ella le encanta decapitar a débiles y yo los mando al infierno de un golpe. Jajajajajaja – Cuando termino la gemela de Marisa, ambas se rieron malévolamente, ya ser que a Saga y Kanon les sonaban esos nombres.

Mi nombre es Lucifer de Cáncer – a Mascara de la muerte tenía unas ganas de echarse a reír, pero fue detenido por su mente retorcida. Era un joven de piel blanca como la nieva, ojos violetas, de cabellos blancos, de un cuerpo fornido como sus otros compañeros

Y a mí me llaman Miguel Ángel, jaja oye idiota si te crees mejor que yo te equivocas – Si la verdad se paso provocando que su rival ardiera de la bronca porque tenía ganas de lanzarse arriba de él.

Jajaja, para mí eso sonó como una ofensa crustáceo de segunda… Pero en fin, mi nombre es Lionel de Leo negro – Ya se le hizo cartón lleno para Aioria, ya había leído unos reportes sobre ese tipo, tenía la mente mas retorcida del mundo. Es un joven de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos celestes y de piel bronceada.

Yo soy Minsy de Virgo negro, soy la parte opuesta a Buda. Mi poder es incomparable, podría explicarlo de esta forma soy más fuerte ¡Que tu Shaka de Virgo! – Shaka ardía de la ira, tenia recuerdos inolvidables con esa muchacha, porque ambos seguían las enseñanzas de buda. Un joven de piel como la de Shaka, pelo morocho y de ojos rojos como el fuego.

"_**Pensé que ya te habías muerto Minsy, pero me equivoque. Por lo que recuerdo tu no soportabas las enseñanzas de Buda, ya ser que él se encargo de castigarte por que te revelaste en contra de sus palabras"**_ – Shaka se arrepentía, ella era su única amiga que tenía cuando entrenaba en las orillas de Ganges.

Yo soy Naissare de Libra, no hace falta porque no es la primera vez que nos vemos dorados – Bien ella era de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, de piel blanca y era la ex esposa de Shion y madre de Shenna.

Bueno, mi nombre está claro me llamo Juliana de Escorpio y tu Milo de escorpio serás mi presa – La joven se babeaba y tenía ganas de entablar una pelea interminable con el griego. Su aspecto era delicado, piel blanca, ojos grises, pelo celeste y un cuerpo formado.

Yo no hace falta de presentarme, pero me lo pedirán… - La voz hizo acto de aparición, Aioros se quedo impactado, porque diviso a la persona menos indicada. Joven de cabello rubio, piel bronceada al estilo caribeño, ojos ámbar – Mi nombre es Gabriel de Sagitario negro, hermano mayor de Paolo de Octante… Verán esa pajarita hermosa debería estar en su jaulita.

* * *

><p>Para tu información no soy una pajarita y menos hermosa… ¡Ni se te ocurra que volveré contigo Gabriel! – La gala estaba enojada con la ofensa que le dijo el susodicho.<p>

No importa, total el pequeño Paolo no volverá a estar contigo amigo, pero yo seré el verdugo de su hermano y la mocosa insolente… Mi nombre es Aron de Capricornio negro, el caballero renegado más despiadado – Shura se le paro el mundo, era su antiguo condiscípulo en su estadía en las Islas de Pirineos.

Yo me llamo TJ de acuario negro, soy el maestro de los vientos helados de la Antártida… _**"Ex novio y ex prometido de tu hermana Camus de Acuario"**_ – el mencionado estaba petrificado, al escuchar eso tenía ganas de pegarle por atreverse a decir tremenda idiotez.

No importa… Mi nombre ya está escrito en el santuario, puedo ser la peor pesadilla de cualquier santo de Piscis – Una voz demasiada dulce provoco que Afrodita se respingara, sabia de quien se trataba. Una danza de rosas de todos tipo de tonos rodearon el cuerpo de la voz – Mi nombre es ¡Dante de Piscis Negro!

Ya el mundo estaba destruido, Dante era el hermano mellizo de Cardinale de Piscis, fue la persona despechada y odiada por el santuario en su época. Maltrataba a los aprendices cuando se le pedía que los preparara para ser santos, hacía que la orden dorada de ese milenio fuera un caos, fue el causante de hacer un pacto encontrar de su hermano durante la primera guerra contra Hades.

¡¿Qué haces aquí Dante?! – Dhoko fue sacado de las casillas, al recordar aquello, no fue el único en sobrevivir en esa batalla.

¡Ay Dhoko, Dhoko! ¡Tú y Shion se merecen la muerte, ambos hicieron a mis planes desde un comienzo se desperdiciaran! Sino fuera porque Ofiris me ayudo a escapar, nada de eso ocurriera ¡Abría trece santos dorados, pero no el maldito patriarca y la odiosa de Athena prohibieron que hubiera trece santos dorados! – Dhoko y los dorados se sorprendieron si estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento así el patriarca y hacia Dhoko.

Ya me canse de esperar, necesito desquitarme con este sujeto – Mascara se lanzó encima de su contrincante, ambos se lanzaban con todo, Aioria hizo lo mismo, todos los dorados comenzaron a pelear. Aries con Aries, Tauro con Tauro, Géminis con Géminis, Cáncer con Cáncer, etc. Todo en ese momento pasó horas de observar a los dorados pelear sin descanso.

"No entiendo por qué se pelean por nada" - Marin estaba confundido, no podía soportar ver a la santa élite luchando una razón ¿Cuál fue? La verdad no lo sabía.

Tranquila Marín, Bella está en el medio de la pelea, una persona que ve a sus seres queridos pelear en algo que ni siquiera tiene un motivo de ello… Sé que ella se crío con los dorados y una marina… - Shaina fue interrumpida por su compañera.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Le pregunto la pelirroja, justo llego la amazona de la Cruz del Sur.

Déjame contestar esa pregunta, lo que se refiera la cobra, cuando crearon las armaduras doradas, tuvieron un gran defecto, de ese defecto salieron las armaduras negras; Serian que es el lado obscuro de sus portadores u opuestos, en cambio de Acuario… - Ambas amazonas se quedaron más que sorprendidas ante la historia poco resumida.

Yika déjame a mí que les cuento una pequeña historia de amor… - La grulla se lo conto todo, el águila y la cobra escuchaban detenidamente la historia de TJ y Isabela. – Esa es la historia del ave del Paraíso, ella es una amazona con todas las letras.

Deseo ya hablar con ella… - Justo apareció la amazona de Lince.

Callo piedras sin llover, vino la que faltaba para completar el cartón – Shaina sonaba sarcástica provocando que la amazona de Lince la mirara con mala cara.

Uy pensé que ya te aniquilaron cobra… Hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado? – Si era Tania la ex aprendiz de Leo y principal rival de Shaina.

Hola mi nombre es Yika de la Cruz del sur, es un gusto de conocerte Tania de Lince – Ambas trecharon las manos, como una forma de entablar una amistad con la persona que acabas de conocer.

Es un placer Yika, además tu nombre es original… Pero en fin, ¿Quién va ganando? – Todas se dieron la vuelta para observar la pelea, era todo un gran espectáculo, insultos, golpes, ataques de todo tipo y menos una charla para trechar una amistad.

* * *

><p>Se ve que ninguno, la que ganara será Bella – Yuzuriha le acertó, la amazona de Paraíso miro donde estaban todos los santos y amazonas esperando algo interesante.<p>

"_**Debo pensar en ellos, pero ellos son dorados deben dar el ejemplo a los inferiores… Yo no los conozco por completo, deseo algún día conocerlos. No debo perder mi tiempo y observar cómo se desintegran en una pelea sin sentido"**_ – Isabela encendió su cosmos energía al máximo, provocando que un aurora dorada la envolviera por completo, mientras que los que observaban a una distancia prudente eran segados por aquella luz dorada – Ya basta, no pueden estar peleando por trivialidades, si se odia por cosas del pasado háganlo en otro lugar, sino se conocen y es por impulso tampoco… No es justo ver a los que los admiran, los que quieren seguir sus pasos por el buen camino ¡No hacen nada por Athena, lo que hacen es hacerla sentir mal! ¡Qué mi luz ilumine sus almas! ¡CAPA DE PAZ!

Todos dejaron de pelear, lo que decidieron ver a un ave que emprendía un vuelo alrededor de todos, los dorados no sabían de quien se trataba, la figura que volaba cerca de cada uno de los dorados provocando que sus almas se llenaran de lastima, paz y serenidad, hasta escucharon una joven cantando una canción que la luz que envolvía aquella ave se volviera más visible.

**_Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
>Todo por tratar de demostrar<br>Olvide que sin tu amor  
>No valgo nada<br>Y tome una vuelta equivocada_**

**_Me quede sin movimiento_**  
><strong><em>Sin saber por dónde regresar<em>**  
><strong><em>Lleno de remordimiento<em>**

**_Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas_**  
><strong><em>Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)<em>**  
><strong><em>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí<em>**  
><strong><em>Te quiero recuperar<em>**  
><strong><em>Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame<em>**  
><strong><em>Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...<em>**  
><strong><em>(Del sufrimiento)<em>**

**_Tengo la esperanza que el dolor_**  
><strong><em>Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón<em>**  
><strong><em>Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas<em>**  
><strong><em>Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa<em>**

**_Juro que es verdad no miento_**  
><strong><em>Que mi voluntad es cambiar<em>**  
><strong><em>Pero sola yo no puedo<em>**  
><strong><em>No sé cómo lograr<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi alma reparar<em>**

**_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_**  
><strong><em>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí<em>**  
><strong><em>Te quiero recuperar<em>**  
><strong><em>Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame<em>**  
><strong><em>Del sufrimiento<em>**  
><strong><em>(Del sufrimiento)<em>**  
><strong><em>(Del sufrimiento)<em>**  
><strong><em>(Del sufrimiento)<em>**

**_Y llorar, y llorar..._**  
><strong><em>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí<em>**  
><strong><em>Te quiero recuperar<em>**

**_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame_**  
><strong><em>Del sufrimiento ohhhhh<em>**  
><strong><em>(Del sufrimiento)<em>**

Qué hermosa voz, pareciera que escuchara cantar un gorrión… - Dijo medio endulzado por la melodía el caballero de Tauro.

Siento una gran culpa que inunda mi pecho… - Comento el caballero de Géminis mayor.

"_**Esto no quedara así Dhoko, esta pelea quedara en deuda"**_ – Dijo Naissare mientras desaparecía con el resto de sus compañeros en un mortal dimensional.

"_**Como quieras bruja"**_ – Le contesto el chino.

El ave desapareció ya ser que se elevó muy alto dejando ver una joven extremadamente bella como las flores en primavera, todos los de plata salieron parea rescatar a Isabela quien caía de espalda, ella no reaccionaba pareciera que se desmayó al implementar su cosmos al máximo.

¡ISABELAAA! – Gritaban todos los caballeros y amazonas de plata para tratar de despertarla pero nada como resultado.

"_**Siento unas voces que me llaman pero no sé quiénes son. Siento que alguien me abraza con sus fuerzas, el abrazo es cálido, lleno de amor y cariño fraterno. Creo que alguien llora, siento este cosmos lleno de tristeza, culpa, pero no se quien esta persona"**_ – Isabela estaba inconsciente ya ser que no despertaba en su letargo, pero no era completo sino se desmayó.

Aioros la atrapo cuando los de plata nombraron a Isabela, Camus recibió el cuerpo de su hermana, ya ser que al verla llena de heridas ver que su armadura estaba destruida por completo, no comprendía que sucedía con ella, la verdad no la conocía por completo.

No puedes hacerme esto hermana, no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento por las personas que más quiero, pero tú te mereces mi cariño, mi amor, todo lo que es mío es tuyo… Por favor despierta hermanita, no puedo dejarte sola en este lugar… - El acuariano lloro el resto de la tarde, ya ser que su hermana no despertó de su desmayo.

Pasaron dos horas él se quedó dormido en una cama cómoda mientras abrazaba a su hermana, quien no había despertado de su sueño profundo. Milo llego con Aioria y el maestro Dhoko, ya ser que el de Acuario ni los miro al entrar.

No te aflijas Camus, ella ya despertara – Le dijo palabras de ánimo el caballero de Libra a su compañero.

"_**No sé qué te ocurrió hermana, pero no pienso soltarte"**_ – Camus seguía encerrado en sus pensamiento.

Maestro Dhoko, creo que no presta atención… - Milo le daba algo de pena ver a su mejor amigo lleno de sentimientos que los sacaba a la luz, todo eso por su hermana.

Me da algo de pena ver a Camus en ese estado emocional, casi esta semana que estuvimos aquí en este bosque, ya venía actuando de una forma extraña ¿A qué se deberá su actitud? – Pregunto Aioria ya ser que el maestro de libra podía responderle a esa pregunta.

Isabela abría sus ojos lentamente al ver que era abrazada por su hermano mayor, quien ni se percató de que la gala se despertó.

Hola hermano ¿Cómo estás? – Camus la miro con alegría si ella se había despertado, ella lo miraba como si estuviera algo confundida, pero lo que se preguntaba ¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo 11 de mi grandioso fic, no se lo tomen a pecho, lo que digo es que les agradezco que les allá justado mi historia, pero lo que les tengo que pedir que no se olviden de dejar comentarios si les gusto._

_Bueno en este capítulo utilice la canción de __**Jessy & Joy feat. Mario Dom**__ que se llama __**Llorar**__, gran canción yo la adoro demasiado._

_Un pequeño resumen de lo que ocurrió en este capítulo… Sea entablado una nueva rivalidad con los santos dorados con los santos renegados de la elite, los de plata no se esperaban ver a Isabela consumir su cosmos para parar una pelea sin sentido, agradeciendo que esto sucedió en su momento. Camus se comenzó a preocupar por su hermana al verla caer en picada en dirección de ellos, pero Aioros la salvo de una muerte segura, ya ser que el de Acuario se mostró por primera vez sus sentimientos hacia la persona que más quiere. Lo que se preguntan __**¿Qué le pasara ahora a Isabela? ¿Naissare buscara la forma de atrapar a la amazona de Paraíso para su beneficio?**_

_Aquí y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de La Puerta Mística…_


	13. Regreso al Santuario

_Este es un segmento de parte de la puerta mística, que tratara de como se iran enamorando Aioros de Isabela, y de como se volveran hermanos Camus y Isabela, todo esto es el pequeño detalle que le remarcare ante el transcurso de esta incrieble historia..._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>La Cinta Roja<em>**

Capítulo 12: _"Volver al Santuario"_

Isabela abría sus ojos lentamente al ver que era abrazada por su hermano mayor, quien ni se percató de que la gala se despertó.

Hola hermano ¿Cómo estás? – Camus la miro con alegría si ella se había despertado, ella lo miraba como si estuviera algo confundida, pero lo que se preguntaba ¿Qué había sucedido?

Hola hermanita mía, yo estoy muy feliz que allá decidido despertar… Tranquila no te levantes – Isabela salía del agarre de su hermano ya ser que los tres santos dorados observaban a la joven despertar y sentarse inútilmente en la orilla de la camilla, ya ser que era tomada por el brazo por su hermano.

No necesito de su ayuda para sentarme en esta tonta camilla… ¡Ah! _**"Cómo me duele mi cabeza, siento que me desmayare o tengo ganas de vomitar"**_ – El maestro Dhoko movía su cabeza en modo de desaprobación ante la actitud necia de la joven.

Escucha niña, no te muevas déjame curarte tu pequeño dolor de cabeza… - Aioria intentaba curar el dolor que tenía Isabela, pero ella lo esquivo.

¡Pero ¿Qué haces?! Yo estoy bien, no ven que tan solo es pasajero mi dolor… - Milo se reía por lo bajo, ya ser que Camus imitaba al maestro, ya que ambos desaprobaban la imprudencia de la gala.

Se nota que eres hermana de la cubeta de agua, y otra cosa me haces acordar de lo necia que sos a este bichejo… - Hacía referencia a Milo, quien lo miraba muy ofendido ante lo que dijo, pero provocando que la peli violeta riera sin parar.

Jajaja… No sabía que Milo y Camus tuvieran apodos tan graciosos, que tuvieran que ver con sus personalidades o signos… Jajá, la verdad eso está algo mal porque si no escucharon sobre el Bullying hacia las personas con capacidades diferentes… Esta mal – Los miraba enojada provocando que a los tres doraditos más pequeños se le nublara la mente de pensar en esa cara – Pero en fin, adoro estar de vuelta con mis tres hermanitos y usted ¿quién es?

Ya no te acuerdas, pero si la niñita debería saberlo… mi nombre es Dhoko de libra y ¿tu niña? – le devolvió la pregunta ya ser que la joven sonreía debajo de su máscara, quien se la coloco de nueva cuenta.

Mi nombre no hace falta, porque yo soy una de las primeras amazonas, si es que quieres llamarlo de esta forma, la primera amazona que estuvo con los dorados desde pequeños, la joven dorada, el Ave de oro, y blah blah blah – Si la verdad ella tenía un buen sentido del humor, ya ser que dos de plata se reían de las caras de atónitos por parte de los cuatro dorados.

Jajajaja – Se rieron cinco hombres o jóvenes de plata, hasta que dos se revolcaban por el piso de tanta risa provocada por parte de la joven amazona.

¿? No me esperaba que vinieran a visitarme chicos – Dijo la niña quien era ayudada a ponerse de pie por el caballero de Lira, Orfeo.

* * *

><p>Pero que bella estas Isabela, ya hace como unos quince años ¿o más? No recuerdo bien, pero lo que importa es que te hayas puesto fuertota para estar en nuestra camada, divina – Orfeo estaba muy contento de ver a su ex amiga de la infancia, quien era aquella niña que lo observaba tocar su lira a la hora de la siesta en el santuario.<p>

No importa cuánto tiempo allá pasado, lo que sí importa que ahora la orden de plata sea modificada por nuestra diosa ¿o me equivoco maestro Dhoko? – Pregunto la francesita quien miraba algo incrédula ante las miradas congeladas parte del león, del escorpión y el acuariano de oro.

Si niña pero no te puedo confirmar con muchísima certeza porque eso debe verlo el patriarca y la diosa Athena, además ustedes cinco sabían muy bien de ellos ¿o me equivoco? – Nadie hablo hasta que llego el santo que debió hacerlo.

Ya te dije Shaina, ahora hablare con el maestro, pero… ¡O mujer, deja de estarme gritando como si fuera yo el culpable! Shaina, Shaina… - Y lo que faltaba el santo de Lacerta entro hablando por teléfono, quien tuvo el grato agrado de discutir frente a sus cuatro superiores y seis compañeros de orden. – Ups… Jeje, lo siento dorados, no ocurrirá de nueva cuenta.

Bien Misty, necesitarías que prepares a todos los que manejes telequinesis para tele transportar a todos los que vinieron a ayudar a este campamento, que ahora se convirtió en cenizas… ¿Qué esperan? ¡Andando! – Todos salieron corriendo excepto Isabela quien fue cargada por su amigo de toda la vida Orfeo.

Donde todos estaban esperando a los últimos grupos de campaña, los demás estaban organizando para ver que todos estén. Mu era el que se encargaba de dirigir a los que manejaba la tele transportación, ya ser que la mayor parte estaban divididos por habilidades de los dorados por cortesía del maestro Dhoko.

Muy bien ya estamos todos Saga para partir al Santuario ¿Faltan algunos de dividir? – Pregunto un Mu, quien curioseaba lo que hacía el gemelo mayor, quien no le estaba cayendo bien que le curiosearan las cosas que hacía.

Mu ¿Puedes comportarte? Mejor, si falta dos personas, uno ha desaparecido después que ocurrió el incendio, pero no hay que tomarlo a la ligera puede ser que ya esté en el santuario. – Mu lo miraba algo divertido, le encantaba hacerlo llegar hasta sacarle la información necesaria.

Saga sabes una cosa, eres impredecible, porque la persona que falta ya tele transporto a los dos grupos restantes… - Y lo logro, el ariano dio su golpe bajo al gemelo quien miraba a la amazona quien hizo aquella tele transportación todos contentos por haber llegado al tiempo oportuno.

"_**¿Cómo puede esa mocosa tener un poder tan poderoso y parecido al de Mu? Aquí hay algo que no me agrade, pero lo averiguare de la forma difícil"**_ – Saga estaba más que sorprendido, atónito tenía su boca y los ojos bien grades, nadie podía creer tremenda oportunidad ¿se lo podría llamar así? La joven era una cajita de muchísimas sorpresas por descubrir.

Pasaron unos minutos que llegaron los grupos al santuario, Mu tele transporto a los de plata y algunos dorados, Jaken tele transporto a las amazonas, Shenna tele transporto a la otra mitad de plata y algunos enfermeros, Isabela se encargó de tele transportar a los que quedaban y el pequeño Kiki tele transporto a los siete de bronce que fueron reclutados para la ayuda de mantener el orden con los rescatados.

* * *

><p>¡Bienvenida al santuario de Athena! – Le decían los santos de plata quien llegaban para recibirlos a los que rescataron, ya ser que Isabela estaba más que sorprendida.<p>

Aquí niña tendrás más de una aventura, sufrirás, lloraras, te enojaras, de todo tipo de cosas… ¡Lo mejor está allí arriba muñequita! – Si Cáncer era una persona sorpresiva cuando se lo proponía, Isabela observaba en dirección de los templos zodiacales, los observaba como si fuera la primera vez que los veía.

Oye hermana, mejor ven que te cargue para mostrarte donde vivirás en este año… - Camus cargo a su hermanita en su espalda ya ser que esta no puede caminar por lo que ocurrió en el bosque de Alemania que limita con la Rep. Checa.

"_**Donde me llevara, no pienso vivir sola en una cabañita llena de polvo y sin limpiar… Y si es uno de los templos del zodiaco, me garrare la habitación más grande y espaciosa"**_ – Mientras pensaba para si misma, ella sonreía con algo de malicia y diversión.

Comenzaron a ascender con rumbo a la escala de los templos zodiacales, primero Aries, Mu le mostro a Isabela como era su templo mientras que era llevada por Milo ya ser que Camus se cansó de estar cargándola donde se le plazca a su hermana.

Bien Isabela, esta es mi habitación, aquí es mi baño… - Mu fue interrumpido por Kiki quien ansioso estaba por mostrarle a la amazona su habitación quien estaba al otro lado del corredor principal.

Encerio Mu tu habitación es grande, y tu cama es perfecta para mí, grande, con muchos almohadones y no sé si es cómoda ¿Lo es? – Mu reía si la verdad era Isabela, a la niña que le daba ánimos cuando su maestro lo regañaba o le exigua para mejorar sus técnicas.

Si es cómoda Isabela, pero no pienso dejarte dormir en ella nunca en tu vida… - La regaño cuya personita, se asomó al oído de Milo, quien hacía cada cara rara ya ser que se lo pedía amablemente la joven.

A mí que me interesa, total seguramente la cama que me dará Camus será más cómoda que la tuya lemuriano… - Después le saco la lengua ya ser que se sacó su máscara porque con ellos no habría rencor, porque tan solo es su familia, sus amigos de casi toda la vida.

Mejor dejemos la conversación para mañana, mejor pasemos donde quiere Kiki… - Si ella le sonreía al pequeño lemuriano quien se ruborizaba un poquitito.

"_**Se parece casi a Mu, pero son diferentes, lo único que me hace acordar cuando era una niña de tan solo cuatro años"**_ – Isabela estaba contenta al pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familia. – Milo sigue aquel niño de cabellos rojos.

Jaja, como quieras princesa jaja – Si Milo la obedeció como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

Ya llegamos esta es mi habitación… - Kiki abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando ver una cama para una sola persona, con sus cobijas desacomodadas, juguetes revueltos por todo el piso y hasta tenia figuritas pegadas arriba en el techo.

Oye Kiki, tienes una hermosa habitación y con juguetes… _**"Parece que disfruta de ser niño"**_ – El pequeño lemuriano le sonreía no sabía cómo tratar con ella, ya ser que la conoce poco.

Si gracias señorita, además odio estar jugando solito… - La gala tenía algo debilidad por los niños que viven solos y no tienen con quien disfrutar sus tardes, Kiki le ponía unos ojito de cachorrito abandonado al escorpión a la joven, si Milo sabía cuándo Kiki realizaba una maniobra para obtener lo que quería el niño.

Bueno juguemos un ratito corto porque entre unas horitas sigo subiendo hasta Piscis y después al salón patriarcal… Pero ¿a que te gusta jugar niño? – Le pregunto Isabela quien era colocada encima de la cama, porque tenía las piernas débiles para caminar.

A las escondidas – Isabela le sonreía ella amaba jugar a las escondidas más con los niños pequeños, Kiki comenzó a buscar quien empezaba a contar para dar el inicio al juego. – Creo que necesitaremos más gente.

Mmm, tengo una idea – El foquito se le prendió a la peli violeta, quien sonreía con algo de malicia.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar del templo de Aries, los demás dorados comentaban sus experiencias en el bosques, ya ser que era el turno de Sagitario para contar de como conoció a la hermanita menor de Camus.

Por el otro lado, Milo, Isabela y Kiki estaban escondidos detrás de una columna observando de como los demás hablaban de todo, hasta que la que plano todo quiso hablar.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, ahora Aioros está contando de cómo me encontró; Es el momento indicado de que tu Kiki vallas y realices un pequeño berrinche a tu maestro quiero ver como se enoja Mu… - La mente del pequeño lemuriano se le puso en blanco, a él era sencillo hacerlo enojar a su maestro, pero planear algo de cómo hacerlo enojar por tan solo un juego ya era complicado y en frente de amigos de él.<p>

Sipidipi… _**"Creo que me pasare con mi berrinche"**_ – Se decía el pequeño pelirrojo.

Creo que no funcionara Bella tu plan, ya ser que a Mu es re difícil hacerlo enojar… - Milo la observaba de reojo ya ser que la otra le sonreía maliciosa.

Eso crees, mejor apostemos, cincuenta y ocho euros cada uno – Ya se pasó, Milo en las apuestas siempre ganaba (Excepto cuando apostaba contra Mascara y Afrodita, porque perdía siempre).

Trato – Dio comienzo con el plan, primero Kiki se acercó a su maestro por detrás quien hablaba con Shaka, ya ser que los demás escuchaban todo – Paso uno asustar a Mu…

Mientras en el living, el pequeño Ariano, estaba esperando cuando su maestro se diera vuelta, pero no se dio vuelta entonces aprovecho a gritarle en el oído.

¡ESTOY ABURRIDO MAESTRO! – Si Mu pego un grito de aquellos, ya ser que los demás se reían y Kiki le sonreía con algo de travesura.

Ay por Athena Kiki, me asústate niño… - Respiraba agitado por el gran susto por parte de su discípulo – No lo vuelvas hacer ¿sí?

Si maestro y lo juro – Dijo este con una mano en su pecho ya ser que los demás le sonreían con diversión, ya ser que le festejaban sus da niñadas – Estoy aburrido… ¿Quién de ustedes quiere jugar conmigo? – Nadie respondió, cuando el pequeño aprendiz de Aries pedía compañía de juegos era una mala idea para ellos.

Kiki anda con Isabela y Milo seguramente ellos querrán jugar contigo – Mu le decía con calma, ya ser que al pequeño pelirrojo era una mala señal, observo a la columna pudo divisar una señal de Isabela y Milo quienes le daban la iniciativa de que haga su mirada de cachorro abandonado.

Ellos ya se van con ustedes, yo me quedare solito aquí y aburrido… Eso, eso es ser malas personas, y, y no puedo soportar que me dejan abandonado – Lo decía con algo de soslayos, mientras le colocaba su mirada de cachorro abandonado a Mu, pero no le funciono con su maestro, se dio media vuelta y tomo rumbo a una esquina de la misma sala para dar comienzo su berrinche.

Mu no seas malo con el pequeño, él necesita un amiguito para que juegue un rato… Mira te daré un consejo, porque no lo llevas a Rodorio a un pequeño parque para que haga nuevas amistades… Ahora todos estamos grandes para realizar esas cosas de niños de ocho años, no lo mandes con los de bronce porque no tienen cara de niñeros y menos con las amazonas, porque Misty nos tiene cortitas últimamente – Todos atónitos por lo que dijo la hermanita menor del acuariano, ya ser que tenía un poco de razón, entonces Mu medito las palabras de Bella quien al ver esa cara de pensativo sonrió para convencerlo del todo.

Uhmm… está bien Isabela ustedes dos ganaron la batalla, pero antes ¿Dónde está Milo? – Si Milo no hizo la parte del plan ya ser que él tomo rumbo para revisarle las cosas a Mu en su sótano.

Él está haciéndole la cama a Kiki, porque él dijo que es un desastre jugar en su habitación – Se excusó la amazona de Paraíso, ¿desde cuando a Milo se le ocurre acomodarle las cosas a un niño? La verdad parecía un verdadero chiste.

Mejor dicho fui a hablar por teléfono con… mi novia… de Jamaica – Apareció el escorpión dorado, con una media sonrisa, la verdad funciono el plan de Isabela.

Bueno creo que es hora de subir a Tauro Isabela – Camus se paró ya ser que su hermana apenas se podía sostener de un columna.

Ya que se despidieron de Mu, los doce dorados tomaron rumbo de nueva cuanta arriba, ya llegando a la casa de tauro, Isabela no aguantaba su estómago que le pedía desesperadamente algo de comer y aprovecho el momento para interrumpir a los dorados que charlaban entre sí.

Me muero de hambre… - Dijo la amazonas ya ser que un silencio grupal todos pudieron escuchar sus estómagos pidiendo comida, ya ser que era mediodía.

Si no les molesta, pueden quedarse a comer en mi templo yo cocinare esta vez… - Todos se lo agradecieron a Aldebarán, ya ser que Isabela un iba a desperdiciar su momento de gloria.

Muchísimas gracias Alde, pero creo que deberé subir a mi templo, pero gracias… - Afrodita, Shura y los gemelos continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a sus respectivos templos.

No importa Afro, otro día será… Y bien ¿ustedes se quedaran o qué? – Pregunto un torito algo divertido, los que restaban con gusto pasarían la hora de comer en Tauro.

* * *

><p>Ya comiendo un banquete, ya ser que Isabela, Mascara y Aldebarán fueron los que decidieron hacer el almuerzo, ya ser que cada uno realizo comidas típicas de sus respectivas naciones; Isabela cocino una selva negra a puro chocolate, después cocino la entrada empanadas árabes bien picantes y langosta con salsa de tomata arriba. Mascara cocino el primer plato cortesía de quien hacia la mejor pasta de todo el mundo (Ya ser que reto a Isabela desde luego) y algunas pizzas, y el dueño de casa se mandó un pollo al disco con una guarnición de papas con mayonesa, pero ya ser que…<p>

La verdad esta exquisita la comida… Los debo felicitar a los tres por la comida – El que hablo con la boca llena era el león dorado, ya ser que de parte de su hermano recibió un codazo provocando que este tragara enseguida.

Para la próxima traga primero y después se habla ¿o te olvidaste Aioria? – Le regaño su hermano Aioros, quien estaba sentado al lado de su hermanito menor, quien le gruñía.

¡Agrr! – Si que el castaño menor estaba algo enojado con su hermano por el golpe que le propuso al frente de sus amigos.

Jiji… la verdad es que nos salió rica la comida, pero lo que más adoro de volver aquí es conocerlos ¿O es que me pidieron tan solo por qué el patriarca desea hablar conmigo? – Todos tragaron la comida y otros tan solo limitaban a beber un poco de su bebida, ya ser que el que debía hablar de eso era Sagitario.

La verdad una de esa cosa es cierta, ya ser que su ilustrísima desea que estés ante su presencia a partir de… - Este miro al reloj de la pared que estaba colgado cerca del marco que daba a la cocina – Te faltan tres horas, si expiran esas tres horas tendré yo el privilegio de obtener un castigo por incumplimiento…

Pensándolo bien, ya me siento mejor, me levantare y me llevare la torta hacia Géminis ¿Es cierto que los gemelitos les gusta el chocolate? – Ella se levantó de su asiento mientras se encaminaba a la cocina para buscar la torta de chocolate, mientras que los demás se limitaban a observarla.

Oye Camus tu hermana es un joven linda de rostro pero de mente es más retorcida como mascara, sin ofender, pero la verdad me impresiona la joven… - Camus no sonrió al escuchar un cumplido por su hermana, si ya la comenzaban a conocer como era en verdad pero el camino es demasiado largo para recorrerlo uno solo.

Gracias maestro, pero lo que no sigo comprendiendo que es lo que quiere el patriarca de ella… Su genio, no lo creo ¿Qué será? La verdad no lo sé muy bien – Camus estaba demasiado confiado para saber eso si la verdad no tenía la información exacta para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Yo lo que puedo aportar a ello, es que ella sabe demasiadas cosas para ser una amazona común y corriente como las demás, es muy especial de cosmos y de materia… _**"¿Qué la hace tan especial? Podría ser que…"**_ – Shaka sacó su primera conclusión, si la verdad ella era el destino inesperado para la guerra santa que se estaba a punto de avecinar.

Bien hermano, ahora ¿a donde debo ir?, porque la verdad no conozco bien el santuario – Todos la miraban con algo de diversión sí que ella sabe cómo interrumpir antes de que los envuelva el silencio.

Mejor me la llevo para Acuario antes de que se tire sola al vacío – No faltaba poco que la misma amazona realizara lo que temía su hermano.

Creo que ya encontré la salida… _**"Oh no"**_ ¡SOCORRO CAMUUUSS! – La joven estaba colgando del precipicio quien estaba a punto de caer al vacío, ya ser que un grupo de soldados la vieron pensando que era una enemiga.

Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Pregunto un muy sarcástico soldado, quien miraba a la joven con algo de lujuria.

Oigan dejen de estar observándome y ayúdenme a subir… ¡Ah! – Bella comenzó a resbalarse de donde estaba yendo más abajo, ya ser que ni el soldado le hizo caso.

Oye ¿La ayudamos o qué? – Le volvió a preguntar a su amigo quien venía para ver que ocurría.

Sera mejor que la dejemos caer, porque no es una amazona, porque recibimos órdenes directas del patriarca que debemos esperar que los santos dorados vayan con la joven de Paraíso al gran salón. Pero en cambio, esta joven ni se parece a ella, déjala que se caiga al vacío – Su compañero se lo dijo con voz algo autoritaria, ya ser que para la gala eso le sonó como una ignorancia parte de los soldados rasos de la orden de Athena.

"_**¿Por donde se ha metido mi hermana ahora?"**_ – Camus con Milo, Mascara, Aioria, Shaka y el maestro Dhoko tomaron rumbo a ver si habrá ido al templo principal o a Acuario.

Mientras que Isabela era víctima de su torpeza, comenzó a resbalarse de las rocas ya ser que donde está colgando era de piedras finas y angostas se caían con facilidad, ella estaba nerviosa no podía extender su brazo derecho para alcanzar una roca más gruesa y resistente, pero lo que ocasionaba que callera más al vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 12, bueno esta es una versión de cómo se desenlazara las aventuras de toda la orden de Athena con los nuevos integrantes, ya ser que Isabela pasara muchísimo tiempo con Camus su hermano, y los demás dorados._

_La noticia que les puedo dar es que falta poco para que salga la nueva saga de Saint Seiya, ya ser que hace unas semanas el creador de este anime a dado a la luz que saldrá una nueva saga en donde los dorados serán los protagonistas de esta saga que es denominada _**"Saint Seiya Soul of Gold"**_ al traducirlo a español latino es _**"Los caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro o dorada"**_, en donde usaran las armaduras divinas, no se sabrá quien será el enemigo nuevo, pero lo que todos los fans de fanfiction esperaban que los santos dorados revivan se hizo realidad ese sueño y de que usaran las armaduras divinas de oro otra más que se cumplió. A esperar el estreno del año que viene en Marzo y Abril de 2015 para esta nueva saga._

_No se olviden de dejar comentarios o Reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	14. Almas en Pena

Capítulo 13: "Almas en Pena"

Mientras que Isabela era víctima de su torpeza, comenzó a resbalarse de las rocas ya ser que donde está colgando era de piedras finas y angostas se caían con facilidad, ella estaba nerviosa no podía extender su brazo derecho para alcanzar una roca más gruesa y resistente, pero lo que ocasionaba que callera más al vacío.

"_**Maldición, no puedo subir, estoy demasiada herida para alcanzar la roca más gruesa… Como odio la mala suerte que tengo encima"**_ – Isabela comenzaba a echar maldiciones entre dientes, ya ser que no podía, estaba demasiada cansada para intentar de nuevo para tratar de subir por su cuenta - ¡Ayuda, estoy colgando de un precipicio!

Agradece que viene a tu rescate Isabela, traje a los santos de bronce… - Bella estaba contenta de ver de nueva cuenta a Sagitario, ya ser que no pudo divisar a tres santos de bronce, una era alto de cabellos largos y de color negro, uno casi de su altura de cabellos cortos y rubio, y el tercero era alto también y de cabellos castaños – Seiya quiero que tires esa cuerda para que Isabela se agarre a ella, tu Shyriu con Hyoga traten de subir a Isabela quien estará sujeta… ¡Isabela trata de balancearte para tratar de agarrar la cuerda y no te sueltes de ella ¿sí?!

La amazona estaba aterrorizada por la altura que estaba, la soga estaba cerca de ella pero trato de alcanzarla pero no pudo, Seiya bajo más la soga hasta que por fin la gala pudo tomarla quien se aferró bien a la soga, ya ser que tomo la decisión de cerrar sus ojos bien para no ver la altura en la que estaba. Aioros con los santos de bronce la subieron, ya ser que ella no se soltó de la cuerda.

Tranquila ya puedes soltarla – Comento el santo de Cisne, al ver a la joven quien seguía aferrada a la cuerda.

No… - Le respondió fríamente y algo temerosa, estaba demasiada asustada al estar colgando del vacío.

Ya se pueden retirar y les agradezco de que me ayudaran a subirla… - Los tres bronceados le sonrieron ya ser que Aioros acariciaba los cabellos de la joven, quien de apoco soltaba la soga – Ya se fueron los adolescentes, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se lo pregunto con algo de confianza, ya ser que él sentía cosas que no comprendía aún.

Gracias Aioros por rescatarme de mi caída libre, ja, la verdad sí que era alta la montaña – ella gateo un poco para ver la gran altura que había si era alto como pensaba, estaba colgado alrededor de unos 155 metros de altura, pero la diferencia en donde era su ubicación a la cima, donde era la ubicación del templo de Tauro era unos 2 metros – Como te lo agradezco y mucho… - Ella se abalanzo a los brazos del castaño quien con gusto la abrazaba, ambos parecieran la pareja más dulce en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el recinto de los santos de plata y amazonas, Misty estaba tomando lista para ver si estaban todos los santos que fueron rescatados de aquel incendio menos esperado para todos.

Bien todos se acercan aquí y no piensen en demorarse, porque ahora sabrán quien soy en verdad – Misty tenía puesta su armadura, ya ser que no contenía su capa, pero en mano tenía un cuaderno con todo los nombres de los santos – Bien comencemos, yo nombrare su nombre y constelación ustedes responderán aquí o presente, pero levanten la manito ¿comprendieron? Por otra parte comenzare con los santos de rango inferíos me refiero con los de bronce…

"_**Lo que faltaba, que la lagartija nombrara uno por uno, esto se pondrá algo aburrido"**_ – Nombro la amazona de la Caballera de Berice.

Bien primero, Shun de Andrómeda… - Misty observo tratando de divisar aquel bronceadito.

Presente Misty, perdóname por llegar tarde, es que tenía que atender unos asuntos en la casa de Virgo, porque Shaka… - Shun fue interrumpido por el francés.

No me interesa ni un pito lo que me estas contando; Prosigamos con la asistencia… Hyoga de Cisne… - Otro de bronce que no estaba presente, el rubio suspiro hasta que sintió la voz de aquel.

Aquí Misty, juro no llegar tarde, es que fui a ayudar con Seiya y Shyriu a Aioros quien tratábamos de ayudar a… - Misty hecho un insulto en francés.

¡Les chiennes qui portaient cinq de bronze!... – Si se quedó en ridículo, ya ser que Asterión, Marin, Algueti y Babel lo miraban sorprendidos, ¿Desde cuándo odia a los de bronce? La verdad era que ya se les hacía costumbre que esos cinco adolescentes siempre estaban ocupados "Según ellos" – Estoy bien, estoy bien; Continuemos, June de Camaleón.

Presente Misty – June llego con lo justito, ya ser que tenía tantas cosas de que contarles a sus compañeras de armas – _**"llegue con lo justo… Esperare el momento para contarles el chisme que tengo en la puntita de mi lengua"**_.

Perfecto, prosigamos… Shyriu de Dragón – Levanto su mano y dijo que estaba presente – Bien, emm, ¿quién sigue?… Ya sé, Pablo de Caballo menor.

Pero como te digo Alejo, Isabela esta media rarita, ya ser que se reencontró con su hermano Camus. Aquí Misty, como te decía ahora lo que me entere, Aioros creo que se está enamorando de nuestra mejor friend… - Alejo le hizo una seña que cerrara un ratito la boca, ya ser que los que observaban a Misty con algo de asombro, a este se le formo una aura negra hasta que pudo calmarse al sentir el cosmos de un superior.

No importa, debo terminar esta maldita revisión o sino todos ustedes de bronce me las pagaran caro ¡le diré algo a ustedes cinco, LOS ODIO Y PUDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO! – Misty se fue de la vista de todos dejando a Asterión con el problema.

Creo que se pasaron… - Susurro este, ya ser que continuo con la asistencia y nadie lo interrumpió.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la escena algo romántica, Sagitario miro a Paraíso con algo de diversión. Ya ser que esta sintió algo demasiado raro en su salvador.<p>

¿De qué te divierte? – Le pregunto algo divertida, ya ser que Aioros reía hasta más no poder provocando que contagiara a la amazona.

Jajá… No es nada, la verdad es que me encanta que te hagas la difícil… - Si, la hizo enojar ya ser que parte de esta obtuvo un zape en la cabeza – Oye ¿Por qué me pegas?

Lo tienes por merecido, no te vuelvas a reír de mí, además necesito saber cómo llegar al templo del patriarca culo de buey – Lo insulto pero mal, ya ser que Aioros la miraba con fastidio, enojo y con los ojos medios abiertos.

Agr… Bien como quieras tienes que seguir y sin caerte de nueva cuenta al vacío porque no pienso más rescatarte… - Le enseño el verdadero camino, ya ser que la joven pudo divisar a la distancia casi lejana la casa de Géminis – Primero cuando tu llegues anúnciate con sus guardianes, primero tienes que atravesar Géminis, ya conoces a los gemelos, bueno ellos son sus guardianes… Suerte – Aioros se colocó su armadura y tomo rumbo a su templo, cosa que la esperaría con ganas de darle algo de pelea a la joven para así dejarla pasar.

Lo que me faltaba, ser la primera amazona que debe cruzar y correr estas malditas escaleras _**"Te odio Sagitario, ya verás idiota como te ira cuando te encuentre"**_ – Isabela con paso calmo comenzó a subir las escaleras a Géminis, cuando llego se encontró con un aire poco común – _**"Siento como si algo me advirtiera de que comenzare a caminar o correr en círculos"**_ – La amazonas comenzó a correr, si era cierto lo que sospechaba.

Oye hermano, se nota que una bellísima ave entro al laberinto – Sonó una voz ronca, ya ser que se mostró dos armaduras de Géminis.

¿Qué clase de ilusión se trata?... Ya lo comprendo… - La joven coloco su caja de pandora en el suelo de la entrada, ya ser que tomo la decisión salir de ahí para ingresar y pelear como santa. – Ahora sí que los matare a los dos.

Jajaja, que tonta eres niña. Puedes ser la primera mujer en tratar de retar a los guardianes de Géminis, pero no saldrás con vida – Si la muchacha sonrío con algo de diversión.

Como quieran, totales los o los que perderán serán ustedes y yo no… Cambio a Primavera – Se puso en guardia cuando ambas armaduras caminaban en dirección de ella. Una era de Saga "La original" y la otra que estaba atrás de la gala era de Kanon "La otra copia".

¡A OTRA DIMENSION! – Saga ataco primero ya ser Kanon estaba listo para darle la estocada desde donde estuviera – _**"Es tu turno hermano"**_

"_**No me lo tenías que recordar"**_ – Kanon salió con la armadura puesta ya ser que la joven vago por la otra dimensión de su gemelo. – Creo que la mandaste muy lejos hermano.

Se ve que sí… _**"¿Qué extraño? Pensé que era buena peleando según Aioros" **_– Saga no podía creer cuando pudo notar un cosmos demasiado enojado.

¡Saga atrás tuyo! – Grito Kanon ya ser que la joven apareció atrás de Saga y lo ataco con una patada en el estómago provocando que lo alejara con lo justo donde estaba su hermano y llevarlo consigo a…

¡DIVAGACIÓN DIMENSIONAL! – Listo los de Géminis perdieron la pelea, ya ser que lo que les conto el de Sagitario era cierto, una mujer linda más inteligente más ruda era igual a una amazona de alta categoría.

Puedes pasar… - Ambos cayeron derrotados, ya ser que la joven pudo pasar si otro impedimento de ellos.

Gracias gemelito bellos… Segunda parada Cáncer… - La chica comenzó a correr, ya ser que estaba demasiada eufórica de cruzar sola las doce casas del Zodiaco.

* * *

><p>Al llegar el templo de Cáncer, noto algo extraño, sintió como un olor a muerto, a escuchar risas malas, otras lloraban, algunas gritaban desesperadas; Estaba muy agitada, llena de un sentimiento que ella detestaba que era la lastima, el miedo y la bronca.<p>

Vaya, Vaya… Una bella bambina que se osa a entrar en mi lindo templo… Jajaja – Dijo con voz burlona el caballero de Cáncer, quien se daba por mostrar detrás de la amazona.

Hola Mascara, Creí que seguías en la casa de Tauro, pero veo que me he equivocado… Pero en fin ¿Me dejas Pasar? ¿Por favor? – La joven le suplicaba ya ser que no solía ser tan buena con las personas amargadas como el italiano.

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte continuar antes que… - Ya comenzó lo más lindo y llamativo del día, Isabela no aguantaba tanto suspenso en el ambiente.

¿Antes de que? Hay vamos, no seas un hombre tan superficial, que le encanta dar intriga a sus adversarios, porque en realidad estas siendo algo no tan razonable como se debe… - Mascara se sopló los flequillos de su melena azulada, ya ser que no le agradaba la idea de tener que aguantar a una mocosa por muchísimo tiempo.

A ver si comprendí ¡¿me estás diciendo que soy un débil?! – La joven asintió, Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer comprendió todo, la muchacha estaba en lo cierto pero no lo quería asumir por completo – _**"Ya me saco de mis cabales esta mocosa, ya vera quien soy en verdad"**_ – Tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo no estaba soportando las afirmaciones.

Bueno yo no soporto ver a alguien que no ataque enseguida a su enemigo, pero lo que prefiero es irme al Salón Patriarcal para hablar con Su ilustrísima… Pensándolo bien, deberías bajar tu cosmos agresivo porque así no conseguirás una hermosa mina que te diga que sos un total ¡IMBECIL! – La joven de cabellos violetas tomo rumbo a la salida de Cáncer con toda la velocidad posible para no ser alcanzada por el caballero de Cáncer.

Ya llegando a Leo, Isabela miraba cada dos minutos hacia atrás para ver que lo haya dejado en Shock por sus palabras. Tomo aire al alcanzar el quinto templo, parecía estar desolado cuando tomo rumbo pero cuando miro atrás, encontró con un santo dorado demasiado enojado; Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer estaba que echaba fuego por todos lados, ya ser que Aioria apareció al momento justo donde su templo era la arena de pelea de Cáncer vs Ave del Paraíso.

¡YA ES EL COLMO MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE ESTAR INSINUANDO DE QUE SOY DEBIL EN BATALLA, YO JAMÁS MUESTRO CLEMENCIA ANTE MIS ADVERSARIOS! – Si estaba más que enojado, tenía sus ojos como plato no feliz sino enojado, tenía una sonrisa demasiada terrorífica, pareciera ser un maniático observando a su víctima, respiraba agitado.

"_**¿Qué ocurre aquí?"**_ ¡Cáncer ¿Qué mierda haces en mi templo? y entrando como si nada sin anunciarte! - Aioria se acercaba con su semblante pacífico y sereno, ya ser que Isabela lo diviso por detrás de su hombro, si en el fondo sabía que estaba en grandes problemas, primero por hacer enojar a Mascara y segundo iniciar una pelea en templo ajeno.

"_**Ups, creo que le pifie mal a mi plan… Ojala que esto no me cueste caro más adelante"**_ – Isabela rogaba de no pelear a la fuerza bruta con el santo de oro de Cáncer.

¡No te metas en esto Aioria, porque debo saldar una cuenta con la perra que está frente mío! – Estaba más que enojado, Mascara estaba dispuesto a matar a la amazona de Apus, pero no era el paso a la prueba sino a la verdadera pelea al estilo de Cáncer.

"_**No tendré alternativa sino buscar ayuda a alguien para tratar de evitar esto… o pensándolo bien me quedo observando hasta dónde puede llegar esta niñita mimada"**_ – El león tomo la salía más conveniente ya ser que ya era de observar cómo se entrelazara este combate.

Mientras que en el salón patriarcal, Dhoko de Libra estaba a punto de entrar donde es la sala del trono, para comunicarle al pontífice de la misión de rescate. Por otra parte en los privados de Athena, Shion el patriarca estaba teniendo una plática no tan seria con la diosa de la sabiduría.

Shion debo decirte que no espero una respuesta cortante de tu boca, ya ser que deseo lo más rápido posible hablar con esa amazonas, que tanto me insinúas… Au, no puedo esperar más me estoy aburriendo con esto, lo que te pediré a continuación me lo debes cumplir al pie de la letra Shion… - Athena lo miro fijo, ya ser que el patriarca no prestaba atención ante las palabras de su Diosa quien muy enojada lo miraba.

Lo siento mi diosa, es que siento la presencia del santo de Libra y como debo seguir las reglas, hare lo que me pida más tarde, primero debo atender unos asuntillos con la muchacha que le estoy nombrando mi deidad ¿Si me permite? – Shion dio una vuelta en sí, tomando rumbo al trono dejando a la deidad de la guerra justa con las palabras en la boca y con enojo, la verdad Shion no estaba acorde de lo que venía si seguía escuchándola.

"_**¡Uy! No lo soporto más tomare rumbo a Japón hasta que este absurdo asunto de por finalizado"**_ – Saori se encerró en sus privados, ya ser que se sentía algo aburrida con toda esa cuestión que le comía por dentro de la intriga de saber a quién es esa chica que tanto le contaba Shion.

Shion estaba llegando donde lo esperaba algo angustiado Dhoko, lo observaba con algo de diversión pero lo que no entendía si cumplió lo que le ha había dicho por vía cosmos… - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar caballero de libra?

Ah ahora me dices que debo seguir el protocolo… emm, pensándolo bien yo debería decirte que cumplimos lo que ocurrió, no sabemos cómo ocurrió el incendio de una de las bases del santuario, pero no estaba siguiendo órdenes del santuario como debería ser ¿Tu sabes en verdad de que estoy hablando Shion? – Dhoko se notaba que estaba algo angustiado y fatigado, paso casi toda su estadía en la ex base de Niké, sabiendo que su día estaba empeorando más de lo normal.

Si amigo mío, se todo… Pero pensándolo bien, estoy algo distraído con el cosmos de esa muchacha, noto que su cosmos energía está disminuyendo, me siento algo preocupado, siento algo de tristeza pero no me doy cuenta que es… - Si la verdad el cosmos de Isabela se estaba despareciendo por todo el santuario ¿Qué le estará sucediendo en estos momentos?

* * *

><p>En la casa de leo, Mascara está ahorcando la amazona ya ser que tres dorados bajaron para ver que sucedía en leo, Shaka, Milo y Afrodita de piscis fueron testigos de que Cáncer estaba ahorcando a la hermanita menor de su compañero Camus.<p>

¡YA BASTA MASCARA! Deja a la joven en el suelo y pídeles disculpas… - Le decía con suma paciencia el santo de Virgo, ya ser que el santo de la cuarta casa ni le prestó atención.

¡Suéltame! – Por fin la joven pudo decir algo, pero no duro mucho hasta que llego lo debería pasar.

¡Uy que miedo que tengo! ¡¿Qué vas hacer niñita?! – Le dijo con un tono burlón y algo agresivo.

Te voy a partir la cara en mil pedazos… ¡Ah! – Todos los que observaban fueron alejados de un soplo de donde era la arena de batalla, el cosmos de la francesa se elevó hasta conseguir lo que en verdad quiere el santo de la cuarta casa.

"_**No puedo soportar ver a Isabela en este estado, ya me siento algo distinto a lo que era ¿Qué será? La conozco desde que apareció dentro de una canasta en la escalera hacia Aries en un día lluvioso, mi maestro la encontró llorando dentro de una canasta hecha al estilo Griego, Camus no sabía con Antoin que tenían a una hermanita más, primero abandonaron a ellos dos, después a Gabrielle.. Me da algo de nostalgia admitir que el destino de Isabela es más terrorífico que pueda creer existente, Camus es el primero de justificar de su falta de deseo de cuidarla como es conveniente para ellos dos ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Nada más que algo de felicidad dentro del corazón de Bella y de mi amigo" **_– Milo estaba demasiado consternado de ser quien le tenga que dar las absolutas explicaciones al patriarca, si bajo hasta Leo para parar esa lucha sin tregua, es como recordar lo feo que solía ser el santuario en la época donde gobernaba Saga, quien era víctima de Ares.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NA:** _Aquí les dejo el Capítulo 13, bueno estaba algo ocupado con mi colegio, ya ser que me faltan tres semanas para terminar el ciclo lectivo de este año, pero en fin; Espero que les haya gustado el fic, sigan dejando reviews, xq me alienta seguir escribiendo esta grandiosa historia…_

_Lo que hora se preguntaran __**¿Qué hará Milo salvara a Isabela de la muerte por manos de Cáncer o se interpondrá entre ellos dos? **__Y Dhoko__** ¿podrá comentarle a Shion que tuvo el grato honor de volver y enfrentarse cara a cara con Naissare? ¿Qué loca estrategia maquina Aioros contra Isabela?**__ Esto y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de la Puerta Mística._

_Agradezco a los que me dejaron Reviews, de que les guste y que siguán esta grandiosa historia, ya de muchas gracias… ;)_


	15. Encomendaciones Doradas

Capítulo 14: _"Encomendaciones Doradas"_

A la pobre muchacha le daba todo vueltas, no recordaba nada, lo único que podía escuchar eran risas de burlas y unas dulces palabras de una persona que no podía divisar en sus sueños.

**- **_**Sueño de Isabela**_** -**

¡Jajajaja! Diciendo que yo el santo dorado de Cáncer más poderoso de la historia, puede llegar a ser débil… No, no señorita, ha nunca te llamare señorita porque eres señorita fracasada ¡Jajajaja! – Mascara se burlaba de ella, ya ser que pelearon hasta que la amazona desvaneciera en plena lucha.

¡Cállate Cáncer! ¡¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de su estado?! ¡La verdad eres un desperdició de persona! – Milo estaba más que ofendido, estaba enojado con su compañero de armas.

Por otro lado Shaka estaba discutiendo con Aioria, quien le reprochaba por su falta de capacidad detener a Cáncer para que no masacrara a Isabela en su propio templo, pero el león dorado estaba del lado de Mascara ¿Qué lo motivo de estar de parte de Cáncer? Se lo podía escuchar en esta conversación.

Shaka ya te lo dije, esa mocosa sin siquiera la conozco… Primero no pienso tenerla aquí, segundo algo le habrá dicho a Mascara para que reaccionara así como un lunático, tercero no tengo porque escuchar tus sermones ni de nadie ¡¿Comprendes?! – Aioria se acercó dónde estaba Milo quien sostenía el cuerpo de Isabela, cuyo que fue sometido a una gran tortura por parte de la técnica suprema de Cáncer las ondas infernales – _**"Lo siento Milo, no fue mi intención de…"**_ – Milo lo miro de reojo, el castaño pudo sentir el cosmos del escorpión aumentar sin descaro.

"_**No pienses dirigirme la palabra nunca más, esto fue cumpla tuya ya ser que no paraste la pelea antes de que Bella este en estado de coma"**_ – Milo la cargo hasta tomar rumbo al salón patriarcal, dejando a Afrodita, Shaka, Aioria y Mascara consternados por su actitud.

**- **_**Fin del Sueño**_** -**

La peli violeta se despertó de su letargo muy sudada y con nerviosismo, ya ser que estuvo horas sin despertarse, estaba agitada su respiración, ella negaba con su cabeza casi toda vendada, cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta y muchísimo bullicio al otro lado de ella.

Pase o pasen… - La muchacha se trataba de reincorporarse en su cama, quien recibió la grata sorpresa de ver a los que estaban en Leo, otros de plata y los cinco santos de bronce, ella no conocía mucho que digamos, pero la persona que más añoraba ver era a su hermano mayor - ¡Camus!

Isabela ¿Cómo dormiste? – Le pregunto con su tonalidad tranquila y algo feliz (_**N/A**_: _es lindo notar esta linda parte de Camus, yo lo re amo_), ya ser que la abrazo con algo de cariño.

Algo mal, pero estoy bien ahora, y gracias por venir a todos… - Estaba feliz de ver a casi todo el santuario completo.

Oye, pensé que tu seguías con Aioros ya ser que ustedes dos estaban muy cariñosos uno con otros… - Seiya metió la pata, todos lo observaron hasta provocar que la amazona se pusiera más que ruborizada, estaba avergonzada por aquello.

¡¿Qué acabas de insinuar Seiya?! – Le pregunto el santo de Escorpio que todavía seguía enojado por lo de hace unas cinco horas.

Mejor me quedo aquí en la esquinita para no hacer más quilombo – Seiya se apartó del grupo, mientras era la gran atención de Isabela.

Jaja… La verdad me siento muchísimo mejor, de ver a unos caballeros muy apuestos – Casi la mitad de uno se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la amazona, Isabela estaba muy contenta de volver a despertar y no estar como siempre atrapada en sus propios miedos y pesadillas.

Mejor así pequeña… - Shion apareció entre los santos de plata, ya ser que los que estaban ahí presentes hicieron una reverencia ante su presencia. – Quiero darte la bienvenida al santuario, quiero los que están aquí se retiren, y comiencen hacer sus labores porque o sino serán castigados por todo un mes – Todos se hicieron agua, los que nomás se quedaron fueron los siete santos dorados y el patriarca.

No recuerdo nada, yo estaba hablando con Mascara y después ¿Qué ocurrió? – Nadie respondió total el pontífice se había enterado del malentendido que hubo entre la amazona y el santo de Cáncer.

Sería correcto que descansaras por ahora jovencita, mientras que ustedes siete y los demás los quiero en media hora en la sala del trono, tengo que darles unas indicaciones y labores nuevos – Todos los presentes estaban algo temerosos ¿De qué será ese llamado? El patriarca acomodo la joven para que durmiera por unas horas y después hablar con ella seriamente.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en el templo de Sagitario, Aioros con Saga y Kanon estaban charlando de cosas normales, como esta..<p>

Che sabes una cosa Aioros, hace como cinco minutos, me entere que tu y la hermanita menor de Camus estaban a las abrazaditas en las afuera del templo de Alde ¿Te gusta la joven? Porque para mi parecer con mascara es una buena mujer y sin, que se yo… Total cualquier loco se enamoraría de ella. – Aioros puso los ojos en blanco, ya ser que no sabía que alguien los habían pillado a las abrazaditas.

La verdad Saga no me gusta Isabela, ella es pequeñita para mí y no estoy interesado en tener novia todavía… _**"Sos idiota Aioros, no puedes ni siquiera mentirle a la Saga… Maldición como detesto de ser siempre un tremendo bruto" **_– Aioros tomo una botella de cerveza y la bebió hasta acabarla de un sorbo.

Para mí, tú si sientes algo por esa nenita y no viene de ahora mismo, sino ya de antes… - Saga estaba sorprendido al escuchar tremenda opinión de parte de Kanon, quien lo miraba de reojo, como si lo tomara por un tonto – Se lo explico, tiene tres salidas; la primera salida es que tú Aioros estés experimentando sentimientos a través de tu cosmos, porque puede pasar. La segunda salida es que puedes estar manifestando algo que tenga que ver en tu reencarnación y ella también, y que no se estén dando cuenta; Por ultimo si se están enamorando uno por el otro pero físicamente.

Todo lo que están diciendo son tremendas pamplinas, aquí nadie se está enamorando… Y lo único que les pido que cambiemos de tema, porque esto me está dando un coraje de mil demonios – Aioros estaba algo pensativo cuando se sentó en el sillón que odiaba _(__**N/A**__: este es el sillón que nadie se anima dormir en Sagitario, porque es incómodo XD)_.

Al pasar tres minutos en silencio, Saga y Kanon tuvieron otro intercambio de miradas para tratar de sacarle la información antes que este se haga el difícil; Por otra parte Sagitario estaba mirando el techo y pensativo, ¿puede ser que el gemelo dos tenga razón?, ¿podría ser que si se estaba enamorando de una joven casi menor que él?, hasta ya se estaba imaginando como seria su relación si ella supiera que él le está comenzando a gustar.

Chicos, chicos el patriarca no solicita a todos los santos dorados en el salón del trono inmediato y con las armaduras puestas… - Dijo Milo entre medio de su respiración media agitada, para después desplomarse al suelo.

Iremos enseguida, mientras que tu Milo apresura el paso y no holgazanees bicho – Dijo a lo lejos Kanon, ya ser que tres dorados mayores iban corriendo escaleras arriba, mientras que el escorpión dorado se recuperaba el aliento para correr nuevamente escaleras arriba.

Durante la espera en la sala del trono, estaban casi todos los dorados esperando a que Milo regresara con Aioros, Saga y Kanon, pero se podría decir que no llegaban. Se podría ver a Cáncer caminando de un lado a otro, ya ser que la mayoría no podían soportar la idea de aguantar a que llegaran sus cuatro colegas y hasta que el pontífice de acto de aparición, todo eso era una total ridiculez para estos jóvenes santos de oro.

Ya no aguanto más ¡Me largo de aquí! – Bufo el italiano, mientras que Leo y Acuario lo fulminaban con sus miradas.

Mejor ándate porque nadie te quería aquí – Dijo en un susurro que se podía escuchar con claridad el santo de Leo, mientras que Cáncer casi se balancea para golpearlo.

¿Qué dijiste gatito mimado? – le pregunto con un tono sarcástico.

Yo no dije nada… _**"iluso"**_ – Aioria se alejó de Mascara quien lo vigilaba con la mirada, mientras que Camus desaprobaba lo que acaban de hacer sus dos compañeros.

Ya les faltaba poco llegaron a la puerta de la sala del trono los cuatro dorados faltantes, se recompusieron rápido y Aioros abrió las puerta dejándolos a los cuatro a la vista.

Ya llegamos y no reprochen – Dijo con rapidez Aioros quien observo que la mayoría estaban más que aburridos por lo normal.

Pasaban los minutos desde que llegaron sus compañeros restantes, nadie podía aguantar tanta la espera y el aburrimiento junto; El maestro Dhoko se mostró quien estaba en la oficina hablando con Saori, sobre los supuestos nuevos enemigos.

¿Por qué esas caras chicos? – Pregunto algo consternado el chino a los dorados.

Primero estamos aburrido maestro, segundo tengo ganas de ir a mi templo y ver el juego de Milán contra Palermo de Italia, y tercero ¡EL PATRIARCA NO DA SEÑAL DE VIDA! – Ya era el colmo, nadie se esperaba los gritos de un cangrejo muy encabronado.

¡DEJA DE GRITAR MASCARA PORQUE AQUÍ NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHAR TUS GRITOS! – Intervino Shaka, ya ser que otra vez no era común sentirlo gritar con tanto enojo encima.

¡¿Se puede saber por qué tanto gritoneo y discusiones?! – Shion apareció detrás del trono, ya ser que tomo asiento en este para darles las encomiendas a sus santos, y estos se arrodillaron por orden zodiacal. – Qué alguien me explique porque tantos gritos.

Patriarca es por su demora, no pudimos estar presentes todos, ya ser que el caballero de Escorpio se acercó hasta mi templo para avisarnos de su llamado, a los gemelos de Géminis y a mí, su ilustrísima – Hablo Aioros con todo el respeto ante su santidad, pero este se masajeaba la sien, porque la verdad no soportaba la idea de tenerlos siempre todo el resto del año por su templo.

* * *

><p>Bien todos ustedes excepto el caballero de Libra, y no piensen de que tengo preferencias, ya ser que cada uno sabe que está equivocado… - Todos se callaron, ya ser que a la vez iban a hablar, pero Shion continuo hablando – Ya saben porque los he convocado, primero que nada, todos tendrán tareas importantísimas acerca de estos nuevos supuestos enemigos. Todos saben que Naissare por una extraña razón revivió nuevamente con el afán de aniquilarnos a nosotros los dorados y a un grupo de santos… - Todos se tensaron porque lo que se venía era sumamente súper confidencial. – Mu de Aries te encargaras de preparar a Shenna de Tigre para reparar armaduras, también recluta a los dos santos de altar Nicole y Jaken, y no te olvides de Yuzuriha de Grulla ella te será de muchísima ayuda.<p>

Si patriarca ahora mismo me encargo con su encomienda – Mu estaba algo ansioso con hablar con Shenna, porque últimamente tenían discusiones frecuentes.

Aldebarán de Tauro, te encomiendo que investigues el paradero de Naissare y sus supuestos cómplices, no tiene fecha límite de expiación; También de hacer de los santos de plata más fuerte porque últimamente veo que les falta muchísimo entrenamiento a la mayoría – Shion estaba en lo correcto, si más que nadie los de plata eran algo débiles en batalla.

Si su santidad ahora mismo me encargo de ello – Aldebarán se ubicó al lado de Mu, mientras que el patriarca continuaba dándoles a sus compañeros sus encomiendas.

Saga y Kanon, ustedes tendrán una misión a conjunto, lo que les pediré que trabajen juntos y no discutan o quieran matarse uno a otro en el intento; tendrán que preparar a los reclutas que están en esta lista y revindicar a unos 15 santos con armaduras en los rangos Bronce y Plata, después traigan cada uno su reporte en menos de 30 días ¿Comprendieron? – Shion los miro con algo de duda, los conocía a los dos más que nadie, lo que su mente decía _"Primero que nada son un caos juntos, segundo si no discuten ya se abran matado uno a otro y tercero es mejor dejarlo como está"_, la verdad nadie mejor que Shion los conoce a los trece santos dorados mejor que él.

Si su ilustrísima, ahora mismo nos encargamos – Dijeron al unísono, ambos se ubicaron al lado de Aldebarán.

* * *

><p>Prosigamos, Mascara de Cáncer… Primero que nada te voy a regañar por intentar matar a Isabela en un templo que no es tuyo, segundo estas castigado por una semana y tendrás que cuidar de ella durante tu castigo… Nada de peros ¿Comprendiste? – Mascara estaba a punto de hablar pero no le quedo nada más que decir que.<p>

Si su santidad, prometo que esto nunca más se repita menos con la moco… Perdón con la amazona de Paraíso – Menos mal que no dijo esa palabra en frente de Camus que lo miraba a reojo y de Shion que estaba a punto de hablar, por otra parte ¿Es común escucharlo pedir "**Perdón**"? El caballero de Cáncer realizo un gran esfuerzo para no cometer otra inflación.

Más te vale y cumple tu promesa… Continuemos – Cáncer se ubicó al lado de Kanon ya ser que no levanto su mirada del suelo, porque se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero los que estaban ahí parados lo observaban con algo de duda ¿Qué estará pensando Cáncer? Mejor preguntárselo a la salida del gran templo. – Aioria de Leo, tu responsabilidad es estar con Isabela igual que Cáncer pero esta encomienda será un tiempo largo hasta que se te sea asignada otra.

Si su santidad… _**"¡Diablos! ¿Aguantar a una niñita mimada? y se nota que este vejete tiene preferencia y más con una mocosa"**_ – Aioria se paró y tomo lugar al lado de Cáncer, ya ser que no estaba muy convencido con su encomienda, prefirió esperar los resultados con el transcurso de este encargo.

Shaka de Virgo, tú serás quien se encargue de estar al cuidado con Afrodita de Piscis a la joven Isabela durante su estadía en el santuario, una de las otras encargos que te daré será investigar las ubicaciones de los cinco artilugios de la Puerta Mística, de su historia, cuando fue creada y por quien; La ultima encomienda pero será más misión que encargo, toma a los cinco de Bronce y a Lacerta, Perros de Caza y a Lira ambos hermanos y viajen hasta Pompeya Italia para encontrar la primera pieza que tu sabrás su ubicación – Suertudo diría yo, Shaka estaba algo ansioso y por otra parte nervioso, la verdad era difícil cumplir los ¿Cómo decirlo? Tres pedidos y complicados.

Si patriarca cumpliré con lo que me pidió – Shaka se ubicó al lado de Aioria para así terminar la primera hilera, por otra parte el rubio no estaba muy convencido al respecto, ya ser que debía él mismo dirigir a un grupo de santos inferiores a una misión de búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, Dhoko de Libra tú te encargaras de recibir cada reporte de los dorados o los progresos para así estar al tanto de todo… - Dhoko solo asintió al pedido y en silencio se colocó en frente de Mu, para así formar la segunda fila. – Milo de Escorpio tú serás quien tenga más responsabilidades al respecto… - Shion hizo una pausa para pararse y caminar en frente de los dorados restantes, mientras que los dorados que estaban parados y los que estaban arrodillados, no podían creer que Escorpio tenga el doble de las responsabilidades.<p>

"_**¡¿Qué?! Ya es el colmo, no puedo acarrear con tantas responsabilidades… Pero por otra parte eso me hará ser el caballero dorado más responsable ante los pedidos del patriarca"**_ – Mientras que Milo se imaginaba la supuesta imagen de lo que se decía para sí mismo.

Tú estarás a cargo de guiar a los santos de la ex base de Niké donde antes residía en los bosques que limitan Alemania con Republica Checa, sino hablando en el idioma juvenil sería acarrear con ellos a toda costa… - Cuando Milo escucho eso abrió los ojos como plato y dirigió su mirada directo al patriarca – Por otra parte, cuando pase está supuesta guerra tu entrenaras a Isabela y a dos escorpiones más para que sean tu sucesor… - Otra más a Milo se le dificultaba respirar cuando escucho esas palabras que para él es como un golpe bajísimo – Otra de tus tareas será de viajar a Japón con cinco santos de plata y unos tres santo de bronce que será, el caballero de Unicornio, el caballero de León Menor y con el caballero de Caballo Menor…

¿Algo más patriarca? – Pregunto algo dudativo el octavo guardián.

Hasta ahora no… - Shion continuo con dar encomiendas, mientras que Milo se acomodó al lado del maestro de Rozan – Aioros de Sagitario, primero que nada estoy muy decepcionado de ti muchacho… ¿Cómo es eso de estar a las abrazaditas con una amazonas que recién entra a la orden? Me decepciona de castigarte, haz roto una de las reglas del protocolo, estás castigado por tres semanas completas por estar coqueteando con una amazona que ni siquiera la conoces, y tu encomienda y será un castigo algo para que reflexiones muchachito es que tu ayudes a Shaka en encontrar los cinco artilugios de la Puerta Mística y de ir a Afar Quf al oeste de Bagdad; iras con el caballero de Octante, la caballero de Sextante, el caballero de Mosca, el caballero de Brújula y con la caballero de Ofiuco – Aioros no hablo porque él sabía lo que había hecho y que era prueba de que esté castigado; Por otro lado sus compañeros no salían de su sorpresa ¿Aioros castigado? ¿Coqueteando con Isabela? Muchas dudas que salen como hipótesis.

Si patriarca juro no volver a cometer esa estupidez nunca más – Aioros se ubicó al lado de Milo quien le pregunto en un susurro.

Debo felicitarte por tener tu primer castigo y ese tiempo te será un infierno – le susurro Milo, ya ser que Aioros le sonrió de una forma divertida, la verdad selo decía de como si supiera de estar siempre castigado.

* * *

><p>Shura de Capricornio, tu encomienda es después que te lo diga en privado – Shura hizo caso sumiso y se ubicó al lado de Aioros, esperando que llegara el momento para ello – Camus de Acuario te pediré que estreches la fraternidad que antes tenías con tu hermanita cuando eran tan solo unos niños y esto va para todos, y la encomienda que tú te encargues de hacer el mediador de las peleas de los nuevos santos que en cuestión de minutos estarán calificados por rangos y de investigar a fondo las supuestas estrategias que tendríamos en un futuro, eso sí recibirás la parte de los reportes relacionados con Naissare o de algún Dios maligno.<p>

Si su santidad confié en mí que hare de esta encomienda al pie de la letra – Camus se ubicó al lado de Shura.

Tú Afrodita de Piscis como le he dicho a Virgo, también cuidaras de Isabela, pero con dos tareas extras. Investiga a fondo a Dante de Piscis Negro, sé que él será tu enemigo en esta guerra y la otra parte es de mejorar de alguna forma la seguridad del santuario… Puede ser difícil pero sé que tú puedes Dita – El sueco estaba muy sorprendido, se paró dispuesto a formarse al lado de Acuario.

Si patriarca así será – Dijo muy orgulloso el caballero de Piscis – _**"Nunca me espere una encomienda difícil, estoy muy feliz al respecto y por otra parte tengo algo de miedo en investigar a fondo a mi archienemigo**_" – Afro estaba muy nervioso al pensar en ello, lo que le deparaba el destino será causa de un enfrentamiento demasiado personal.

Mientras que en la habitación del patriarca, dormía plácidamente una hermosa y esbelta muchacha, estaba sumergida en sus sueños lindos, soñaba con diferentes situaciones amorosas, pero cuando su cabeza maquinaba cosas horrorosas lo primero que se le venía era una figura toda negra, que tomaba forma de sus seres queridos, sus ojos eran rojos como fuego, su apariencia cualquier niño pequeño le daría miedo; Hasta que un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta alarmando a todos en el santuario y hasta Athena.

¡AH! – Isabela estaba gritando desesperadamente, ya ser que era víctima de una de sus pesadillas, ya ser que lo que soñaba era como si lo viviera en carne propia, se asfixiaba rápido, sentía como si perdía sus sentidos uno por uno, hasta que sintió una voz que trataba de tranquilizaba en el fondo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 14, espero que les haya gustado. Les comento que en este capítulo están comenzando a organizarse todas las historias, para dar comienzo con el verdadero texto, santos dorados con tareas sumamente complicadas, deberán unirse para lograr que con ello salgan victoriosos en esta guerra personal._

_Lamento no haber actualizado después de un mes, tuve algunas complicaciones con el colegio, pero como ahora termine el ciclo lectivo de este año, tendré todo el verano para escribir más sobre esta historia; Además comencé los otros días escribir como una versión distinta a esta pero tiene que ver con la anterior reencarnación de Isabela que se llama igual, que comparte la misma constelación y es también hermanita menor del santo dorado de Acuario. Que también tiene algunas cositas se nombraran en ambas, no piensen que esta todo lo mismo pero son historias diferentes._

_No se olviden dejar comentarios al final, porque en verdad me llena de valor de seguir escribiendo mis fics, les mando nuevamente saludos y felices fiestas en este nuevo año que se nos está llendo. Besos y saludos a todos los fans de Saint Seiya._


	16. ¿Qué está pasando? Parte 1

Capítulo 15: _"¿Qué está pasando? Parte 1"_

_**"Esa voz, es como que la sintiera tranquila y pacifica… ¿Por qué me siento inútil? Será porque estoy en un sueño o una pesadilla de donde quieren asesinar a mi hermano y a un joven que ni siquiera puedo distinguir…"**_ - Isabela estaba perdidamente agitada, Shaka le hablaba con palabras suaves y tranquilizadoras, mientras que Afro mojaba un trapito con agua bien fría para colocárselo en la frente caliente.

Shaka me está preocupando de verdad la mocosa… - Dita sonaba algo pesimista, ya ser que el caballero de Virgo negaba con la cabeza de lo que escuchaba por la boca de su compañero.

Afro la joven tiene nombre y se llama Isabela… En ese caso si me está preocupando a mí también, ya ser que tiende a sufrir el mismo problema que tenía antes Aioros, por otro lado, lo malo de esto que siento que su cosmos está desapareciendo de a poco – Shaka se había sentado al lado del cuerpo de la joven ya ser que no podía sentir el cosmos de la francesa.

Veo… _**"Si pudiera hacer algo para que la niña despierte; Pero ¿Qué?"**_ – El sueco no paraba de observar la ventana, ya ser que era de tardecita, ya era el momento oportuno de comenzar a realizar las encomiendas que les había dicho el patriarca.

Bueno será mejor que vaya a hablar con Aioros para ponernos de acuerdo de la supuesta ubicación de esos dos objetos de la puerta mística. Dita ¿Puedes asegurarte de que Isabela este bien? – Shaka dirigió su rostro donde se suponía dónde estaba el santo de Piscis.

Sí buda, anda con el arquero que yo me encargo de la saban… Perdón quise decir Isabela, ya ser que teniendo una máscara de muestra de que esté postrada, puede ser que esté muerta o viva… - Afro ya se había pasado de los límites que habían acordado cuando la joven pego aquel grito que había alertado hasta Athena.

Parece que no prestaste muchísima atención cuando habíamos acordado de tratarla con respeto y con amabilidad. Pero me estoy dando cuenta que les da menos importancia de una nueva compañera que sepa en verdad como serían las cosas para no tener que estar derramando mucha sangre innecesaria ¿Me explico o no? – El hindú estaba más que furioso, él había conocido algo a la joven cuando tuvieron esa pequeña charla para saber cómo eran las reglas de aquel juego que impuso Naissare.

La verdad que sí Shakita, pero en el otro aspecto yo escuche bien lo que habíamos acordado… Lo único que puedo decir de la joven, es que tiene algo muy parecido a Camus pero ¿Qué será? – Shaka estaba algo pensativo al escuchar esa supuesta duda que tenía el doceavo custodio. – Pero será mejor que te apures, porque siento el cosmos de Aioros yéndose... – Cuando lo dijo se quedó sorprendido al ver como Virgo emprendió carrera a la búsqueda del arquero.

Mientras que en la casa de Leo, Aioria estaba esperando a Mascara para subir al templo papal, ya que ambos compartían la misma misión por un corto periodo de una semana; Casi llegando al quinto templo, Mascara estaba algo distraído pensando de lo que había hecho con la niña, para decirlo de otra forma se estaba auto castigando él solito por sus acciones inmaduras.

Por fin que te decides aparecer crustáceo vencido – Si la cara de enfado por aquella ofensa por parte de Aioria al italiano le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho, hasta que decidió callarlo con una de sus criticas algo infames.

Mira quien habla, ya ser que el gatito sigue siendo virgen porque no se anima a decirle a la amazona del Águila que le gusta muchísimo y que también se le babea cada vez que la mira al entrenar en el coliseo – Esta vez fue a Aioria que le dio un ataque de ira.

¡Vamos o sino el carnero mayor se le ocurrirá otro castigo que si compartiremos! – Cáncer lo único que escucho fue "Bla bla bla" y comenzó a reír con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Mientras que subían ellos dos, Shaka de Virgo iba bajando a toda velocidad hasta que de pronto se chocó con ellos dos y fueron bajando con fuerza hasta toparse con Camus, Milo y Mu, fueron a parar enredados y se estamparon en contra la pared de la casa de Géminis pero del lado de afuera.<p>

Me duele mi cabecita – Comento el caballero de Escorpio quien se sobaba su cabeza, mientras que Cáncer estaba estampado todavía en la pared del tercer templo.

Si dejas de estar empujándome a mí en contra de esta estúpida pared, porque ¡ME ESTOY AFIXIANDO BICHO ESTUPIDO! - Milo se alejó de donde estaba apoyado, dejando caer al cuarto custodio al piso, mientras que Camus, Mu, Shaka y Aioria estaban enredados.

Nos ayudan – Comento Mu, quien estaba tratando de salir de donde estaba casi envuelto por su capa y la de Camus, quien estaba atrapado y Aioria era el otro que estaba en las misma condiciones, mientras que Shaka trataba de salir de encima donde debía ser el enredó.

Por supuesto – Milo y Mascara comenzaron o trataron de sacarlos a los cuatro, ya ser que lo consiguieron fue ayudar a ponerse de pie a Shaka y comenzaron a observar con la escaza luz que había para ver que seguía.

¿Qué observan? – Pregunto un curioso rubio.

Budita lo interesante aquí es que el pobre carnerito está envuelto por la capa del gato y la capa de la heladera de ambulante – Le comento Cáncer, y tomaron las capas que estaban envolviendo al carnero mediano, mientras que Camus y Aioria jalaban con fuerza para salir de esa prisión que había provocado el santo de sexta casa.

Maldita seas Shaka, por venir a todo turbo y llevarnos a todos por delante – Aioria estaba algo furioso al notar que debía presentarse sin su capa _(__**N/A**__: Tuvo una pequeña visita después de la reunión con Shion, de su amada Marin)_.

No era para tanto gato pulgoso, pero ahora que Mu salió de su casi eterna prisión entre las capas. Lo único lo que pudimos sacar es mi capa, pero los tres siguen enredados – Los tres dorados que todavía eran prisioneros de un enredó de sus capas se miraron incrédulos por lo que a cavaba de explicar el octavo custodio.

¡MILO! – Gritaron al unísono los tres dorados ya ser que no sabían que pensaban hacer.

Mientras que en la habitación de la joven francesita, Dita estaba acomodando un florero con bellas rosas rojas de su propio jardín, mientras esperaba a que llegaran Leo y Cáncer para cuidar de la amazona inconsciente.

"_**¿Por qué tardaran tanto?"**_ – Ya estaba cansado y tenía algo de hambre, de tanto silencio el único sonido que escuchaba era de su estómago pidiéndole comida, por otra parte noto algo sumamente perturbador al otro lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo que comunicaba con la sala del trono - ¿Qué estará ocurriendo afuera? – Se preguntó mientras abría un poquito la puerta para ver o mejor escuchar que decían tres santos nuevos de Athena.

¡Pero si serás idiota Paolo! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso con Bruno? – Yuzuriha estaba muy enojada al escuchar lo que les había contado el Canadiense, pero por otra parte la amazona de Paloma estaba algo entretenida al escuchar a sus dos amigos discutir.

Pero entiéndeme Grullita hermosa, lo único que te puedo dar de escusa es que se me paso la manito con la válvula de gas, si no fuera por Ricky no estaríamos sanito y salvo como ahora… Antes dime ¿Dónde carago esta Bellita? – Yuzuriha hizo caso omiso mientras se daba media vuelta para tomar rumbo a la oficina del patriarca Shion. - ¡OYE! ¿No me vas a decir? Yuzu… Yuzu – La amazona no le dio mucha importancia al llamado del santo de Octante, ya ser que Noemí de Paloma se paró hablar con Paolo.

Perdona la reacción de Yuzu, pero Paolito Isa debe mejorar hasta que este asunto mejore, primero las acciones que debimos tomar cuando huíamos de la supuesta torre del destino, que ya más de do ciento cuarenta y siete años de existencia, con una historia sumamente recatada… _**"Jamás comprendí para que mierda la crearon nuestras anteriores reencarnaciones"**_ y que tú con Ricky e compañía se estén sacrificando para desviar a la tonta y psicópata de aquella bruja de Naissare… - Noemí le dio un abrazo a su amigo Paolo para tomar rumbo fuera del templo.

"_**Lo que me faltaba, ver a todos mis amigos babeándose por esto y estar embelesados con la oportunidad de tener la supuesta bendición de Athena que tanto presumen esas supuestas historias heroicas que lograron hacer, este montón de buenos para nada"**_ – Paolo estaba más que ofendido, fue burlado por su mala suerte una vez más.

Mientras que Afrodita de Piscis estaba muy sorprendido al enterarse de información muy valiosa y útil para su reporte. Por otra parte, cinco santos caminando rumbo al templo patriarcal para solucionar este problema antes que reciban un regaño por parte del maestro de Libra; Tres doraditos enredados por sus capas, Mu de espaldas y caminando hacia atrás, Aioria trataba de caminar correctamente como Camus que si podía caminar correctamente, pero con un pequeñito problema se caía de costado y no podía hacer lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

><p>¡Ya me arte de esta tonta idea de caminar y tener mi tonta capa enredada con otras! – Mu y Camus lo miraban mal, ya no se soportaban más de estar escuchando quejas de uno o del otro.<p>

¡Te calmas Aioria o si no te convierto en gato de nieve por toda tu existencia! – Camus no soporto más, haciendo arder su cosmos a un nivel que congelo todo a su paso, hasta que Milo intervino.

¡A CALLAR TODOS! –Milo pego un grito que se escuchó en toda la entrada al templo patriarcal, que por fin llegaron pero con complicaciones. – ¡los dejo así si están peleando uno con el otro, ya parecen niños chiquitos! ¡Pero por el bendito trasero del patriarca maduren críos! – Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Shion al frente de ellos pero sentado y en una reunión con la amazona de Grulla.

Dame cinco minutitos Yuzuriha… - La lemuriana se puso de pie para tomar rumbo a las escaleritas del trono para ver lo que se venía, por otra parte Shion estaba muy enojado al escuchar tremenda ofensa acerca de su trasero - ¿Qué pasa con mi trasero? Caballero de Escorpio… - Por su parte Milo estaba petrificado al escuchar la calma y algo fastidiosa voz del patriarca quien le hablaba.

Emm… Ji… Yo… Pues… - Milo estaba trabado no le salía mucho las palabras al notar que sus amigos estaban tomando rumbo a la habitación en donde yacía la hermanita menor del acuariano.

Estoy esperando una respuesta Milo – Shion no era de soportar muchas escusas de parte de su octavo caballero dorado.

Bueno, usted sabe lo que pretendo decir, pero… ¡Le pido piedad, y prometo no volver a hablar mal de su trasero patriarca! – Milo se había tirado al piso para tomar una de las piernas de Shion para hacer un método que Camus bautizo "Suplica Milo", pero haciendo que dicho hombre se enojara más de lo normal - ¡Y no usare más su trasero como una palabra metafórica! – _(__**N/A**__: Soy yo o Milito no sabe lo que está diciendo)_ Shion reboleo sus ojos rosados al saber que si seguía con el jueguito de no castigar al heleno, pero lo único que iba conseguir es tener problemas con cierta personita al respecto.

Milo hazme el favor de soltarte de mi pierna porque la verdad sí que estas demasiado grandecito para estar haciendo acciones de un niño como Kiki, podría decir que él es más respetuoso que vos ante mi presencia y no desobediente – Milo se soltó de la pierna del santo mayor, ya ser que enarco un ceja porque no comprendía a donde quería llegar el patriarca con esas palabras.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones Afrodita estaba mirando a tres santos de un carácter poco común, Aioria rezongando por su mala presencia, Mu que figuro todo su molestia en sus ojos de color verde y Camus a punto de colapsar al no poder calmar a sus dos amigos que discutían como perro y gato _(__**N/A**__: El perro es Mu y el gato es Aioria. Jiji XD)_; Mascara de la Muerte era el único que no le prestaba muchísima atención por la tonta discusión de esos tres doraditos, pobre de Piscis al escuchar cada insulto como si no estuviera involucrado, primero Shaka le recalcaba que debía no insultar ante la presencia de Isabelita la durmiente, pero lo que debió no hacer fue utilizar palabras de su idioma natal como un método de no insulto.

¡SE CALLAN LOS TRES O SINO LES DARE CON MIS ROSAS SANGRIENTAS A CADA UNO SI NO SE CALMAN! – Afro estaba rojo de la ira acumulada, mientras que sus gritos se escuchó en toda la habitación, ya ser que Cáncer estaba escuchando música de un celular de que no se sabe de dónde salió a todo volumen para no escuchar los gritos de su mejor amigo - ¡Men om du kommer att vara söner av gra tik, du vet att gamla chutzpah jag bortskämda oss som gavs jävla bra tack! – Todos se calmaron pero lo que consiguieron es que entrara el patriarca con Yuzuriha y con Milo detrás de él.

¿Qué acabas de decir con eso Afrodita? – El pisciano se congelo al escuchar la voz del patriarca mientras que Cáncer tomaba el cuerpo de la joven agarro al leonino por la capa que pudo desenredarla como si nada, y salieron del templo con rumbo a Sagitario.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Aioros espero a Shaka para que recuperara el aliento para hablar de lo que tenían que hacer o dividirse las tareas. Aioros estaba algo callado desde que lo encontró casi llegando a la zona de plata y bronce, ya ser que no podía esperar escuchar algo sobre el estado de la amazona de Apus, Virgo lo noto y se animó preguntarle ¿Qué era que lo tenía tan callado?<p>

¿Pasa algo Aioros? – Shaka lo miraba pero lo único que consiguió es no recibir respuesta de parte del noveno custodio – Sé que puede ser tu primer castigo por parte del patriarca, hasta a mí me sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿Serías capas de estar con una chica? No te estoy embarrando con estas palabras lo único que necesito es que me explique lo que te está pasando. – Aioros sonrió con ironía, si la verdad no podría mentirle a Shaka, es un hombre y un amigo en que puedes confiarle tus secretos más oscuros si lo deseas.

Si, lo que me ocurre es que… _**"¿Se lo cuento o que mierda hago?"**_ – Aioros callo ya ser que se volvió a encerrar en sus pensamientos, pero no duro mucho tiempo el encierro – No puedo aguantar más, ya estoy cansado de ser víctima de mis pesadillas, estar casi no sé… ¿Enamorado? Ni sé que es eso o para que sirve… Soy un tonto, no se para dónde apunto, si es para el este o el oeste, todo me es confusión – Si estallo Sagitario del enojo, ya ser que no podía darse cuenta solo o mejor, ¿Necesitaba ayuda? Eso se lo podía decir un amigo o amiga.

Aioros no tengas miedo de tus sentimientos, lo que te puedo recomendar es que primero sácate esas ideas algo absurdas de tu cabeza, después piensa con claridad absoluta y lo único que es mejor que te enfoques en tu encomienda o castigo. Como quieras llamarlo y darle un paréntesis todo lo que es duda, sentimientos jamás experimentados y con ello sabrás que hacer… - Shaka le dio en el blanco, Aioros sonrió al escuchar al rubio con algo de precisión al saber que su mente se aclaró algo – Bueno lo mejor es dejar la charla y enfocarnos en esto – El sexto guardián saco uno de los libros que traía consigo, ya ser que no eran de él sino de la amazona de paraíso.

¿Dónde los sacaste Shaka? – El hindú sonrió ya ser que no fue lo único que supuestamente incauto.

Eso no importa ahora, lo que tienen de especial estos libros es que los que tengo aquí son libros de geografía griega y otros de todo el mundo ¿Qué prefieres? – El griego lo miro con algo de confusión, no sabía por dónde empezar, sabía lo que le pidió el patriarca, es trabajar con Shaka en conjunto ¿Fácil o difícil? Todo eso a su debido tiempo.

En alguna parte del santuario, se podría divisar a un grupo de santos negros observando a lo lejos todo el lugar sagrado de Athena. Eran cinco sombras y una visible; Minsy de Virgo negro, TJ de Acuario negro, Lionel de Leo negro, Joel de Tauro negro, Dante de Piscis negro y Lucifer de Cáncer negro, todos mirando a las doce casas zodiacales.

Pero miren la repugnante vista, todo esto cambio demasiado… _**"Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… Escapando con mi supuesto amigo Ofiris de Ofiuco, pero todo eso fue más de doscientos cuarenta y cuatro años, culpa de Athena y del estúpido de mi hermano Cardinale; Jure venganza y así será" **_– Dante olía una rosa roja, mientras que observaba a su grupo de compañeritos que se perdían por la vista.

Tengo ganas de patearle el trasero a ese cangrejito de pacotilla – Decía el caballero de Cáncer negro, quien era fulminado por Dante de Piscis, nadie podía soportar la idea de vigilar a todos los santos de Athena en una noche y regresar con el reporta para Naissare.

Tranquilo Lucifer, podremos tener nuestra revancha sino ocurriera un problema tras otro. Ahora comenzaran a buscar los artilugios de la maldita puerta mística. – Minsy estaba meditando, pero tomo la decisión de platicar de ello.

A callar, debemos tener cautela, porque ahora tenemos soldados por todo el perímetro… - Advirtió TJ quien lo único se le limitaba era observar el templo de Acuario.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_: _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 de esta historia, ¿Qué les pareció?, lo que nos preguntaremos __**¿Qué tendrán planeado los santos negros de elite encontrar de los dorados?**__ Aioros __**¿Podrá elegir entre contarle la verdad a Shaka de sus problemas o dudas?**__ Milo y Afrodita __**¿Estarán castigados por el patriarca?**__Esto y muchísimo más en el próximo capítulo._

_Agradezco nuevamente por los comentarios y espero muchísimos más._


End file.
